


Operation: SCARY

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Codename: Kids Next Door, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Magic, Musical, Nightmares, Scary, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 7th story in the Viridi Saga, and the Halloween Special to the Gameverse,Operation: SCARY, also called theHalloween Arc. Dillon is excited for Halloween and wants to go trick-or-treating with his dad, and Nolan finally agrees. However, things go awry when two Underworld escapees rise from the darkness, and spread a curse that turns this into a Halloween we will never forget.





	1. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody sings with joy on Halloween Day! But Nolan struggles with whether or not to go trick-or-treating with his son.

**HELLO, peeps! It’s Halloween Month, so you know what that means! Let’s do this!**

**_Chapter 1: This Is Halloween_ **

**Nightmare Land**

The morning sun was rising over the mid-space realm of Nightmare Land. Actually, Nightmare Land didn’t have a technical sun, but it was morning nonetheless. The monstrous citizens of the town were up and about, all piling into the Fear Factory which belonged to their renowned king, Darkrai the Second. As everybody piled through the town, the Nightmare citizens sang a song.

_Nightmares: Boys and ghouls of every age_

_Wouldn’t you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see!_

_It’s our town of Hallo-weeen!_

The citizens all gathered into an auditorium, taking seats as lights lit up upon the stage. Customer Service sat at a piano, ready to play, as Darkrai’s form appeared in the center, alit by a spotlight as he took a bow, a cane in his right hand, and a top-hat on his thin head. He tilted his head back up as he began to sing.

_Darkrai: Friends. It is, with great honor_

_That I say_

_Thank you all for coming. Today._

_Most joyous of all days._

_No one would want to miss_

_This most momentous_

_Of all days… Today._

“Erm… couldn’t I think of anything else that rhymes with ‘day’?” the King asked, flipping through a list of words. “Um, anyway!” he tossed the list away as he began walking back and forth upon the stage on his stubby legs.

_Today. Is. Halloween!_

_Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat ‘til the neighbors die of fright!_

_For tonight! Is the one night a year_

_To go spread our fear_

_Without having worries_

_Of humanly queries_

_No nightlights, no stuffed bears_

_Not even full moon!_

_We’re FREE to roam the Earth!_

_To nighttime from noon!_

“Eh, Customer?” The spotlights shown onto Darkrai’s assistant, who began to sing and play his piano.

_Customer: That’s right there, Big Boss!_

_This day, we cannot have loss._

_As kids eat candy and hurl_

_We put them in a scary swirl!_

_And all, their, dreams, let them see_

_What this holiday MEEEEAAANS!_

More spotlights shone upon the stage, making Jar Jar Blinks’s presence known to the audience as he began to dance around the stage.

_Jar Jar: Hewwo. Good day._

_Can me-so come to play?_

_Weally? I can?_

_Well, le’s get down to hand!_

_I-sa… Me-sa named Jar Jar Blinks!_

_I-sa goes with Da’ky_

_Drinks the milky_

_Scares the kiddies_

_Until dey hardly dinks!_

_I! Am! Me-sa Blinks, cannot dinks, and play tidily winks!_

_I here to party… Ha’ween wit’ you!_ He jabbed fingers toward the audience.

 _And I has a dead body, too!_ With that, he held up the headless skeleton of Legion.

“Jar Jar!” Darkrai yelled. “I told you to get rid of that thing 20 years ago!”

“Awwww.” Jar Jar was disappointed.

Meanwhile, deep within the dark dungeons of the factory, Oogie Boogie hung by his “wrists” by a chain from the ceiling, dangling over the floor as a row of hanging skeletons beside him bounced back and forth on his sides. He held an aching scowl on his look as he listened to the singing.

_Oogie: Well, well, well. What have we here?_

_Nightmares and human children… having fun and cheer!_

_They ‘noy me. They ache me. I don’t know which is worse._

_I might just split a seam now… if I don’t die.. from a headache FIRST!_

Oogie’s head swelled up, until-

_POP!_

Up on stage, Darkrai continued to sing and dance.

_Darkrai: We must be slick_

_Go out and trick_

_All the kids we can!_

_But not to harm_

_It’s really a charm_

_The fear across the land!_

Customer raised a finger and spoke-

_Customer: But should anyone be forgetful_

_Of this one, little splendor_

_They must know_

_Before they go_

_And see they remember…_

Everyone’s eyes widened as they all burst into moans.

_Darkrai: Oooo-_

_Customer: Ooohhhh!_

_Darkrai: Ooooo-_

_Jar Jar: OOOooo._

_Nightmares: Oooo-ooohhh…_

Darkrai raised his cane in the air and announced-

_Darkrai: I’M THE NIGHTMARE KING!_

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

The morning sun rose over the town of Quahog. Crystal Wickens lay asleep peacefully in bed, awaking as the sun shone on her through her window. The purple-eyed woman opened her eyes, smiling with joy as she pushed off the covers, getting out of bed and pushing her window open, resting her arms on the windowsill as she stuck her head outside. She breathed in the cool autumn air through her nose as brown leaves continued to drop from the trees outside. The woman danced around her room in her bare feet and began to sing.

_Crystal: Halloween, Halloween_

_Would it be all right?_

_If a single grown woman_

_Took interest in your delight?_

_Ever since I was a girl_

_This was my favorite day in the world!_

_Every night, I’d bring fright_

_As I dress like a little witch._ The woman threw off her nightgown and began dressing in her regular clothes, still singing and dancing.

_I’d pretend to go flying through the night_

_Taking candy like a little…_

She spared a glance toward the camera and said, “Well, you get the drift.” She sighed and continued-

_Ay, but alas_

_I’m afraid I’ll have to pass._

_As every year now on this date_

_I go on patrol with me mates_

_Nolan as Sandman and I_

_Take watch up from the skies_

_But with hope and being lucky_

_The bad guys don’t feel so plucky_

_And I can do like in the old days-_ She smiled happily.

_And rejoice my childish ways!_

**The Brotherhood’s Hideout**

_Stickybeard: YO-HO! YO-HO!_

The Candy Pirates danced to accordion music as Stickybeard sang.

_Halloween’s the best date for me and me mateeyys!_

_Every year we take candy from ALL the little kiddies!_

_We sail through the night, goin’ from house to house!_

_And all me pirate swabbies show off every fancy blouse!_

The Candy Pirates each exposed their blouses underneath.

_Knightbrace: Blech! Halloween is so disgusting._

_Every single pair of teeth_

_Gets ruined by rotten candy!_

_That really makes me seethe!_

_Count Spankulot: OH, cheer up, Knightbrace!_

_Why, for my race_

_Halloween is sacred!_

_We scare the little kiddies out of their LACEEES!_

**York Household**

Dillon York kicked open the door to his room and excitedly dashed down the hall and down the stairs.

_Dillon: Halloween is finally here!_

_My favorite day of the year!_

_And as soon as I get my costume!_

_I can join in the fun that comes after NOOON!_

Nolan and Danika watched their son sprint out the door.

_Nolan: Whyyyy is everybody sinnngiiing?_

_Danika: IIIII don’t know, it’s quite intriiiiguiiing._

_Nolan: It doesn’t matter nonetheless_

_No way my son is going to miss-_

_Danika: -His favorite of all holidays_

_Where, at the end, he gets in a haze._

**Sector W Treehouse**

_Fybi: ‘Tis another day I go-a soaring through the skiies!_

Fybi dashed into her bedroom closet and jumped out, her angel wings now dressed in bat wings as she wore black clothing.

_Dressed like yonder bat!_

_Who wouldst hath thought of that?_

_Anthony: Goin’ Mister Frankenstein!_

_Sally: Pretty little ragdoll!_

They were each dressed in their respective costumes.

 _Harvey: Cool polar bear._ He dressed as a polar bear with sunglasses.

_Aranea: And a lovely little angel that soars across the air!_

As Aranea danced out, dressed like an angel, wearing a white, flowing dress and Greek sandals, she looked up as Fybi looked down at her, the angel looking angrily.

_Fybi: HA, thou thinkst thou can stealst my act?_

_Pray, watcheth thineself lest thou be bitten by a BAT!_

**KND Moonbase**

Cheren Uno stood atop his throne, overlooking the Moonbase bridge as he dressed as his ancestor, Link.

_Cheren: Kids Next Door all around!_

_Let’s take this party above the ground!_

Panini Drilovsky hopped around him, dressed like a certain pink bunny-rabbit.

_Panini: Hoppin’ on little bunny feet!_

_As I wait for lots of treats!_

Mason and Haruka Dimalanta dashed in; Mason dressed like a tiger while Haruka dressed like a dragon.

_Mason: We do the Yin-Yang thing!_

_Haruka: Showing off that bling!_

Zach and Maddy Murphy then entered, Zach as a tiger and Maddy as a dragon.

_Zach: Time to party as little monsters!_

_Maddy: ‘cept we’re not really-_

However, the two danced their way to Mason and Haruka, the two pairs of siblings studying the others’ same outfits.

“…Well, one of us is gonna hafta change.” Zach said.

“Well, we aren’t changing!” Mason refuted. “We’re descended from an actual Yin-Yang Spirit!”

“Shyeah. An EVIL spirit.” Maddy replied.

“Whatever. Me and Haruka aren’t changin’.”

“Besides: I fit really well in the dragon outfit!” Haruka smiled.

“That’s ‘cause our dad was a dragon one time.” Mason replied.

“Ugh. Metahumans.” Maddy complained.

“Ah, crud! Mad, I left my favorite candy bag down at our house.”

“We were going trick-or-treating, anyway, we’ll get it when we go back to Earth.”

“I can’t leave it at home! What if our dog goes in it?”

“Ugh. Fine. Let’s go.” With that, Maddy begrudgingly led her brother back to the hangar.

**Cleveland, Virginia**

Groups of children all piled into a single small shop as a red-haired man in a purple garb and a sparkling grin on his face handed masks out to many boys and girls.

_Happy Mask Man: This is the holiday_

_I make all the greatest sales!_

_My Happy Little Mask Shop_

_It never fails!_

As Leanne Andrea stepped up to buy a mask, she took notice of a strange, heart-shaped mask that was decorated with spikes around the edge, and had a dark coloring, sitting on a back shelf. “Hey, Mister, how much for that mask back there?”

The Happy Mask Man turned around, his eyes widening with shock. “AAHH!” he ran over and covered his hands over the mask. “Th-That one’s not for sale, little girl!”

“Ah, come on.” Lee Andrew whined, stepping up with some cash. “I have 5 bucks.”

“NO! Buy something else!” he yelled with anger in his eyes, though still keeping his grin.

“Okay, sheesh! Give me the skull-faced one.” With that, Lee handed over the cash and bought the mask, while Leanne bought a creepy black, shadowy mask. As the Grayson kids left the shop, their shadows, Ash and Damien, glanced back toward the strange mask on the shelf, thinking it looked very familiar.

**Nightmare Land**

_Citizens: This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

A horned monster with many eyes jumped up from beneath a bed.

_Bug-a-boo: I AM THE ONE HIDING UNDER YOUR BED!_

_Teeth growing sharp and many eyes RED!_

A skeleton wearing a top-hat and holding a cane danced out of a closet.

_Mr. Pettibone: I am the skeleton in your closet!_

_Hiding so I don’t have to pay that bank deposit!_

A family of vampires- a mother, father, and son, awakened from their coffins and sang-

_Vampire Family: In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song._

Customer Service announced across the town via intercom-

_Customer: IN this town!_

_Don’t we love it now_

_Everybody’s waiting for the night’s surprise, so-_

As a blue ghost cat was flying by a trash can, a white werewolf wearing blue pajamas jumped out and scared it.

_Harry: SCR-R-REAM, it’s Halloween!_

_Yarodivich: Grey and black and-_

_Bowyer: -red and green!_

_Harry: Oh, AREN’T you scared?_

_Scary Godmother: Oh, that’s fine!_

Orson the Vampire used a guillotine to chop the head off a doll and sang-

_Orson: Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life’s no good without a good scare!_

_Count Max: That’s our job-_

_Countess Ruby: -But ve’re not mean._

_Vampires: In our town of Halloweeen._

_Customer: In this town! Don’t we love it now_

_Everybody’s WAITING for the next surprise!_

_Nightmares: Great King Darkrai’s_

_Gonna make you die_

_From a TERRIBLE scream_

_So listen to our KING!_

The spotlights shone upon Darkrai on the stage as the Nightmare King spoke.

“And now… ladies and gentlemonsters: the coup de grace to the greatest holiday in the world! I present to you, the greatest of all Nightmares, the true King of Halloween. MY SON! My own non-flesh and bone, the heir to my throne, who makes every Halloween the SCARIEST Halloween in history…” The Nightmare King stepped aside as a hatch in the floor opened behind him, the spotlights aiming there. “Please, give a nightmarish moan for…”

Everybody’s eyes widened, and all began moaning again.

_Darkrai: Ooo-oooo…_

_Nightmares: Ohh-ohhh_

_Darkrai: Oo-ooo-_

_Jar Jar: OOO-WEE-OOOO!_

_Nightmares: Ohh-OHHHH!_

Fire exploded from beneath the stage, and Darkrai’s prized creation, Jack Skellington, emerged from below.

_Jack: I’M THE PUMPKIN KING!_

The whole of the Nightmare audience burst into loud cheers.

“Jack…” the skeleton turned as his creator approached him, “after another year gone by, it’s always good to see you… Son.”

“It’s always a pleasure to return to my hometown, Father.” The bone man smiled. “Now to give these ghoulies the show they’ve been waiting for!” The skeleton jumped down into the audience, making them all gasp with astonishment.

_Jack: WELL, I’m BACK_

_Everyone’s favorite Jack!_

_No one can deny I am the best_

_I scream the EARS right off those pests!_

_As I look forward every year_

_To spread all the kiddies fear!_

_Every year on Halloween_

_I really want to make them SCREAM!_

_For no woman or man-_ He waved his hand toward some female Nightmares, who fainted instantly.

_Can SCREAM like I can!_

_As our great king’s son_

_I deliver greatest fright_

_And by OUR GOD…_

_I REALLY WANT TO GIVE IT ALL MY MIGHT!_

The Nightmare citizens applauded as Jack took several bows.

“Thank you, thank you.” Darkrai spoke. “As always, our Nightmare Prince will be leading all operations in spreading fear to all children on Earth, and providing our fair city with enough Fear Energy to last us another year. And now, to help plan the Halloween after-party, the wickedest witch of the west, the Scaryyyy GODMOTHER!”

Smoke beams erupted from the stage as a red-haired witch appeared on stage, making a pose as she hovered a few feet off the ground with bat wings on her back. “Thank you, Darkrai!” the witch cackled. “No way I’d miss out on the most important holiday of the year. Ahem, now, as you all know, it’s every Nightmares’ responsibility to scare as many kids as you possibly can. I don’t think I need to explain we’re not supposed to eat or HURT anyone. But once we’re all finished, we’ll have a feast of Fear Energy prepared, and lots and LOTS of candy!”

“YAAAAY!”

“Ooh, we can’t have Halloween without candy, now, can we?” Harry the Werewolf cheered.

“Not for you, Harry.” Scary Godmother scolded as she glared. “You ate a whole chunk of our candy last year, you’re only getting a few pieces today. And aren’t you supposed to be hanging cobwebs down at the Fright Side?”

“Hmph.” Harry ‘huffed’ and grumpily made his way out of the audience. “Always with the Scary Taskmaster force, isn’t it?”

“Uh-hum, yes, well…” Scary Godmother turned and faced her king, “There’re still a few treats I need to tend to myself. I’ll be down at the Fright Side. Happy Halloween!” And in a flash of smoke, the witch was gone.

“Ahh, this Halloween is going to be glorious, I can sense it.” Darkrai spoke as his son stood beside him. “With you, I can always expect the best. On Halloween, Nightmares are stronger than ever, and kids are faced with their greatest fears. By facing those fears, they eventually gain the confidence and courage to stand up to anything. Plus, a good scare is always fun. And above all things, the Spirit of Halloween must live on. Humans dressing in costumes, imagining themselves as something else, getting sick and barfing on buckets of candy, and of course shivering with fright. Take care of it, Jack.” The Pumpkin King nodded as the Nightmare King drifted away.

As the Nightmare citizens piled out of the auditorium, Jack’s wide smile became a saddened frown.

**York Household**

After Nolan and Danika had come downstairs, their excited son dashed over to Nolan. “Hey, Dad! Um, I was wondering… if you aren’t too busy, you wanna go trick-or-treating together? I was thinking you could dress up as Batman, and I could go as Robin.”

“Hehe.” Nolan chuckled. “Sorry, Son. Gotta go on another stakeout with Crystal and Yuki. You know how villains get around this time.”

“Oh…” Dillon looked down with disappointment. His smile returned, however, and he looked up and said, “Well, it’s okay. I can always go with Leanne and the others.” They heard the doorbell ring, and Dillon scampered over to answer it. “Hey, Ms. Wickens!”

“Hey, Dillon.” Crystal smiled, rubbing the boy’s head. “Ready for Halloween?”

“Yep! Going as Robin! In fact, I gotta go see if Leanne’s ready. Later!” With that, the boy happily scampered off.

The purple-haired woman had a seat on Nolan’s couch and asked, “So, I guess we’re all ready for another stakeout?”

“E-yep.” Nolan nodded.

“Again, Nolan?” Danika asked, squatting down to his eye level. “This’ll be the tenth Halloween you skipped with your son. He really wants to spend this day with you.”

“I want to, Danika, but villains get really active around this date. The Candy Pirates, Affright and those other guys, like Holiday. There’s just no resting on this date.”

“But you hardly ever spend time with your son in general. Would it hurt to skip just _one_ Halloween of staking out?”

“I’m all for that.” Crystal commented, resting her feet on their living room table. “I wouldn’t mind going out for a little tricking myself. I already got a certain somebody in mind.” She smirked at the window, toward the direction of the Murphy household.

Nolan looked across the street to their house, watching as Zach was getting his tiger costume’s butt chewed by their dog. _“Gahh! Sparky! It’s me! Gyaaahhhh!”_

Nolan chuckled at this. “I think they already accomplished that themselves.”

“Still, Nolan, you really oughta go with your son.” Danika said once more. “He’s excited now, but someday, he might get tired of Halloween. This could be your last chance.”

“Sigh…” Nolan sighed depressedly, “Maybe…”

“Aw, do it, Nolan.” Crystal smiled. “Batman was your favorite comic. You and Dillon’d look cute together, a little boy and his daddy. And not many kids take interest in their parents, you’re lucky.”

Nolan spared a glance to the door in the direction his son ran off, lost in thought over the women’s words.

**Fiery dungeon**

Within the fiery depths of the Underworld, a lone shadowy figure stood before a magic cauldron. He watched the cauldron as visions of the Nightmares and the many Kids Next Door operatives sang in celebration of their favorite holiday. His pale-green eyes glared at the excited younglings, and his pure white fangs stretched into an evil smirk.

_Shadow: Breathing mortals, blood-filled necks_

_Soon to be mine down here in Heck._

_Let them have their fun all upstairs_

_Because soon, they’re doomed for a frightful scare._

“JACK O’Lantern…” the being angrily called out.

From the fires, a man in a white shirt, gardening gloves, a hat with a feather, and a jack-o-lantern head, stepped out with a sack of some unknown ingredients. His jack-o-lantern head was riddled with cracks, as it looks like he was broken and fixed together recently. “Patience, Dracy! A good prank takes time to perfect.”

“Just hurry. The sooner we’re out of this dungeon, the better.”

Jack O’Lantern poured the ingredients into the cauldron and proceeded to stir with a stick. He then rose the stirring stick into the air, revealing it to be a silver scythe with a light-brown hilt, similar to the Grim Reaper’s. “Ahhh… it’s not the Grim Reaper’s scythe, but it looks just as brilliant. This’ll be enough to give those kiddies the ultimate scare.” He said with a smirk.

“Very soon, the Nightmares will regret having ever banished me to this Hell. And this time…” the being’s smirk returned, “there will be no bats…”

“OH, no one likes bats, no sirree!” The jack-o-lantern broke into wicked cackles. “Ohh, just wait, Dracy! Once this prank goes through, this’ll be the greatest Halloween ever! AHH HAHAHAHA! BAHH HA HA HA HA!” The shadowy man kept his devilish smirk as the pumpkin man laughed.

**Now loading...  
Kids Next Door mission...**

**Operation:  
S.C.A.R.Y.**

**Spooky  
** Creepy  
Abominations  
Roughhouse  
Youth 

**Loading transmission…**

**Ahhh… and so begins my tribution to Halloween. Obviously, this is gonna have a lot of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ elements, considering that song, as well as some _Scary Godmother_. Also, take note that this actually takes place after several stories in my Nextgen Series, such as _Anthony Ant_ , _Scorched Wings_ , _The Gang_ , but those stories haven’t been written yet. But I had to write this story right now for the sake of the holiday, so yeah, the timeline gets a little jumbled here. And the whole thing with the Murphys’ dog was Numbuh 227’s idea. ;P Anyhoo, stay tuned for our mysterious villains’ antics as all of our Nightmare lovers party away this Halloween like there’s no tomorrow! ;D Later!**


	2. Batman Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick-or-Treat is ruined when a pumpkin-headed man casts a curse over the entire planet.

**Hello, everyone. The Halloween Spooktacular continues.**

**_Chapter 2: Batman Returns_ **

**Nightmare Land; Customer’s Office**

“I would like to thank everyone who has participated in this year’s Halloween Festival of Fear.” Customer Service spoke into his microphone, his voice being heard all around the city. “As per Halloween tradition, we must make everyone’s Halloween the best it can be, and that includes us Nightmares. Let us take a moment and remember some of the fine tributions to our holiday throughout history. Such as the classic _Charlie Brown_ special, where Linus tried to see the Great Pumpkin. The _Robot Chicken_ parody of said Halloween Special, where Linus brings the Great Pumpkin to life, and it eats everyone. The _Ed, Edd, ‘N’ Eddy_ special, _Ed, Edd, ‘N’ Eddy’s Boo Haw Haw_. Scary Godmother’s very own movie, _Halloween Spooktacular_ , along with its sequel, _Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy_.”

 _“And let’s not forget, a world-renowned classic, The Nightmare Before Christmas, starring the Nightmare King’s glorious son himself.”_ Customer’s voice echoed across the city as Jack Skellington struggled to make his way through crowds of crazy Nightmare fans.

“Jaaack… the halls have never been so haunty without you…” a woman moaned.

“You were cool in _Kingdom Hearts_!” a child said.

“Yes, yes, that’s all very nice, now-“ Jack carefully backed up and tried to keep away.

 _“-and, of course, the videogame sequel to said movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie’s Revenge-“_ Customer still spoke.

“You OOOZE with greatness, Jack. OOOOZE-“ another zombie lady moaned.

“Uh, yes, well, greatness would love to stay longer, but greatness has places to be, so…” As Jack was backed up against a wall, he quickly drew out a green flubber-like whip and yelled, “Soul Robber!”, latching it to a building across the street and swiftly swinging away from the fans.

Jack swung into an alleyway and peeked out at the desperate fans before hurrying further along, quickly escaping their vision. As he looked further down into the alleyway, the skeleton could make out the shadow of a woman with long hair. The silhouette of the woman appeared to be facing him. Jack's relieved smile returned to him as he stepped further into the darkness, having a better look at her form. “Finally, somebody who isn’t _mentally_ obsessed with me.”

“Jack…” the beautiful ragdoll creation of Dr. Finkelstein stepped into the light as Jack took her hands.

“Sally…” Jack stared beautifully into Sally’s big, round eyes. “Even in our place of origin, in the depths of space, it’s darkness would mean nothing if you weren’t around.”

“You looked very happy to see your father again, Jack.”

“Ay, if only it were true.” Jack released and turned away from Sally, leaning his head against the wall of the building. “Every year, it’s the same old thing. My father wishes me to give him the best Halloween ever. It was an honor to be in charge of delivering terror and fear to children’s hearts, but after a year of being apart every year, I just wish we could do _something_ other than the usual traditions.”

“Oh, Jack…” Sally put a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Why don’t you talk to your father about this? If you really wish to do something… _new…_ and different… maybe your father would understand.”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “No. Regardless of the reason, Halloween is an important day for the Nightmare Clan. And striking fear in children’s hearts is a hobby I’ve come to love.” Jack spoke, raising his head up confidently. “The show must go on. There’s no use stopping a sacred tradition which has kept our race going for generations just for a few… family troubles. I’ll see you later… Sally.”

And Jack walked away, leaving Sally as she looked with a sympathetic expression.

**KND Moonbase**

After stepping off his throne, Cheren Uno, still dressed as Link, was having a walk around the Moonbase, studying the operatives and seeing what they dressed as. His cousin, Melody was dressed up as a Zora, and her brother, Danny was dressed as King Zora; a fitting costume, Cheren thought. Aurora was dressed as a Charmander, while Francis dressed as Commodore Norrington. Lola and Terry Stork were here; Lola dressed as the Digimon, Lopmon, while Terry was Terriermon. Makava was here as well, and she dressed as Medli the Rito, who was a bird person. Arianna dressed as a flower, and Vweeb sat on her shoulder, dressed as simply a piece of candy. As the Supreme Leader was about to walk off, he was suddenly pushed over when what seemed like a rolling rock rolled over.

The rock stood to its feet, standing on and holding Cheren down as he looked up at who it was. “Lin?”

“Whaddya think?” Lin Beifong asked, wearing a suit of stone attached to her back while her entire front was painted a light brown color. “Pretty cool, huh? I dressed up as one of those Goron things I’ve been hearing about. I heard they were a tribe of rock people, so I thought, yep: that’s what I’m goin’ as! I have to say, the paint feels good on my feet.”

“How did you get here, anyway?”

“Bumi’s old Gummi Ship. I heard about this Halloween thing you guys were doing and I decided to join. So what do think about my costume?” she asked, showing off her side as she still kept Cheren down.

“Looks great. Now will you please get off of me?” Lin did so and allowed Cheren to stand up. When the Uno boy was about to walk away again, he stopped in place and yelped when a black-hooded figure switched out a red lightsaber and nearly swung it to his neck.

 _“Cheren Uno… submit to the powers of the Dark Side…”_ the being spoke in a hoarse tone.

“Huh?”

“Haha! Just kidding!” the girl turned and pulled off her hood, revealing to be Nebula, whose skin was painted a pale grey. “Surprise! It’s me, Nebula! John Fett let me borrow his red lightsaber, and I’m going as Emperor Palpatine! Whaddya think? I almost got ya, didn’t I?”

“Heh, you sure did! I almost thought you were possessed or something.”

At the same time, Mason was standing around, looking at other kids’ costumes in boredom. “Hoi, Mason!” he turned around at this chipper Australian voice, finding his friend, Sheila wearing a blue shirt with a zipper, blue and white shorts, and painted orange-red.

“Sheila!” he smiled. “What are you supposed to be?”

“Oi’m Conkuh! From _Conker’s Bad Fur Day_!”

“Oh yeah. You look neat!”

“Thank ye, Mate! Oi couldn’t decide between this or Rayman, but me mum decided to take the Rayman costume. And check it out: I taped a beer sign over the Purple Flurp can!” She held up said can, showing that it had the Pawtucket Patriot logo taped over it as she proceeded to drink. However, she instantly stopped in her drinking, and studied the soda. “Urp… um… Oi think I mighta grabbed the wrong can.”

“Uh, hehe. Hey, you haven’t see Lee around, have you? Haruka’s looking for him.”

“Oi think he an’ Leanne are still at home; Dillon’s wantin’ ta go trick-or-treatin’ with ‘er, eh?” Sheila replied, still drinking the ‘soda’.

“Poor Dillon.” Mason said sadly. “Ever since he first got into Halloween, he’s been wanting to go trick-or-treating with his dad. But his dad’s always busy with his Sandman stuff, so he’s always missed out.”

Sheila drank a little bit more ‘soda’, then stopped, wobbling a little as she wore a drunken expression. “Ahh, bloody bloke, urrp’s, gonna someday… eh? ‘ey, Mason: ya ever notice ‘ow, mmmm, Lilac and Berry ‘ave cat ears, a-and human ears, too… Oi wonduh, wh-which ones do they use, ah? D-Do they use both of ‘em? …A-And wot about me, mm? When Oi hear stuff, which set o’ ears hears ‘em better, ah? …Oi-oi don’t get that, eh?”

“Okay, Kids Next Door, listen up!” Cheren Uno announced as he stood upon his throne, with Lin, Nebula, and Panini standing around him. “There’s a lot of really neat costumes being worn today, and it’s almost around sunset. Before we all head back to Earth for trick-or-treating, I just wanna remind everybody to return here for the Halloween after-party, where we’ll have our annual costume contest. So, grab the last bits of candy you can up here to take home, and until then, have the best Halloween you possibly can!” The kids erupted into cheers as Cheren stepped off his throne.

“Well-p, guess that’s our cue to leave.” Mason decided, beginning to walk away. “Might as well go meet up with Dillon and the others.”

Sheila followed him, still drunk as she said, “A-And wot about our weapons? Hm? W-How can we hold a bunch o’ weapons in our pockets when they’re so much bigguh? D-Do the weapons shrink or something? A-Are they programmed to do that? Hm? Ahh, you old drongo.”

**York Household**

At hearing a knock at their door, Dillon walked over to answer it, finding Lee and Leanne. “Hey, Leanne!”

“Hey, Dillon!” Leanne was wearing a blue hooded cape, blue boots, a black one-piece swimsuit, and the black mask she bought at the shop. “I’m going as Raven!”

“And I’m Beast Boy.” Lee said, his skin painted green, and his hair dyed a darker green.

“Wouldn’t that imply you two were dating?” Dillon asked.

“Well, to some extent… buuut…”

“Oh well, we’ll just consider ourselves the CHILDREN of Raven and Beast Boy.” Leanne decided. “He was actually going to wear a skull mask and be a skeleton, but he thought it was a little cliché. Anyway, you all ready for trick-or-treating? You got your costume ready?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll go get it!” With that, Dillon proceeded to hurry up the stairs.

Nolan York watched him leave and spared a glance to Dani and Crystal, who sat on the couch with hopeful expressions. Nolan gave a sigh and called, “Wait, Son.” Dillon came back down to look at his father. “Do you mind if I… go with you?”

Dillon’s eyes widened. “But… aren’t you busy?”

“Yeah, but… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to skip ONE Halloween of staking out. Right?” Dani and Crystal nodded at this.

Dillon’s excited smile returned. “ALL RIGHT! ! Come on, let’s go get our costumes!” With that, Dillon scampered up the stairs.

“Hmph. If you’re going trick-or-treating, I might just dress up as an actual witch myself.” Crystal decided.

“I’m glad you changed your mind, Nolan.” Danika smiled.

“Hehe. Well, I’d much rather hang out with my son than fight the same bad guys over and over. Well, I’ll see you guys later. Gotta try and fit in the costume.” With that, Nolan rolled his way up the stairs.

**The Underworld**

The shadowy being and Jack O’Lantern faced ahead as the green portal spiraled before them. “It is time.” The shadow spoke.

“Time to teach these kiddies what a REAL Halloween should look like!” Jack exclaimed.

“But vhat of the sun?”

“THAT’S why I have THIS.” The pumpkin man pulled out a locket with a moon design. “Behold: the Lunar Locket. One who holds this will have complete control of the moon.” He handed the locket to the shadow as he studied it.

“Very good. Now… go, Jack. Unleash the transformation spell. Make sure it touches all corners of the planet. Let this night last forever… and see the sun never rises again.”

“Don’t worry, Dracy! If anyone knows a good prank, _it’s_ JACK.” The pumpkin man laughed maniacally as he stepped into the portal, the shadow man, ‘Dracy’, glaring in his direction.

**Heartly Household**

While Kami was busy washing dishes in the kitchen, her daughter, Kimaya called, “Bye, Mom, I’m goin’ out!”

“What are you dressed as?” Kami asked, turning to her.

“This!” Kimaya wore pink shorts and a pink bellybutton shirt, a pink hat, blond ponytail wig, and had her arms and legs painted brown.

“You’re going as Dixie Kong?” Kami asked, raising a brow.

“What? It’s a good game.”

Kami smiled and chuckled. “Okay, then. Have fun, Sweetie.”

As it was everywhere, children were leaving their houses for their night of trick-or-treating, dressed in various costumes. Michelle McKenzie accompanied Sector W, skipping out of her home dressed as a Minish. Lilac and Berry dressed up as dogs, while Rupert Dickson dressed like a cat. Kirie Beatles was dressed like a pink butterfly, and the Gilligan Triplets dressed like the Three Stooges. Even Nigel Uno was getting into the fun; the adult dressed as Avatar Aang, having painted an arrow on his bald head.

**York Household**

Lee and Leanne waited downstairs for Dillon and his father to come down. In a few moments, Dillon York dashed down the stairs, making a victory pose as he dressed like Robin. “Ta-da!” Out of nowhere, a trumpet victory sound effect could be heard. “Well, come on, Dad! Let’s go!”

In a few seconds, Nolan York rolled down the stairs, dressed just like Batman. “Aww, how adorable!” Crystal cooed.

“The adventures of Crippled Batman and Robin.” Danika joked, making Nolan blush.

“Heh heh… just like old times. Ready to go, Son?”

“Heck yeah! Come on, guys, let’s go!” Dillon dragged Lee and Leanne out the door as Nolan quickly followed them.

Over the next half hour, Nolan and Dillon were trick-or-treating across the neighborhoods of Quahog, along with Lee, Leanne, Mason, Sheila, and Haruka. “Boy, this is awesome! After 10 years, we finally get to spend a Halloween together, Dad!”

“Well, you’re growing up so fast, Dillon, I gotta make the most of it when I still can.” Nolan smiled.

“Still feels weird having an adult with us.” Lee commented.

“Well, he’s cool. So, what’s wrong with Sheila?” Leanne asked.

“She taped a beer sign over a Purple Flurp and got the two mixed up by accident.” Mason replied.

“’ey, ‘ow come Dillon l-lives all the way ‘ere in Quahog, a-and he still gets put into Sectuh V, i-in Virginia? Hah?” Sheila asked, still drunk. “W-Why ain’t he be put into Sectuh Q? HUH?” She drank some more.

“I just hope Crystal and Yuki can do fine without me.”

“Ah, come on, Dad! Don’t worry about them! They’ll be fine!” Dillon said cheerfully. “Heck, for all we know, the bad guys probably got bored by now.”

Nolan smiled at his son’s positive attitude, but still felt worried for his two allies.

**Downtown Quahog**

“Ahh, the night is wonderful, isn’t it, Yuki?” Crystal sighed as she and Yuki took watch from atop the skyscrapers. While Yuki dressed in his regular superhero outfit, Crystal had her skin painted green, and she wore a black dress, black boots, and black witch-hat.

“Uh-huh. So, why are you dressed like that?”

“Got to get into the Halloween spirit, haven’t I? I might not be going trick-or-treating like Nolan, but there certainly will be tricks if any villains show up again. You ever gone trick-or-treating when you were a kid?”

“Not really. Never had the friends to go with. In fact, I’m kind of in the same position as Nolan was. My daughter always feels real lonely, and I never spend enough time with her because of this Coldman stuff. I always wish I can go trick-or-treating with her like Nolan with his son. She can be very- Wait! I see something.” Yuki pulled out his binoculars and faced down.

“What is it?”

“There’s someone hopping across rooftops.” Crystal looked down as a thin, shadowy figure was indeed hopping across skyscraper roofs, holding a scythe-like item. “Let’s check this out.” Yuki conjured and surfed along an ice path while Crystal rode across with her staff. As the shadowy man ran by, the two took land on the rooftop behind him, and Yuki yelled, “Hey! Who goes there?”

The mystery being stopped, turning to face them as a smirk was visible upon his pumpkin-headed feature, the moonlight shining upon his form. “Who _are_ you?” Crystal asked, her eyes wide.

Rather than respond, the pumpkin man swung his scythe, and Wiccan and Coldman ducked to avoid an air slash. The man turned and continued to run, so Coldman and Wiccan gave chase. The pumpkin swung more slashes from his scythe, but the two heroes ducked as Coldman eventually tackled him to the ground. The man kicked Coldman off of him and stood, making quick dodges as Wiccan tried to bash him with her staff. The pumpkin man attempted to swing his scythe as Wiccan’s neck, missing by just a few inches as the witch’s eyes widened with fright. Afterwards, Coldman was able to deal a few punches against the pumpkin man, then successfully kicked the pumpkin right off his head, flinging it to the air as the body fell over the building.

The two heroes watched with amazement and wonder as this happened. As the man’s head spiraled around in the air, falling to the ground, the body quickly regained composure as it stuck its scythe into the side of the building, scrapping along the way down. When it was near the ground, it pulled the scythe out and kicked off the building, landing on his feet as he ran as fast as he could, successfully catching the head in his hands. Coldman and Wiccan landed down as well to watch the being screw the pumpkin back on its body, still keeping his smirk. “Well, don’t want to go through that again.”

Wiccan and Coldman glared at the pumpkin man and continued to chase it down the streets.

**Back with the others…**

“And, ya know, h-how come Nolan and ‘is pals ‘ave to keep their identities secret, w-when WE know who they are? Hm? A-And why doesn’t everybody know? Oi mean, sh-shouldn’t Crystal Wickens, a-and Wiccan be obvious? HM?” Sheila drank some more.

“Boy, we have got LOADS of candy!” Dillon exclaimed.

“Honestly, I don’t think Sheila should have any for a while. She’s looking pretty sick.” Haruka said.

“Ahh, whaddyou know, you old… mmm, whatsoever?”

The kids all stopped as screaming was heard in the distance, and Nolan faced ahead toward the town as a pumpkin-headed man was hurrying out with a scythe, being chased by Crystal and Yuki. “Looks like trouble.” Nolan said, rolling quickly forward.

“Dad, wait!” Dillon reached out in his direction. He looked down in disappointment. Ditched on Halloween again.

“Don’t have time to go back and change costume.” Nolan said to himself as he kept rolling. “I guess this’ll have to do. Hey, stop!” he yelled to the incoming pumpkin man. Nolan tried to grab him, but the pumpkin man flipped onto the nearest house rooftop and leaped all the others, making Crystal and Yuki nearly run into Nolan. “Guys, what’s up?”

“We saw that man jumping buildings.” Crystal panted. “We don’t know what he’s doing.”

“Let’s follow him.” With that, Nolan began latching his grappling hook to rooftops to shoot across as the three heroes gave chase.

Dillon was about to call after him, but held his head down in sadness when he realized it was pointless. “I’m sorry, Dillon.” Leanne apologized, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dillon spared a glance to her and said, “Come on, let’s keep going…”

The trio of heroes continued to pursue the pumpkin man as he was making his way downtown again. He kept swinging more slashes from his scythe, but the heroes ducked and kept chase. “Hey, doesn’t that look like the Grim Reaper’s scythe?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah, but it’s colored differently. We’ll see what he knows when we grab him.” Yuki decided.

The jack-o-lantern head dashed into an alleyway and kicked his way up the walls, easily reaching the top of the buildings. Nolan shot his grappling hook to pull himself up, followed by the others as they once again jumped buildings to chase after him. The man looked back and smirked toward them, using his scythe to conjure a portal ahead and jump inside. The heroes stopped and stared at the portal for a little bit, and the pumpkin man shot out of a portal behind them and shoved Crystal inside the one ahead. “Ahh!”

“Wiccan!” Nolan yelled as the portal vanished. He and Coldman angrily faced the jack-o-lantern, trying to throw punches as he easily dodged them. He laid a few punches and kicks on Coldman before pushing the superhero over the edge, dropping him into a dumpster. Nolan shot his grappling hook to try and latch him, but the man swiftly dodged to the side and let it pass. Afterwards, he ran behind Nolan and grabbed the handles on his chair, swinging him around before sending him flying over a couple buildings, dropping him down another alleyway.

“That’s enough playing for now.” Jack O’Lantern smirked. “Time for the REAL fun to start.” The pumpkin head stood atop the ledge as he gained the town citizens’ attention. “PEOPLE OF QUAHOG, LISTEN UP! ‘Tis I: JACK O’LANTERN! After more than 20 years of time wasted, I have returned to this world to give to you, THE GREATEST HALLOWEEN IN THE UNIVERSE!”

“YAAAAAY!” the many kids of the city cheered.

“I hope you like the costumes you picked, because you’re NEVER taking them off again, EVER!” Jack raised his scythe skyward as dark storm clouds surrounded him.

_Spirit of Darkrai, ghost of Dragmire_

_Make them the creations they so desire_

_Let the daytime suns never rise again_

_Let Halloween night be UNTIL world’s end!_

The clouds spiraled around the pumpkin man as lightning struck down and engulfed his form. A bright beam of greenness launched into the sky, exploding as the clouds all brimmed with the green energy. All around the world, clouds formed, raining tiny specks of the green down across the land. Dillon and his friends studied their sparkling forms as the green specks touched them. Before their very eyes, Mason and Haruka transformed into a tiger and dragon, and Sheila transformed into an actual red squirrel, just like Conker. Kimaya watched as her body transformed into that of an ape’s; Dixie Kong’s, Aurora turned into a Charmander, and Lola and Terry Stork turned into Lopmon and Terriermon.

Arianna watched as she was turned into an actual flower, Makava sprouted wings as she became a real Rito, and Vweeb shrunk into his costume, becoming a simple piece of candy. As Sector W stared beautifully at the raining greenness, the effects were slowly taking on Anthony, and the Frankenstein child suddenly began moaning and walking like an actual Frankenstein. Michelle felt the effects as well, the child beginning to shrink smaller and smaller until she had the size and body of a Minish. “Eek!”

Fybi and Harvey’s bodies poofed and turned into an actual bat and polar bear, and Aranea’s angel wings flashed as they began to flap. In a few moments, Aranea was taking to the sky as an angel.

**Quahog Graveyard**

“Whooa!” Crystal fell out of the open portal and landed face-first into Quahog’s graveyard. “Ow…” she stood up and rubbed her face. “Well, that was a rough landing. What’s going on?” The woman took notice of the green specks raining down from the heavens. Her eyes focused on a single tiny green speck that was slowly drifting toward her. She squished her eyes together as the green light gently took land on her nose. “Ohhhh….” The witch-clothed woman felt a dizzy feeling overcome her mind, the world becoming blurry around her.

 _She faced in the direction of the city as the buildings oddly became like that of a drawing. The stars sparkled brightly in the sky as the theme to_ Bewitched _started to play. Crystal watched as another version of herself flew out from the city, sitting on a broomstick as she wore a sparkling grin on her face. Crystal soared around the sky and formed the word ‘Bewitched’ in sparkling bright letters. She continued to fly as she looked toward the real Crystal, wiggling her nose with a grin. The Crystal witch’s expression turned to horror when she suddenly flew into the propeller of an airplane. The wing exploded as a result, and the plane was sent crashing to the ground._

Crystal’s eyes began to grow weary, and the woman fell into a deep sleep.

**Back in the city**

“Gah ha ha haaa! It worked like a CHARM!” Jack O’Lantern exclaimed.

Coldman flew back onto the rooftop, shooting an angered glare. “WHAT did you do?!”

“I just enacted my new plan! It’s completely original in every way. I transformed everyone… INTO THEIR COSTUMES! AHH HA HA HA!”

 _“They already did that on The Simpsons!”_ a random kid yelled.

“Oh, well, uh…” Jack frowned, “that episode was non-canon! Besides…” his smirk returned, “you’re going to get a real kick out of what we have planned!”

“Grrr! Change everyone back!” Yuki demanded.

“You’ll have to catch me first! Gah ha ha hah!” Jack excitedly flipped across the rooftops, followed by an angry Yuki.

As they left across the rooftops, Nolan York began to recover from his fall. The man rubbed his head as he stood and lifted his chair up, setting it up right as he was about to sit down. However, the man stopped himself when he felt something funny: his legs suddenly felt very functional. He studied his body and noticed he’s gotten a bit buffer. “Turned everyone into their costumes…” The man pieced together what was going on. He looked down into a puddle on the ground, studying the Batman mask on his reflection. Nolan stared with amazement and studied his gloved hands. “I…I’m…I’m Batman!”

Nolan looked in both directions, seeing no one was around as he spoke. “I am…” he raised his fist in victory, “Batmanta!” Trumpet victory music could be heard from nowhere. “…God, I hope no one heard me say that.”

_“I did.”_

Nolan flinched, jumping around as a pair of red-green eyes stared from the blackness. _“It’s been a long time…”_ The shadow man stepped closer, his form hidden under a pitch-black cloak, jet-black hair on his pale-skinned head.

“Umm… have we met?” Nolan asked.

“Batman… do you not recognize your fellow bat? It is I… _Dracula_.” The man opened his cloak, revealing his dark tux as fangs stuck out from his mouth.

“Y-You…” Nolan backed away in fear in recognition of the vampire.

“Ever since you laid me to rest a second time, I have burned in the fiery depths of Hell, lusting for revenge.” Dracula spoke in his dark tone, stepping closer.

“W-Wait! You got it wrong, I’m not Batman. I’m…” Nolan tried to remove his mask, but it was glued tight to his head. “Umm… I’m gonna need some butter or somethin’.”

“It is far too late to try and trick me… _Bruce Wayne_. Never have I desired anything more than blood. Years have a vaited to return, and you banish me to the depths again.”

Nolan tried to run away, but Dracula suddenly appeared in his path. “You’ve done vell in keeping my vork during my absence… but your good-natured soul tampers my legend. But that vill all change very soon…” he grew a smirk, “vonce I drink your blood.”

“Not on your afterlife.” Nolan grabbed his, er, _Batman’s_ grappling hook and shot it upward, latching the top of the building. He hauled himself upward and attempted to run across the rooftops, but Dracula zipped in his path again.

“Becoming a vampire is to heighten the senses. You’ve seen it yourself as you may have vatched that bloody awful _Twilight_ Saga. How ve vampires run so fast. It is a feeling of freedom.”

“Shyeah, except you guys don’t have it under the sun. I prefer to work nights AND days.”

“You really do not have a choice. I vill drink your blood. You vill become my slave: a Child of the Night!”

_I vas vonce the most feared Nightmare around._

Dracula sang as Nolan tried to throw punches, the vampire swiftly dodging.

_My fangs sucked the blood of many a neck!_

Nolan kicked at his legs, but Dracula leapt right over Nolan, landing behind.

_But vhen the new King took the crown_

_I vas kicked RIGHT out of town!_

_And I vas sent to the depths, down into HEECK!_

Nolan punched at Dracula’s chest, but the vampire grabbed his wrist and hurled him across several buildings. As Nolan recovered, he flinched when Dracula appeared beside him again.

_But then, out of blue, a miracle hath occurred!_

Nolan ran and jumped another building, but Dracula reappeared again.

_My heart filled with blood of a penguin man that’s absurd!_

Nolan drew out his grappling hook and attempted to slice the vampire with it.

_But THEN my plan went awry!_

_When ANOTHER bat caused me to die!_

_And now look here. What do I see?_

_The bat has RETURNED to me!_

Failing to land a blow against the monster, Nolan decided to try and escape across the rooftops again, the full moon shining bright and large across the sky.

_I am the Night! I am the Darkness!_

_People who see me never pull through!_

_Sooon, you will kneel_

_To the VAMPIRE feel!_

_I am the Night_

“I AM YOUR DEATH!” Nolan fell over when Dracula popped in front of him again. The Batman fell off the building, into a dumpster, jumping out as he hurried down a street.

_I originally vanted to turn everyone into Children_

_But NOW a new plot, I vould think better sell!_

Nolan looked to the rooftops, seeing Dracula no longer there.

_I vill take control of the throne_

_The Nightmare King will be ALL but alone!_

_And through the eternal night_

_The kids’ll forever have MONSTER might!_

Dracula jumped from the shadows and tried to grab Nolan in his arms, but the man ducked and continued to run.

_I am the Night! I am the Darkness!_

_No one can run from vhat I do!_

_Revenge vill be sweet_

_As you BOW to my feet!_

_I am the Night_

“And YOU vill DIE!”

As Dracula gave chase, Nolan quickly turned and swung his grappling hook, which Dracula dodged, and continued to dodge as Nolan swang some more.

_I am the Night. I am the doom._

_All my Children see nothing but gloom._

_NOOOW, it is TIIME_

_You BECOOME one of MIINE!_

Dracula grabbed Nolan’s arm and threw him against a car. Before he could recover, Dracula leapt onto Nolan, forcing him against the car. “ _Now_ you vill join me, in the ranks of the undead.” Nolan struggled to break free as Dracula opened his mouth wide, looming closer and closer to his neck as his fangs were ready to sink in.

But Drac’s plans were foiled when Dillon York, dressed up as Robin, swung over with his grappling hook and kicked the vampire into the wall. “You leave my dad alone!”

“So, you have a son now.” Dracula observed, fascinated. “Interesting. You vill make an excellent family of Children.” Dillon backed away in fear as Dracula hissed and approached him. “Eh?” he sensed another presence and looked to his left. There stood Danika Anderson, holding a cross in one hand and a pack of garlic in the other. “You are a beautiful woman.” The vampire smiled and approached the goth woman. “The night is worn magnificently upon your skin…”

Danika aimed her vampire repellents at the monster, keeping him back. “Hehrr… you vill not be taken so easily. Very well. The three of you live. For now. Enjoy your night, Batman. It vill not be long before you are _mine_.” The vampire wrapped his form into his cape, transforming into a bat that flapped its wings and flew into the night. It flew in the direction of the wide full moon, and vanished across the distance.

Danika and Dillon helped Nolan onto his feet, brushing the broken glass shards off his suit. “Nolan. Are you okay?” his wife asked.

“I’m fine. If it wasn’t for you or Dillon, he woulda got me.”

“Hehe.” Dillon grinned and gave a thumbs up.

“What’s happenin’?” Yuki asked, hurrying to their side. “Are you guys all right?”

“Everything’s good, did you catch Jack?” Nolan asked.

“He got away. But it looks like you found something bigger to worry about.”

“Jack’s curse and Dracula’s appearance have to be related somehow.” Nolan deduced. “Let’s find Wiccan and try to figure this out.”

“If everybody’s been turned into their costumes…” Dillon stated with a look of worry, “I’d hate to see what kind of trouble that would lead to. We better be careful.” The group of four left the battle site and walked slowly out of the city.

**Hoo boy. And so, Dracula is back, along with Jack O’Lantern. You know, from _Billy & Mandy_? That song was actually based off of “Dark of the Night”, from _Anastasia_ , which is funny since Davy Jones already had that song, only this was a different version. Anyhoo, next time, we’ll find a way to fix this mess. But maybe not. But Crystal is going to meet a special someone! ;D Later!**


	3. Insanity of Inhumanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curse of Monsters creates unfortunate results with everyone affected.

**Well, let’s see how this curse effects everyone. Yeah, in this chapter, we make no real progress. It’s just showing off everyone in their new Halloween forms. Here we go.**

**_Chapter 3: Insanity of Inhumanity_ **

**Viridi’s Lair**

The childlike Goddess of Nature excitedly dressed like a witch, holding a pumpkin basket as she looked at her crystal ball. “Ahh, Halloween! One of my favorite holidays. Do you know why, Arlon?”

“Mmm, children dressing up as little monsters as they go from house to house, getting free candy?” the butler replied.

“Um, no. It means that autumn’s beginning! When leaves change color, and plummet to the ground, as the winter approaches. And all the weak-willed humans SUFFER from the cold, ahh ha ha ha ha!”

“Mm, yes, yes, no one likes the cold.” Phosphora replied, smoothening her nails as usual. “But Halloween’s looking to be a little different this year. Check it out.”

Viridi raised a brow and looked at her crystal ball. She watched as the beam of greenness shot into the sky, raining down tiny lights of green as they transformed everybody into their respective costumes. “Well, THAT’S… unnatural.”

“Yes, it appears some Underworld outlaws are up to no good.” Arlon observed. “They’ve brought a nightmare of reality to Halloween. And what’s more than that, they’ve even gone as far as to tamper with the moon. I thought my Lunar Locket went missing when those brats defeated me.”

“Uugh. Can’t you get sent to prison without losing something ONCE, Arlon?”

“Mmmy apologies, Mistress Viridi.” Arlon bowed.

“You know, I think I’ve seen a curse like this before.” Phosphora said. “Transformation spells come with us a price. The people become so adapted to their new form, they lose all sense of what they were supposed to be.”

“Is that so?” Viridi asked, looking at her crystal ball with interest. “Hmmmmm…”

**Nightmare Land Dungeon**

The Oogie Boogie Man continued to hang from chains from the ceiling by his wrists, his head held down in boredom. “W-Whuh?” he shot his head up at the sound of the dungeon doors creaking open, seeing a rather chubby figure with wolf legs approach him. The Boogie Man’s eyes widened when the figure pulled out a metal skull on a chain. He launched the chain forward as the skull snapped its jaws, the Boogie Man closing his eyes in fright. In an instant, Oogie dropped to the ground, his shackles having been broken as the skull returned to its owner. “Well, Ah’ll be jiggered… WHO are YOU?”

The chubby being stayed in the shadows as he spoke. “Someone who’s tired of being the lower Nightmare.”

“Oh? Mmmmm…” Oogie smirked with delight.

**_Sweet Revenge_ **

"Boss! Look at all the pretty lights." Dumb John Silver goofily smiled as he watched the green lights slowly drift from the sky.

"Yarr, that's strange." Stickybeard observed. "Where do these lights be comin' from, mateys?"

"Yar, methinks it be the work of an omen brewing, Boss." a pirate replied.

"Well, whatever the case may be, it won't put an anchor on our plunderin'. Let's grab our first sack o' the night, boys. I see a couple o' scallywags right now."

The _Sweet Revenge_ came to a halt as the Candy Pirates set foot on the ground. Dumb John Silver looked ahead with fright as several green zombified children weakly limped along the streets as they moaned, drool dripping from their wide open mouths. "ZOMBIES! AAAHH!"

"QUIET down, Dumb John! They're just costumes!" Stickybeard told him. "Now let's grab one of 'em." The pirates followed their captain as he approached the nearest zombie child. "You thar! Kid! Hand over your loot."

"Braaaaiiiins."

"DEH! They want brains, Boss!" Dumb John yelled.

"'e couldn't take brains from ya if they WERE real, John! Okay, kid, cut the act." Stickybeard ordered, taking and holding the kid by the wrist. "And gimme the candy, before I cut off yer-"

Stickybeard couldn't finish before the kid split from his arm and dropped to the ground. Stickybeard studied the arm in his hand with interest. "Whoa, neat costume."

The Candy Pirates shivered with fear. "B-Boss? I don't be thinkin' those're costumes, anymore."

"D'arr, now where's yer sugarbone, mateys? These kids won't be havin' me fooled for long." Stickybeard grabbed the kid by the shirt collar and held him to his face. "Alright, kid: you've taken this far enough. So hand over yer candy, or ye'll not be havin' another gumdrop for the rest of yer-" The head of the kid fell back and rolled along the ground.

The pirates' eyes widened with surprise as a foul odor came from the headless neck. Stickybeard released the body as all of the other child zombies slowly approached and reached for them. The headless body stood to its feet and picked up its head, screwing it back on its body. "Braaaiiiins." it moaned, releasing the foul stench from its mouth.

"Th-They are real!" Stickybeard stuttered.

In a matter of seconds, the pirates were back on their ship and sailing off into the night as the brain-hungry zombies chased as fast, though slow, as they could.

**Quahog Bank**

“HEY, HEY, everyone!” the Sandman rogue, Holiday exclaimed as he stood before the bank, holding several pumpkin bags. “Holiday is BACK in town! And what better way to celebrate Halloween, than with my very own, though slightly predictable, PUMPKIN GRENADES!” The villain tossed his first grenade from the bags into the window, blowing up the inside. “What’s that? Robbing banks is overdone?? Well, if that’s the case, allow me to BLOW your mind, as a replace all of the cash with my very own…” he reached into his pocket and held up a dollar bill that was decorated with cobweb designs and skulls, “BOO BILLS, ha ha!”

 _“Mmm-BOO!”_ the dollar sounded.

“Ha ha, they’ll love it.” Holiday was about to grab another grenade, when suddenly- “Huh?” He felt a presence and looked behind him, seeing the count himself wrapped in his cloak. “We-ell, looks like we gotta Dracula type. Aren’t you a little too old for trick-or-treating?”

Dracula made a smirk, exposing his fangs as he loomed closer to the holiday villain.

“H-Hey. What’s the big idea? What’re you doing- Don’t- D’AAHHH!”

Dracula sunk his fangs into Holiday’s neck, and the villain was transformed into a vampire in seconds as Jack O’Lantern stepped out of the shadows. “My first Child of the Night.”

“Lucky for me I have no blood flow!” Jack joked.

“Some people vere not wearing costumes, and therefore vere not affected by the curse. They will be _mine_ before long.” Dracula explained.

“Hey, we got plenty of time! It’s a forever night, Dracy!” Jack smiled excitedly.

Dracula reached into his tux and held the Lunar Locket up towards the moon. “With the Lunar Locket, the moon vill always remain in place if I tell it. With your spell, Earth is at a standstill in time. It vill always be Halloween night, even if months have passed.”

“But now there’s still a problem regarding the Nightmare King.” Jack reminded. “He’ll catch on eventually. He won’t stand for any tampering with the balance. If you’re gonna seize the throne, we gotta do something about him.”

“I already have somebody vorking on the other side. He vill help bring the city down from the inside, if things go accordingly.”

“The King, too?”

“I have plans to turn the Nightmares _against_ their king. Jack…” he turned to face the pumpkin head, “you said the Nightmare King has human descendants… did you not?”

“Oh, yes! Virginia Sims and her children! Buuut… what does that have to do?”

“Did you know, whenever I bite some vone,” Dracula smirked, “and I absorb their blood, not only do they become Children of the Night, but I also gain vhatever possessions belong to them.” As he said this, the Vampire Holiday kneeled down as he presented his supply of pumpkin bombs, which Dracula took. “The King’s descendants have his blood. If I bite them, and take their blood… I vill have absorbed the King’s blood. And his possessions, the Nightmares, vill be _mine_.”

“But… couldn’t you just suck the blood of any Nightmare?”

“Nay… most of the Nightmares do not have blood of their own. But Virginia and her children are Nightmare-born. They have blood, vhich I can drink. The whole of Nightmare Land will be under my control.”

“It’s… still a little confusing… but I think I get it.”

“I vill first find her children. They have likely been transformed, too.” The count walked past Jack, leaving the pumpkin to himself as Holiday followed him. “Oh, yes.” Drac stopped and smirked. “Did you not notice the behavior of those zombie children?”

“Oh, yeah! Boy, they sure were getting into the act.”

“It is an effect of the curse. If the spell is not reversed, the humans will lose their sense of humanity… and become vhatever it is they have become.”

“Ooooh! And once you’ve turned everyone else into vampires, you really will be the Nightmare King.”

“And as long as the sun remains hidden behind the moon, I vill never have to sleep again.” With that, the dark count disappeared into the darkness.

**York Household**

The Yorks, Grayson kids, Dimalanta kids, and Yuki finally made it back to the York house, where they all sat down to have a rest after their already rough night. “Boy, that was a close call.” Nolan sighed.

“So lemme get this straight, that Jack-O-Lantern dude transformed everyone in the world into their costumes?” Dillon asked.

“Would explain why Mason and Haruka are a tiger and dragon, and I strangely feel more like Raven.” Leanne said. “And yet, I’m still voiced by Kerry Williams.”

“And I feel more like Beast Boy.” Lee smiled coolly, transforming into a rat and deer, then back to human. “That curse really did its tricks.”

“But how do we stop it?” Mason asked, in the form of a tiger. “How’re Mom and Dad gonna react when they see us like this?”

“Yeah, and Sheila totally bailed on us, too, the drunk!” the Haruka dragon complained.

“And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Count Dracula’s back from the dead.” Danika said.

“But the good news is, Nolan’s his favorite superhero.” Yuki smirked.

“And I’m Robin!” Dillon cheered, standing on the table and making a victory pose. “Isn’t this great, Dad? Now we can REALLY kick butt, together!”

“Hehehe. I don’t think so, Dillon.” Hearing this made Dillon frown. “Against someone like Dracula, I don’t think you should get involved. You got lucky back there, but I can’t risk getting you turned into a vampire.”

“Awww…”

“Nolan…” Danika looked with disappointment.

“Hey, this isn’t like your usual Kids Next Door villain. This is more DC Comics, if anything.”

“Well, we have to fight some pumpkin-headed guy, too.” Dillon reminded.

“Even so, I’m not gonna risk your life. Anyway, I’m going down to The Q to see if Mario has any tips that could help, and I need to make sure he’s all right, anyway. Yuki, you go out and look for Crystal. I’m hoping she couldn’t’ve ended up too far.” Nolan instructed as he and Yuki were about to head out the door. “I just hope this curse hasn’t already gotten too far…”

**Los Angeles News Station**

"This just in, terror on the streets of EVERY where as trick-or-treaters everywhere are magically transformed into real monsters." Eva Roberts announced. "Reports from Quahog, Rhode Island talk of a mysterious pumpkin-headed being, wielding a scythe, unleash some mysterious beam into the sky and send these tiny droplets of green raining everywhere, turning each person into whatever costume they were wearing." The screen showed these events happening as Eva spoke.

"Children everywhere have taken into the curse," Kade continued, "and while some are enjoying, others are not. Here is some footage of some of these transformations, taken by invisible people who so happen to be there at that exact place and time."

**L.A. Beach**

"WOOHOOO!!" Melody Jackson cheered, surfing in and out of the water in her brand new Zora form. The Ocean Princess dove beneath the surface and came back up, shooting water from her mouth. "THIS IS SO AMAZING!!!" Melody continued to swim around some more. “Come on, Danny, get in with me!”

“Nah, I’m good right here, Mel.” Danny Jackson replied, sitting on the beach as he was in the form of the fat King Zora.

“Hey, Melody, look! I’m a Cylon!” Eric Horvitz replied, indeed in the form of a Cylon. “WHOA!!” the nerdy boy jumped when a gunshot fired and hit the sand beside him, looking over to see the creator of _Battlestar Galactica_ wielding a gun.

“Rousy, lousy, son of a bitch, you DIE, you Cylon!!”

“WAAAH!” Eric began running around the beach as the crazy man chased and fired his gun. “MELODY, HEELP!”

“Eric!” Melody was about to swim to Eric’s aid, but remembered that they were on land. “H-Hey! Y-You better quit that! Or else!”

“For God’s sake, Melody, heelp!”

Melody reached below the sea and grabbed a starfish, throwing it to the beach, and missing the man by several feet. “Ahhh! If you hate starfish, you will NOT like what I just did!”

“MELODYYY!”

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Sheila Frantic limped her way all the way to the Drunken Clam, in the form of Conker the Squirrel as she was drunk out of her mind. She entered the bar and sat down at the booth beside Peter Griffin as the bartender, Horace brought them both beers. _“We now return to ‘Twilight’.”_ The TV said.

_“Bella. I’m a vampire, and I love you.”_

Bella stared blankly at Edward’s statement.

_“Bella. I’m a werewolf, and I love you.”_

Bella stared blankly at Jacob’s statement. She continued to stare as Jacob randomly took off his shirt. Afterwards, Edward went over to stand in the sunlight, brimming with diamond skin.

“AHH, what the hell is with these chick-flicks lately?” Peter Griffin asked drunkily.

“These blokes have NO sense of story arc whatsoevuh.” Sheila, in a mix of Conker’s and her own voice, stated, having another drink. “Why, I oughta go up to the makers of that movie and… Mmm-BLEHHH!” Sheila just threw up on the floor in front of Peter. “Whoops… Sorry, old chap.”

“Ahh, that’s okay, I gotta- BLEEEHHH!” Peter threw up in front of Sheila and fainted.

After having one more drink, the red squirrel-raccoon fainted as well.

**Frantic Household**

Marine Frantic had fallen asleep, but awakened at the sound of her alarm clock. She tiredly pressed the ‘Off’ button on her alarm clock and got out of bed, limping toward the bathroom, unaware that she wore cartoon gloves and shoes. As she made it to the bathroom, looking into the mirror, her eyes widened as she had been transformed into Rayman, the limbless, hand-drawn cartoon hero without arms, legs, or a neck. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Her eyes and tongue shot out as she screamed very loudly in a cartoon style.

Her husband, Elijah walked in then, and- “AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” His eyes and tongue shot out in an equal cartoon style.

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”_ a bunch of cartoon monsters broke in through the window, door, toilet, and other entryways, screaming like crazy. Marine, as Rayman, leapt forward with a battle-ready expression. The area blacked out as many stars and other shapes flashed as cartoon beating sounds were heard. The beatings went on for about 10 seconds, until…

“There, that’s much better.” Elijah said, switching the lights back on. “…Whoa…” He looked at the ground and found his cartoon “wife” terribly beat up. “Uhhh… I’ll just go.” With that, he left the limbless creature to his/herself.

**Heartly Household**

Jeremiah sat at the table, reading a newspaper, while Kami was still doing dishes as something climbed onto her kitchen window. “Hey, Mom.”

Kami looked up and- “AAHHH!” she screamed at the sight of her daughter, having grown lots of fur on her arms and legs as she was transformed into an ape.

“Yeah, I mighta ran intooo, a problem.” Kimaya said, in Dixie Kong’s form.

That’s when Beat jumped in through the window, in the form of Chunky Kong. “Kimaya, man, Ah TOLD you we shouldn’ta gone as the Kong Family, yo!”

Rhyme then climbed in, in the form of Tiny Kong. “Still, I feel a lot more agile this way.”

Kaleo Anderson climbed in as well, in Diddy Kong’s form. “You think we’d be able to eat head lice off of people without being judged?”

“I know I sure am.” Kimaya said, standing on her father’s head as she dug around and ate head lice.

“Well, guess I won’t be washing my hair tonight.” Jeremiah figured.

The Chunky Kong Beat searched around the fridge and asked, “Yo, Kimaya’s Mom, you got any ‘nanas or somethin’?”

“NO!” Kami whacked the gorilla with a broom, then whacked Kimaya off of Jeremiah. “And NO eating off your father’s head, young lady!”

This angered Kimaya, and the female ape began screeching frantically like an ape. The rest of the Gang members began screeching crazily as well, creating a ball of smoke as they rapidly began tearing apart the kitchen. Once they finished, they made a gaping hole in the wall which they escaped through, leaving Kami and Jeremiah ripped and torn. “Your daughter takes after you.” Jeremiah said.

“Maybe I need to lay her off the sugar…” Kami figured.

**Chariton Household**

A pair of big, blue eyes peeked at the front door of the Chariton home from a bush in the front yard. The white, catlike spirit, Mew came out from the bush, flying around as it yelled, “MEW! Mew Mew Mew! Mew Mew Mew! Mm-MEW!”

“Darcy, quit playing!” Sunni Chariton yelled, in the form of Lucario. “Uugh. I KNEW we shouldn’t’ve gone trick-or-treating. Such a waste of time…”

“Aww, you’re already sounding like him!” Darcy joked.

“Whatever. Let’s just see if our mom and dad can help…” Sunni approached the door and knocked with her fox paw. Coincidentally, Lucario answered the door, and was surprised at the sight of his second… self.

Both Sunni and Lucario stared at each other with interest and curiosity. They began to mirror the other’s actions, first turning both cheeks and exposing their teeth, checking for any food in between. After doing so, the two turned around, then jumped around to face each other again as both stuck out their tongues and made goofy faces. After a second of this, the two jumped behind both sides of the house’s wall, slowly peeking behind to face the other again. They tiptoed in front of each other, making slow movements that mimicked the other. Both Lucarios stared closer at each other as they carefully walked around the other in circles. They stopped, and the two immediately cupped their hands over their eyes and faced away. The two jumped around and started dancing goofily and making goofy faces at the other, and then both faced each other with fierce expressions, gritting their teeth as their fists trembled. The real Lucario was unprepared when Sunni punched him across the face and knocked him down.

“Ha! Got ya!”

“Grrr! YOU!” Angered, Lucario tackled Sunni to the ground, and the two began wrestling.

Rainier peeked his head out the door and watched this with confusion. “RAINIEERRR!” He winced at the sound of his wife’s screaming, hurrying into the bedroom.

“Mika, what’s wr- Oh…” Mika was in the form of a Barbie girl.

“WHAT did you DO?”

“…Um… I thought you would look cute if I dressed you up as Barbie…”

“CUTE?! LOOK AT ME! I’m…I’M…” Some music started to play, and Mika began dancing. “I’m a Barbie girl! In the Barbie worrrld, annoying toy, now. It’s a joy, now, come on, Rainy, let’s go party, oh-oh, oh, yeah!”

**Murphy Household**

Doug and Gwen Murphy were currently outside in the front yard, watching with terror as many monsters roamed the land. “Heh. And Zach thought _Coraline_ was scary.” Doug commented.

“Mom! Dad!” The Murphy parents looked over and noticed a dragon and a tiger dashing toward them.

“AHHH!” Gwen immediately grabbed her rake off the ground and began to swing it against the dragon. “Get away! Stay back!”

“Gah, Mom, it’s me!” Maddy yelled, shielding herself with her dragon wings.

That’s when their dog stuck its head out the doorway, snarling at the sight of the tiger. The dog barked rapidly as it ran out the door, trying to bite the tiger in the leg. “GYAAH, NO, SPARKY, IT’S ME! D’oh, I told Maddy we shouldn’ta got you- GET OFF!”

“Let’s get out of here, Zach!” Maddy yelled as she and her brother scampered as fast as they could away down the road.

**Ashland Junkyard**

A tiny, orange, helpless kitty-cat ran for dear life as it hid and quivered behind a cardboard box. The kitty, Rupert Dickson, peeked out as the two vicious, snarling dogs searched around for him. Rupert backed away and accidentally tipped over a can. The two dogs, Lilac Farley and Berry Bean, heard this, and immediately began chasing after the screaming kitty-cat.

**Uno Household**

Avatar Nigel Uno stood high atop the tip of Sector V’s treehouse, stationed above their own house. Nigel’s eyes and arrow glowed with powerful energy. He bended some water from down below, made shards of earth reach up, released some fire, and blew some air straight into the heavens. He brimmed with the almighty energy of the Avatar, master of all four Elements of Light.

 _“Nigeeel! Time to take out the trash!”_ his wife, Rachel called from below.

The Avatar dress-up jumped his way down the treehouse to do his duty.

**Downtown Cleveland**

The sounds of trumpets and drums played as Commodore Francis Drilovsky, along with his squad of navy troops which appeared out of nowhere, marched down the street, holding their weapons upward. The commodore was marching toward a man in a white wig and fancy English getup, who bowed as he presented a black box to the commodore. Once Francis arrived, he proceeded to open the black box. Commodore Francis removed the 3DS from the inside and studied it intently. Opening it, the commodore peacefully continued his game of _Pokémon Black/White_.

“Was there really any point to all that?” Aurora the Charmander asked.

“Mind your own concern, Miss Uno.” Francis spoke in a high British accent. “Now be a good little Charmander and warm my legs.”

Aurora rolled her eyes and went over to put her flaming tail near his legs.

**Drilovsky Household**

Patton Drilovsky had also fallen asleep. The man awoke to the scent of burning eggs in his nose, smiling peacefully as he got out of bed and went downstairs. “Faannyyy. Are you making my favorite, boiled eggs and-“ However, his face turned to horror when he walked downstairs, seeing a huge, black bear, which had torn up Fanny’s clothes, growling ferociously at him. “AAAAAHHHHHH!”

Patton also watched as two smaller bears came in from the living room. “Hey, Patton. Thought we’d come over to visit.” The second shortest bear said in Paddy’s voice.

“Did somebody tear up a quilt?” the smaller bear asked in Shaunie’s voice.

Patton only sighed and fell unconscious.

**Ashland Park**

The Sector W team was gathered in the park, watching as children in the forms of their costumes roamed the area. “Boy, this Halloween got a lot scarier…” Sally shivered, now transformed into an old ragdoll.

“This is actually kind of sweet.” Harvey said, sitting on the ground in the form of a polar bear with sunglasses.

“What about me?” Michelle’s tiny voice squeaked, the children looking down at her tiny Minish form. “I’m teenier than Vweeb! How am I supposed to bug Anthony when I’m like this?”

“Nnnnnn…” Anthony mumbled, still walking around like a Frankenstein.

“And speak of the Frankenweirdo.” Sally remarked.

“Nnnn, you’re beautiful…” Anthony said to her. “I would go out with you if I wasn’t already in a committed relationship.”

“And, if you weren’t, I _wouldn’t_ go out with you.” Sally told him.

“Ay, ‘tis truly a frightful adventure.” Fybi said, flying around them as a little black bat. “But pray, at least I still hath the wings to fly.”

“WOOHOOOO!” Aranea Fulbright soared around in the heavens, having the time of her life as an angel. “FYBI! I KNOW WHY YOU LOVE TO FLY SO MUCH NOW! THIS! IS! SO! AWESOME!! WOOHOOOO!”

Fybi rolled her eyes in disbelief at Aranea stealing her act. Aranea flew as high as the clouds as she stretched her arms and legs, keeping her eyes shut as the wind blew through her hair. When she opened her eyes, she screamed and was too late to slow down as she came in contact with a bird person. The two of them fell and crashed onto the land below. The rest of the Sector W gang hurried to see who Aranea crashed into, noticing the bird person dressed very familiar. “…Makava?” Sally questioned.

Makava recovered and frantically searched around the grass, picking up a dropped orange piece of candy. “Phew.”

The kids looked as Tronta Dunfree, Arianna’s brother, hurried over from behind, carrying a pot with a purple flower that was green around the edges. Tronta was dressed as Tron, and therefore was in the form of a younger Tron. “Makava, you all right?”

“Tronta?” Sally questioned.

“Yep, I’m Tron.” The alien said, setting the flower down as he pulled out his disk. “Back in the game. Running executable!” At this, he made several stylish flips with his virtual body, swinging his disk around.

“Uh, where’s Arianna and Vweeb?” Harvey asked.

“We’re right here!” The kids gasped at Arianna’s voice coming from the flower.

“And while I may look it, I’m not in a sweet mood right now.” Vweeb’s voice said, coming from the candy.

“They were turned into a flower and a piece of candy.” Makava said. “And me and Tronta got turned into… these.” Makava studied the bird wings on her arm.

“Oh, you’re a Rito! Cool!” Harvey recognized.

“Nnnnn…” Anthony smiled at the little piece of candy, picking it up as he was about to have a bite.

“Hey!” Makava smacked it away from him.

“I’m guessing Anthony just got a lot dimmer.” Vweeb remarked.

“And this Halloween got a lot scarier.” Sally said with fright.

“You think YOU’RE scared? What about me?!” Vweeb exclaimed. “I’m candy! Now people really DO have an excuse to eat me.”

“I know I almost did…” Tronta said.

“Don’t worry, Vweeb, no one’s eating you on my watch.” Makava assured.

“I expect the winters to be very cold.” Arianna said worriedly.

“Eh, we’ll plant you on Flora or something.” Tronta shrugged.

“I hope everyone else is coping well with their transformations.” Sally said.

**Cleveland Park**

Cheren Uno wore a determined expression, drawing his sword and raising it high in the air. Cheren dressed in Link’s clothing, the Hero of Time making several stylish swings with his sword before sheathing. He then stared at the back of his left hand as the mark of the Triforce of Courage revealed itself. The Supreme Leader smiled as he said, “Man, do I feel so epic.”

“Hey!” Cheren looked as a glowing, white, tiny fairy flew out of thin air. “Hello, Cheren. My name’s Navi. I’m going to be your partner from now on. My job is to follow you around and constantly yell ‘Hey’, so I can tell you useless information.”

“Ummm…” Cheren wasn’t sure about this.

That’s when another fairy flew out, making a ringing sound. “My name’s Tatl. I’m a fairy like Navi, but I don’t constantly call you, and instead of yelling ‘Hey’, I make this ringing sound, so it’s not as annoying.”

“Well-“ Cheren was considering this. “WAH!” He jumped at the feel of a rumble in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a glowing, light blue stone.

_“Cheren. It is I, the King of Red Lions. You can’t see me, but I’m a creepy, talking boat that guides you across the Great Sea. I can only move with a sail, in the direction the wind blows. All in all, I’m probably the least helpful of these partners.”_

“Hmm.” Cheren looked down at his shadow as Midna came up.

“Hey, Cheren, it’s me, Midna. You remember, the Firstborn of Shadow, the Twilight Princess? I can turn you into a wolf and ride you like a pony. I make witty remarks on our travels, but I actually have more character development than these other guys.”

“Okay-“

That’s when a pointy green hat with a beak jumped in front of him. “Hello, old chap. My name’s Ezlo. I’m a weird talking hat that can shrink you down to Minish size. You’ll be able to go into small places and whatnot.”

“Umm-“

That’s when Fi jumped out of the Master Sword. _“Master Cheren, I am Fi. I was created by the gods to serve the Hero of Time in his journey. I am gifted with incredible knowledge about the land, and I can help you dowse for certain objects. I can also record how many of a certain enemy type you have defeated, should you be interested.”_

“Eh hehe. Sorry, guys, but in all fairness, Fi was here first.” Cheren said. Fi jumped back into the sword while all of the other partners begrudgingly left the area. “WHOA!” Cheren was then tackled by a rolling rock, which stood up to reveal itself as Lin Beifong, in the form of a Goron.

“Oor? WAWR, RAWR.” Lin sounded as she stood up to reveal her rocky form. “I dunno about YOU, Cheren, but this Halloween is rockin’ for me!”

“Ack… will you please get off of me, Lin…” Cheren croaked, barely able to breathe under Lin’s heavy rock form.

Lin stepped off and allowed Cheren to stand. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a female Goron before.” He said, studying her form.

“Really? Well, lucky I picked this one, huh?”

“Ahem.” The two turned their attention as a certain pink bunny-rabbit hopped its way over. “Hellooo, Chereeen-“

“I’m NOT your BOYFRIEND!” Cheren yelled randomly.

“Say whuh?” Lin asked.

Panini giggled. “It’s from this show we watch.”

“O-kay…” Lin still looked confused. “Anyhoo, Cheren, any idea what’s going on here?”

“Well, obviously, everyone’s been turned into their costumes.” Cheren pointed out. “How, I don’t know, but I can tell it could lead to some VERY disastrous results. However, if anyone would know how to fix something like this, it’d be the Gilligans’ uncle, Facilier, so let’s find him before anything-“ Cheren jumped away before a ball of lightning could hit him.

The three of them turned around as a hooded figure in a black cloak held its open, pale hand out. The figure looked up, revealing itself to be a kid-sized version of Emperor Palpatine. “…Nebula?” Cheren asked.

“You _will_ face the powers of the DARK Side…”

“Not anymore. Run!” Panini yelled, the three dodging in separate directions as “Palpatine” released another lightning sphere.

**EiznekCm Household**

A simple little beetle was flying its way toward the home of Lehcar EiznekCm and her family. The beetle landed on the kitchen window, looking inside as Lehcar used her purple flames to roast a turkey. Arorua and Sirhc were sitting down at the table, Arorua reading a magazine, while Sirhc was quivering from the idea of monsters outside. The beetle flew toward the front door and landed on the ground, struggling to squeeze himself through the underside of the door. When he finally made it, the beetle—Nerehc EiznekCm—took time to catch his breath. The little beetle child flapped his wings some more and flew for the kitchen. Seeing his mother still roasting dinner, Nerehc quickly flew and landed on her back, walking up onto her shoulder. “Mooom!”

Lehcar heard a tiny squeak by her ear, glancing to her shoulder, taken by surprise of the beetle. “UGH!” Lehcar immediately smacked the beetle away, Nerehc crashing full-force against the wall before dropping to the floor. Nerehc’s head spun with dizziness. He felt a shadow loom over him, looking up in total horror as Lehcar towered over him with her sword aimed directly down.

“MOOOOM!” Nerehc flew out of the way just before the sword could penetrate him. Nerehc hurried began flying all around the kitchen, and through the living room as Lehcar chased him, desperate to kill the puny bug.

“Come here, you little piece of squash!” Lehcar demanded, missing Nerehc as she sliced part of the couch.

“MOM, IT’S ME! AAAAHHHHH!”

**Somewhere else in Cleveland**

The Gilligan Triplets, as the Three Stooges, ran crazily down the streets of Cleveland, with Harry in the front, until he skidded to a stop and caused the other two to knock him over. “Hey, watch where you’re goin’!” Harry yelled, about to punch Artie, but the boy ducked and caused him to punch Haylee.

“You can’t hit a girl!” Haylee yelled, swinging her arm to smack Harry, but Harry ducked, too, and Haylee fell over on top of Artie. Artie stood and hauled Haylee off, landing her on Harry and pushing him down.

“Why I oughta!” Harry yelled, poking Artie in both his eyes. Pretty soon, all three Triplets were in a battle of poking eyes.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, this is ridiculous!” Harry yelled, stopping the fighting. “We gotta quick actin’ like clowns and fix this fast.”

“Rrright! We gotta find Uncle Facilier’s workshop!” Artie decided. “And I believe it was…” They all turned to point in separate directions. They then turned to point at each other and-

“THAT WAY- D’OH!” They poked each others’ eyes upon turning.

“You flabby-“ Harry whined, kicking Haylee off her feet. The female triplet proceeded to bite his toe, and Harry began leaping and crying around in pain. Artie pointed and laughed, but Harry hopped over and stubbed his toe, so both began doing it as Haylee stood up and laughed. The two stopped as Artie smacked Haylee backside the head, and she tried to smack back, but Artie ducked, and Harry smacked her backside as well. Haylee turned to growl at him, but that’s when Artie tickled her hips and made her laugh. Soon, all three were in a slapping fight.

At the same time, Kirie Beatles was happily flying around them, flapping her wings as a tiny, pink butterfly. Her time of flight was short as some big-nosed guy with a big grin snapped her inside a jar. “I shall put you in a glass case and present you on St. Trimming’s Day!” he declared in a high British accent.

“Heey, that’s no fair, give her back!” Artie complained.

“And to add insult to injury, I present to you my fanny.” At this, he pulled down his butt flap and shook his rear end at them. “Hahahahaha! Nnnn-NYAH!” The British man then scampered off in a frantic fashion.

“Quick, we gotta go af-“ Harry was about to point in the man’s direction, but accidentally poked Artie’s backside. Artie twirled his fist and tried to punch him, but swerved too far to the right and punched Haylee. Pretty soon, all triplets were in another Stooges fight.

While they were fighting, they didn't notice a couple of frogs hopping their way down the street and into an alleyway.

Meanwhile, Dr. Facilier kicked back in his Voodoo Emporium, resting his feet on the table as he fiddled with his cards. "Man, business is oddly slow today." He then shot his attention to the door at the sound of some small knocking.

_"Uncle Facilier, it's Abby. We need yo' help."_

"OOH, time for business." The voodoo man perked up, hurrying over to answer his door. "And HOW may I-" He stopped midsentence, gasping loudly as he looked down at two familiar frogs, which he recognized as Prince Naveen and Tiana. "WAAAAIIII!" The frantic shadow man zipped into his shop. "No, no, NOT AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He opened the green portal in the Gateway Guardian's mouth, jumping inside as the guardian's mouth snapped shut.

"Uncle Facilier, wait!" Abby yelled as the two tried to hop after him.

"Well, on the bright side, we have a candlelit table all to ourselves. And look what I found!" Hoagie pulled out a banjo made of small twigs and web strings. He began to play and dance to a catchy jazz tune while Abby shook her head in disbelief.

**Quahog Graveyard**

Crystal Wickens began to recover from her unconsciousness, the woman awakening to fog in her eyes. Crystal stood and rubbed her head, looking around as fog covered the grounds of the graveyard. "What just happened..." The woman reached down to pick up her staff. As she grabbed her staff, however, she began to study it as it no longer felt like the high-tech staff she wielded, and instead felt like a plain, old wooden staff. She also looked at her hands, which her skin was painted green. She picked at it a little, and oddly enough, it didn't feel like paint, but her actual skin. The woman carried her staff as she approached a small, nearby river to study her reflection. She noticed that her hair was now dyed black as well.

"That is strange... what if-" Deciding to test this, she held her staff out and called, "Lumos." The tip of her staff alit with a light. She decided to test it again, and called, "Incendio." A fire jumped out of her staff and lit the ground. The woman studied her staff and her hands again, then looked down at her reflection. "I must be crazy..." Crystal bent down and was about to splash some water to her face, but- "AHHH!" Upon touching the water, her hand began to sizzle and burn, melting a little as Crystal backed away. She then began to understand what was happening. "I...I'm a real witch... Wicked!" she smiled in excitement. "Boy, wait until Nolan gets a taste of..." She stopped herself midsentence as she heard a grunting sound.

Crystal looked across the river towards the pumpkin patch. In the darkness, she could make out a very thin woman in a hat struggling to pull up a pumpkin. She carefully hopped across the river and stepped a little closer, seeing it was another woman dressed as a witch, with bat wings, trying to pick up a really large pumpkin. She appeared to be using those tiny bat wings to levitate above the ground. After a few seconds of struggling, the woman stopped to catch her breath. "Great. The one pumpkin that's big enough, and it's stuck like ooze. I knew I should've brought Harry along to help me pluck it; the one time I give him a break. Oh, what to do... Oh! Magic, duh!" Crystal watched as the lady shot some energy hands from her own hands and made the pumpkin levitate off its spot. With a snap of the fingers, the pumpkin vanished into thin air, and Crystal's eyes widened. "There! I'll leave the carving part to Harry." she smiled proudly.

Crystal then approached the woman with curiosity. "Um, excuse me. Miss?"

The witch turned and took notice of the other witch. "Ohh! I didn't think I'd find another witch out here! Are you a newer model?"

"Newer model? M-My name's Crystal, C-Crystal Wickens."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ms. Wickens!" the witch smiled happily, proceeding to shake Crystal's hand. "I'm Scary Godmother, and I'm one of Darkrai's... Oooh..." She took notice of Crystal's partially melted hand.

"Yes, I touched some water earlier."

"Ahh. Careful around those liquids. I'm guessing you were only created recently. Darkrai likes to make us using a special substance that's very dissolvable in water. It helps us work our magic."

Crystal was confused. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You know, Darkrai. Our creator?"

"Creator?" Crystal shook her head, "N-No, no, you don't understand. I'm not a real witch. I'm a human that was... somehow turned into a witch."

"Turned into a witch?" Godmother folded her arms in a confused fashion. "That's a different story. And come to think of it, what are all these green things that just dropped from the sky?"

"That's what I'd like to know. One of those touched me, I think, and then I fell into sleep."

"Sounds like some Halloween pranksters are up to mischief. And not the good kind. Ah well, we’ll figure this out together! Come on, Wiccan!” Godmother cheered as she got onto her broomstick. “We’re going to the Fright Side!”

“The Fright Side? What’s that?”

“The Fright Side is where me and my broommates live. It’s in the farthest side of Halloween Town, in the Realm of Seven Holidays.”

“Broommates? Seven Holidays?” Crystal shook her head and laughed a little. “This Halloween’s getting more… unnatural by the second.”

Crystal was about to have a seat on Godmother’s broomstick with her, but- “Uh-uh-uh.” The witch stopped her. “If you were a little girl, I MIGHT be able to fit you on this. Can’t that staff of yours fly?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Well, then, come on! I’ll race you there.” With that, the winged witch shot off into the heavens, cackling in the distance.

Crystal held her staff so it would levitate above the ground, then proceeded to sit on it. “O-kay… go.” In a second, Crystal was hanging on for dear life as the staff shot like a bolt into the heavens.

The wind rushed through Scary Godmother’s hair as she flew fast above the clouds, looking to her right as Crystal caught up, clutching her staff tight. “What’s wrong, Wiccan? Don’t you know how a witch staff works?”

“It’s acting differently! I’ve never rode it like this before!”

“Aw, it’s easy. Come on, I’ll show you the basics.” With that, the Scary Godmother shot below the clouds, and Crystal carefully flew after her. “WHEE HEEEEEE!” the excited witch shot up and down and above and below the clouds at high speeds.

“WHOOOAAAA!” Crystal did her best to keep up with her, already becoming dizzy at this pace. She watched as Godmother spiraled around some clouds, creating a swirly ice cream sundae. Wiccan tried to mimic her, spiraling around some clouds. However, rather than a sundae, she created some DNA.

“Time for some skywritin’!” the witch announced. Crystal watched as smoke emerged from the godmother’s broom, and the witch began flying all around in circles as she wrote something out. “EEHHH heeheeheehee!”

From the ground below, people could read ‘Witches of the Night’ as it was written in the sky.

Crystal tried to mimic her movements, smacking her staff so that it would also erupt smoke. “Waaaahhhh!” She began to fly around and zoom uncontrollably as she left a trail. From the ground, someone could read ‘Warning: Student Driver. May crash into you’.

“Alright, Wiccan, that’s enough playing around. Let’s go to the Fright Side.”

“O-Okay.” Wiccan still held tight to her staff as she followed the Scary Godmother. They continued to fly above the clouds, and Wiccan wondered where they were headed.

“There it iiis! Ah ha ha ha ha!”

Crystal eyes widened. “AAAHHH!” Before her eyes, a puff of clouds rose from below and formed a giant jack-o-lantern, brimming with green eyes and a mouth as Godmother flew straight into the mouth. Crystal shut her eyes and followed after the witch. They began flying through a swirling vortex of nightmarish greenness. Crystal weakly opened her eyes, seeing they were now flying out of the clouds, over a vast field of pumpkins as they were closing in on a very tall, 5-story house. Crystal followed as Godmother slowed down and came in for a soft landing in front of the house. They stepped off their brooms and were about to step inside.

**Dracula’s Dungeon**

The vampire lord stood in his quiet, pitch-black dungeon, looking down into his cauldron as visions played of the battle he just endured. It then showed the image of Danika, the goth woman looking fierce as she repelled him with the garlic and cross before. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, sensing that Jack was behind him. “Well, Dracy, I found out who the kids were. They turned into little Digimon creatures, whatever those are. When do we…”

Jack noticed that Drac was staring at the image of Batman in his cauldron. He turned and faced the pumpkin man. “I specifically asked for no bats… and here is, Batman alive and well, as if he has not aged a day…”

“Hold on, Dracy. Chances are, that’s just another victim of the curse. Before I unleashed it, I was fighting some guy in a wheelchair, dressed as Batman. I think you may have gotten the wrong guy.”

“As I suspected… he is not the Batman I remember. He cowers before me… his blood does not smell as fresh.”

“Actually, I may have a feeling on who he REALLY is. Guy in a wheelchair, he must be the one and only Sandman. He’s not much of a hero. You’ll have him dealt in no time.”

“Indeed… and vhat of this… nighttime _angel_ which repels me?” he asked, showing the image of Danika.

“Oh, that’s Danika Anderson. She’s a shadowbender that used to work for the Brotherhood of Evil, before she and her friends betrayed them. She’s currently married to Nolan York.”

“Ahhh… how fate divides us all.” Dracula sighed, calmly pacing around his cauldron. “And yet… a name could not sound so pure. Her dark radiance… looms brightly in my undead heart.” The vampire angrily looked down in his cauldron as the image of Danika and Nolan showed. “Vhy must you be vith someone… who could never match the darkness upon your form?”

_So many years have I vished to return._

_No other feeling in my heart had aches and burns._

_But now, as I make a comeback here_

_MISERY overtakes me, quite drear_

Dracula looked down at the vision of Danika with a depressed expression.

_Sweet Danika, vhy von’t you be my DEEAR?_

A swarm of bats emerged from the darkness, beginning to fly around and sing with Dracula.

_(I am the Night! I am the Darkness!)_

_(People who see me never make it through!)_

_SWEEET DANIII!_

_My heart YEARRNS for YEEE!_

_(I am the Night-)_

“SHE IS MY WIFE!”

_Sweet Danika, how you repel me so._

The image played of Danika repelling Dracula.

_I come begging for ye, and you tell me to go._

_Had that man not married you first!_ The image of Nolan showed.

 _Your blood,_ I _vould have thirst!_

_Nolan York, I come to kill you_

_Your family, TOOO!_

In the middle of a vast graveyard, a column of green smoke arose as Jack and Dracula emerged from the earth, along with Holiday and the army of bats.

_(I am the Night. I am the Darkness.)_

“And I’ll soon have a QUEEN for that spot, too!” Dracula announced.

_(People who catch my scents never pull through.)_

_SHEEE vill be MIINE_

_Vhen the EEEND is TIIME!_

_(I am the Night-)_

“I vill DRINK her blood!!”

_Sweet Danika, how I desire you!_

_Your eerie blackness haunts me so!_

_You vill have eternal liife_

_As you BECOOME my WIIFE!_

_(I am the Night- Prince of the Darkness!)_

Dracula faced the Vampire Holiday and ordered-

_GO, my minion, destroy ALL who oppose me_

_Bring me Batman’s bloood!_

Holiday nodded and scampered off into the night.

_SUCK his BLOOD, yes_

_All the vay from head to knee_

_And all vill see…_

_The fair Daniii…_

_VILL BE MIIINE!_

The bats cheered for their master and flew off, disappearing into the bright full moon in the heavens.

**So, that was basically the continuation of “Dark of the Night”. So yeah, nothing really happened, just some comic relief from everyone’s costumes. Next time, Crystal will enter the Fright Side, Nolan comes to talk to Mario, and the Nightmare citizens should catch on to what’s happening. Later.**


	4. Wiccan and the Broommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is whisked to another world by Scary Godmother, where she meets her unusual broommates!

**O-kay, peoples, let us introduce Wiccan TOO: the Fright Side Gang! Also, this upcoming song is based off of “Robot Hell” from _Futurama_ , so just imagine that soundtrack as you’re listening to it. Here we go!**

**_Chapter 4: Wiccan and the Broommates_ **

**The Fright Side; Scary Godmother’s House**

“Make room, gang, we got a new witch in town!” Scary Godmother announced, pushing open the front doors and allowing Crystal inside.

“Oh, now I have to make an extra batch.” A skeleton in a top-hat complained.

“Mr. Pettibone, this is my new friend, Crystal Wickens.” Godmother introduced. “Crystal, this is Mr. Pettibone.”

“Call me Skully!” the skeleton greeted, shaking Crystal’s hand.

“It’s, nice to, meet you?” Crystal greeted/questioned.

“Ah, so His Highness was toying with the magical goo again, ahh?” a baldheaded vampire with dark red eyes and a brown cloak questioned.

“Vell, it is nice that he still makes his creations look beautiful.” A female vampire said, wearing a black cloak over a red dress, and had long, raven-black hair.

A younger vampire levitated over to Crystal and observed her form. He wore glasses around his glowing red eyes, wore a black T-shirt with a skull design, white shoes, and indigo jeans. “Wow, you’re pretty! Are you single?”

“Ehh…” Crystal grinned nervously.

“Crystal, these are the Vampires.” Scary Godmother introduced.

“Count Max.” the male vampire bowed. “My wife, Ruby.” He directed her attention to Ruby.

“And our son, Orson.” Ruby introduced. “Orson, honey. Please do not sniff our guest’s neck.”

Crystal looked creeped as Orson was sniffing her neck. He stopped at his mom’s request. “Oh, Mom…” he rolled his eyes and drifted back beside his parents.

“Oh, and uh, Crystal’s not really a witch. She’s a human!” Godmother mentioned.

“Vell, she certainly LOOKS like a witch.” Count Max replied.

“There’s some kind of misunderstanding. We’ll work it out in a little bit, but there’s still a little work to be done. Oh, where is that werewolf? Ahem… Har-RYYY!”

“What’s going on?” Crystal asked.

“Well, every year, my broommates and I are in charge of planning the Halloween after-party for the Nightmares.” Godmother explained. “It’s never an easy job…” she said as she looked toward the stairs with an angered look, “but if SOMEONE would pull their weight…”

They heard someone panting and looked to see a white werewolf in blue pajamas hurrying in through the back. “Sorry I’m late. I had other ‘BUSINESS’ to attend to.”

“ _Harry_ … this is Crystal.” Godmother introduced. “A new friend.”

“OH, ‘tis truly a pleasure.” Harry greeted, walking over to shake Crystal’s hand with both of his. “It’s about time we had another witch around here.” He put his head closer to Crystal’s and said in a smooth tone, “And I must say, you are looking FANCY this night! We don’t have very many witches of your beauty and-“

“Ahem.” Harry looked with fright at the angry Scary Godmother. “Harry, aren’t there jack-o-lanterns you need to be carving?”

“OH, yes, yes, how rude of me. Erm, RIGHT AWAY, Your Frightfulness.” Harry bowed as he left out the back door.

As he left, a blue, ghostly cat soared in from the window, releasing a ghostly, moaning meow. “Oh! And this is my cat, Boozle.” Scary Godmother introduced.

“Hey, Boozle.” Wiccan smiled and waved.

The cat released another meow before flying out through the back.

“So, what’s your deal with that Harry guy?” Crystal asked as Scary Godmother led her to the couch.

“Oh, Harry’s working off a little… debt. He’s got this huge obsession with candy, and last year, he ate a giant chunk of it. There was hardly any left. So now he’s busy doing extra work around the Fright Side.”

“Hm-hm, better candy than flesh, wouldn’t you say?” Crystal chuckled.

“Well, true that. Anyway, have yourself a seat, Crystal.” Crystal did so and had a seat on the couch, resting her feet on the table. “Can I get you anything? Cookie Cobwebs, Spider Ice Cream, Bloody Sandwitch?”

“Umm… I’ll just settle with some candy at the moment.”

“Ooh, yes, nothing eases the troubles like some tasty candy!” Harry exclaimed as he stuck his head in the living room.

Scary Godmother smacked him away with her broom. “OH, and we should probably do something about that melted hand of yours, huh?” Crystal studied her hand, remembering its deformed appearance. “Thankfully, Darkrai gave me these to carry around in case _I_ would need them.” Scary Godmother pulled out a syringe with some red toxin. She stabbed it into Wiccan’s hand and said, “’ere you go!” Wiccan winced as the potion absorbed into her skin. As Godmother pulled it out, Crystal watched as her hand slowly formed back to its normal, unmelted witch-like self. “There! You’re just like one of the Nightmares now!”

“Hehe… sorry… this is still coming off as quite a shock to me.” Crystal said as she waved her hand a little. “This whole thing with flying on broomsticks, witch magic, and… King of Nightmares… I never really believed any of this was real.”

“Never believed it was real? You were dressing up as a witch earlier. You had the staff and everything.”

“My staff usually worked with, well, high-tech stuff.” Crystal explained as she held up her staff. “I had this little monitor thing on the end which I can change to make it shoot fire, ice… And it can also defy gravity and create holographic clones of myself. There was never any REAL magic to do with it. I may like this witch stuff, but I’m a woman of science.”

“Well, Ms. Woman of Science,” Godmother smirked, “you’re a real witch, we’re real monsters, we’re all real creations of the Nightmare King, it’s all real.”

“Hm-hm. My friend, Nolan told me about them, but I never believed that the Nightmare King, or any of those gods existed.”

Harry shot into the room with a surprised look. “’Never believed the gods EXISTED’?”

“Sounds like someone needs a song and dance number.” Godmother suggested with a smirk.

“Hit it, boys.” Mr. Pettibone instructed to a band of skeletons which appeared out of nowhere. The skeletons all began playing music as Godmother sang and danced.

_Scary: So ya don’t believe magic_

_Or that other stuff_

_Well get ready, Wiccan_

_This witch’s gonna prove you wrong!_

Scary Godmother grabbed Crystal’s arm and pulled her to her feet, spinning her over between the vampires as they danced.

_We’re beings of Darkrai’s heart and mind and soul_

_As well as many toxins, but that sounds quite too droll._

“I’ll say, I never believed it a bit.” Crystal said.

“Well, girl, prepare for your mind to be hit.” Godmother said. She grabbed Crystal and spun her over to Skully, who pulled her in with his cane.

_Skully: Where do you think we go when we die_

_Down to the Underworld so that demons may decide our fate._

Skully released Crystal and spun her away. “Demons? That sounds fairly strange.” Crystal said.

“Well, just look who’s calling WHO deranged!” Godmother sang.

_Scary: Solaris is sun, Polaris has snow, my dear_

_They had fights after fights, then decided their perfect time of year!_

“But I thought it was the sun and Earth’s relation?” Crystal asked.

“It’s merely coincidence, no correlation.” Godmother replied.

The vampire family then moved their heads closer to Crystal, creeping the witch out.

_Max: My wife and I-_

_Ruby: -To have eternal life, we must-_

_Max: -Remain in the dark-_

_Orson: -Or we’d turn to diamond dust._

Godmother put on a grin and exclaimed, “Come on, Wiccan! Don’t be a chicken!”

The music silenced for a brief moment as Wiccan watched Ed limp by, bent over as two chickens rode on his back. “Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck.”

“It’s as real, serial, and surreal as cereal gets!” Godmother exclaimed as the music started back up.

Wiccan watched as each of the broommates had a bite of some spider cereal. Before she knew it, Wiccan and Godmother were going down a roller coaster coffin.

_Wiccan: It’s much too straaange-_

“There’s not much more that I can say.” Godmother said.

_Wiccan: Will we run into Bellatrix Lestrange?_

“Nope- s’ far as I can tell, she’s gone and hit the hay.”

_Wiccan: I’d rather hang with Angelie Lemange._

“Come on, Wiccan, don’t be scared. If anything, human lives are always spared. Just kick back, relax, enjoy the show.”

“Just how far is this coffin going to go?”

Scary Godmother put on an excited expression, and Crystal had a horrified look as the coffin was coming to the end of the track, into an endless, orange, nightmarish abyss. “AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Her screams echoed as she dropped the long drop, but was caught by Godmother just a few inches from the bottom, where all the broommates continued to dance.

_Scary: The gods have blessed the mortals with a magic shower_

_You’ve seen it yourself with their elemental power!_

“Well, I at least believed Spiderman and radioactivity.” Crystal said.

“Well, you at least believe something, quite intricately.”

_On Christmas, presents get delivered by Sandy Claws_

_I’d like a new broomstick, and Harry wants new claws._

Harry nodded excitedly at this, showing his claws. “But I heard Santa used a transportation device?” Crystal asked.

“It was magic once, and it’s magic twice!” Godmother grinned.

_Gods created continents and the oceans_

_How do you think land chunks move from place to place?_

“Convection currents and tectonic plates!” Crystal yelled.

“Thanks to Regigigas, and Groudon, his mate.” Godmother corrected.

_Crystal: But how do I know I’m not simply dreaming?_

_Scary: Sorry, dear, but all you’re doin’ is singing_

_And you’re singing in the scariest place of all_

_Harry: Most exciting time in all of fall_

_Skully: Scaring little kiddies right down the halls_

_Orson: Wanna go play some Vampire Ball?_

_Scary: So ya better get right here, in the game_

_Broommates: Long as you’re down here in Scary Godmother’s DOMAAAIIN!_

Once the song ended, Scary Godmother flipped a light switch, and the entire nightmare dimension switched back to the house’s living room. “SO, do ya understand better, now, Crystal?”

“Hm, well thank you for disproving all reasonable logic.” Crystal smirked, sitting back down on the couch. “Of course, the fact that I’m a witch must mean something.”

“Mm, that’s right. We need to figure out what caused you to turn into that.”

“Before this happened, my friends and I were fighting this pumpkin-headed being. He was holding a magical scythe, and used it to transport me to the graveyard.”

“Pumpkin-headed being? That sounds very familiar…”

“OH, it’s probably nothing.” Harry assured them. “Probably just a common thief getting into the holidays. Now… WHO wants some candy?” he asked with a hopeful expression, sticking his tongue out like a dog.

“Keep asking, and all you get is butterscotch.” Scary Godmother told him. “Anyhow, Wiccan, because of your little ‘situation’, I think I should help you train with some actual magic. Whatever caused this to happen to you, trouble can’t be far behind. You’ll need a way to defend yourself the old-fashioned witch way. Let’s go outside and I’ll show you!”

“Okay, sure!” With that, Crystal left with the witch through the front door.

As they left, Harry glared in Scary Godmother’s direction with a furious look before leaving out the back.

**Cleveland; Nugget River**

Zach and Maddy Murphy kept running until they arrived at the river where supposedly gold nuggets are found. They stopped to catch their breath as Maddy said, “Well, that could’ve gone better.”

Zach took this time to get a drink from the river, licking the water in with his tiger tongue. However, the tiger’s eyes were drawn to the attention of a lone rabbit that had hopped its way through the bushes. Zach furrowed his eyes, his tiger instincts kicking in as he growled at the tasty-looking rabbit. The rabbit took notice of him and scampered away, and Zach immediately gave chase.

“Zach, where’re you going?! ZAACH!” Maddy just stopped, realizing it was pointless. The dragon child looked down at her reflection in the river, frowning at the sight of her dragonified form. She sighed and held her head down in depression. “This is the worst night of my life. All I wanted to do was go trick-or-treating with my stupid brother. And now look at us! We’re monsters… our parents kicked us out… now I’m just another _freak_ like the rest of them.”

“Sounds like someone’s run into a little karma.”

Maddy’s ears perked, turning to see a lion come in through the bushes. Maddy jumped around and backed away in fear, but the lion said, “Maddy, relax, it’s me.”

“Chris?...” Maddy rose a brow, recognizing the voice.

“Yeah, I dressed up as Simba. Pretty neat, huh? So, where’d Zach go?”

Maddy sighed, “I don’t know. He’s always running off. ‘Course, pretty soon, they’ll have us taken to a savannah in Africa. He’ll have plenty of room.”

“On the bright side, now you know how it feels to be one of us.”

“No! I am _not_ one of you. I’m part of the race of _normal_ humans. I have nothing to do with you metahuman freaks.”

Chris only smirked, the lion jumping onto a rock. In the distance, some music started to play. “You don’t have to be a metahuman freak. You’re still not much different from us.” Maddy watched as Chris pounced further down the river. With a feeling of interest, the dragon decided to follow him as he started to sing.

_As you go through life, you’ll see_

_There’s so much that we… don’t understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don’t always go… the way we planned._

“Hold on, what do you know? You’re just a kid.” Maddy reminded him.

“Eh. I watch a lot of _Lion King_.”

“Ahh. Kind of figured that.” Maddy continued to chase him as Chris sang.

_But you’ll see, everyday_

_We will never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone._

They looked from behind some bushes as they saw Zach looking down a hole, trying to catch the rabbit.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride._

The tiger looked up and noticed them, panting and sticking his tongue out in happiness when he saw his sister.

_We are more, than we are_

_We are one!_

Zach leapt over and tackled his sister, pinning her down as he licked across her face a few times. Maddy pushed him off, and the two playfully started chasing each other. Maddy took a break from her playing and began to sing as well.

_If there’s so much more to see_

_Can I stiill just be meee_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart?_

_Or am I just one big part…_

_Of something that is planned?_

Chris sang-

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on…_

_Your journey has only JUST beguuun…_

_Tears of pain, tears of JOY_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride… deep DOWN insiiide…_

_We are one!_

Chris playfully pushed Maddy, and the dragon began to chase him further down the river. The dragon had him tackled, but Chris kicked her off, and tried to run away, but Zach jumped in his way. He continued to stay in Chris’s way until Maddy tackled Chris again. The two wrestled a little before Chris got to his paws and ran from them again.

_We are one, you and me_

_We are like the land and sea…_

_Our family UNDER the… um, moon!_

_All the wisdom to LEAD!_

_All the courage that you neeed…_

_You will find, real soon_

_We are one!_

The three of them now overlooked the city of Cleveland as monsters continued to roam. “You’ll get it, eventually. Anyway, let’s go visit Dr. Facilier. I don’t know if this comes close to voodoo, but it’s worth a shot.” With that, the three animals hurried into the city.

**Downtown Cleveland**

A lone man hid in the darkness of an alleyway, hiding with fright from all the monsters that roamed the streets. The man was caught by surprise when a being in green armor slammed a bear mask over his head. In a few seconds, the man was transformed into a bear. The bear roared and started aimlessly roaming the streets as more of Viridi’s Royal Guards came out from the darkness of the alleyway.

**Viridi’s Lair**

“AHH HA HA HA!” the Goddess of Nature laughed at what just happened. “This is too perfect! We can easily use the curse to our advantage! By dressing humans up as bears and other animals, we’ll soon be rid of the menace of the earth! It’ll be, good-bye disgusting humans, and HELLO creatures of nature! And as for the rest of the monsters, we’ll just dispose of them afterward.”

“Mmm, I see. There’s just one problem, Mistress Viridi.” Arlon spoke. “It seems that young Mister Nolan is looking for a way to resolve this matter. Should he succeed, what then?”

“He _won’t_ succeed. Not if my Forces of Nature have anything to say. This curse is staying in effect. And we are getting our Lunar Locket back from that Underworld outcast. No supernatural powers in the world can stop the powers of nature.”

**Downtown Cleveland**

“I said he was this way!” Artie yelled, earning another smack from Harry.

“And I say you have no sense of direction.” Harry retorted, earning an eye-poke from Artie.

The Three Stooges continued to battle as Chris, Zach, and Maddy found their way to Facilier’s Voodoo Emporium (which was in the alley only a few feet from where the stooges were). Chris pounded on the door like the cat he was, calling, “Mr. Facilier, we need your help.”

The witch doctor creaked the door open, gasping at the sight of the ferocious animals. “Dr. Facilier, it’s us.” Maddy told him.

“Oh, thank God…” Facilier sighed, pushing his door open. “Come in, kids. Already got a couple others.”

The three operatives approached the candlelit table, and Chris stared closely at a couple of frogs standing on it. “Tiana and Naveen?”

“Nnot quite.” Facilier said, shutting the door.

“Anyone of you seen our kids?” the Naveen frog asked.

“Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan?” Chris questioned.

“Yeah, Hoagie wanted us ta go as Princess and the Frog.” Abby, the Tiana frog, stated.

“Methinks we should find Eva.” Hoagie suggested. “She is a princess. And kissing her would be niice, yeees?” This earned a smack from Abby.

“And before you kids ask, I can’t fix you right now.” Facilier told them. “I was just down in the Underworld seein’ Grim. Jack O’Lantern’s escaped from prison.”

“Jack O’Who?” Abby questioned.

“That’s not important right now. But he’s unleashed an irreversible transformation spell. He’s created a replica of the Grim Reaper’s scythe and unleashed the Curse of Monsters, an ancient spell which the original Nightmare King casted upon the people a long time ago. He was sick of people dressing up and making fun of his monsters, so he cast a spell that turned everybody into their costumes. And now it looks like Jack is repeating what he did.”

“Irreversible? You mean we’re stuck like this?” Zach asked.

“Not quite yet. But we’re still trying to look up what it was that broke the curse. All I know is, we need to reverse it before midnight comes. If it ain’t reversed in time, the spell becomes permanent. The humans lose all sense of who they were, and become whatever it is they have become.”

Looks of worry appeared on everyone’s faces.

**The Fright Side; Scary Godmother’s House**

About an hour passed, and Crystal was still hanging with the broommates at the Fright Side, with Scary Godmother’s theme playing on a record. Since her technical staff had been turned into a magical one, Scary Godmother's been helping her train with her new powers. At this moment, a rat was sitting on the table, and Crystal had her wand focused on the rodent as it slowly changed shape into a cup, but still had the fur and tail on it. "Well, still a few touches, but you're comin' close!" Godmother complimented.

"I bet I could make my real staff project the illusion that the rat really turned to a cup." Crystal smirked as she thought aloud.

"But regardless, it would still be a rat. It wouldn't have changed." Godmother corrected.

"I hardly believe it's changed now." she smirked, tapping the witch with her staff.

"Well, Little Miss Science, there's _one_ particular magical spell that can't be projected by just a few nuts and bolts."

"And what might that be?"

"The Patronus Charm." she stated simply with a grin.

"Patronus Charm? The one that conjures light? My staff can do that easy."

"No, no. The Patronus Charm isn't just some _light_. It's a powerful light, a very special light created by your happiest of memories. You know how fire can be produced through a deep passion, or ice can be conjured by a cold feeling. Well, the Patronum is a feeling that comes from the heart, and is powered by your most wonderful memories. It produces a powerful light that banishes the power of evil."

"Mmm. Still, it sounds just the same as that spell that conjures sunlight."

"Oh, you'll get it eventually." They were interrupted when a loud knocking was heard at their door.

_"SCARY GODMOTHER! There's something crazy goin' on that you need to hear about!"_

"Is that you, Bug-a-boo? Runnin' late again?" Godmother asked.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" A large monster, covered in grey fur with a blue head burst in. He had horns on his head, had many yellow-red eyes, had dozens of sharp teeth around his mouth, blue claw-hands and feet, and a blue devil tail.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Crystal jumped across the table in great surprise and fright of the monster.

"Oh, another witch. Is she your sister?" he asked Scary Godmother.

"N-No, no. This is my new friend, Crystal. She's a human. Crystal, this is Bug-a-boo. He's one of Darkrai's scariest monsters." she introduced with a grin.

“Oh, goody, you're just in time! I got my teeth sharpened! Check it out." The monster exposed his rows of steel-sharp teeth.

"AAAHHHHH!" Crystal decided to make like Scooby-Doo and run.

"Gee, if I'm scaring adults now, I'm asking for a promotion. Hey, wait!" Bug-a-boo charged after the woman.

"Bug-a-boo, don't! This is just like last time." Scary Godmother called, flying after them.

"Scary Godmother, I'm back with the-" Harry came in from the back door with some supplies, spinning around as the group charged past him. "Oh, Bug-a-boo! Have you got any candy?" He charged after them, still carrying the supplies.

"Not for you, Mister!" Mr. Pettibone yelled, going after Harry.

They ran past the Vampire Family, and Orson yelled, "Oh, boy, chase!", and ran after them. Ruby then charged after Orson, pulling Max along with her.

In the background, some classic Scooby-Doo music played as everyone ran down the halls of the house from their respective pursuers, with Crystal in the front. They all went up and down and all around the many entries into the living room before they suddenly split up and rammed into each other. They were knocked in a daze, but Crystal recovered and dashed up the stairs as the chase continued.

Crystal looked back as Bug-a-boo was hot on her tail, running as fast as she could to get away from the monster down the long, narrow hallway. As they zipped past a stand with three drawers, the bottom drawer slid open as Crystal peeked her head out. She looked up as Harry peeked out of the middle drawer, then widened her eyes when Bug-a-boo came out of the top drawer, and Crystal continued to run while Bug-a-boo chased, and Harry chased him. Crystal quickly dashed into a door and slammed it shut, then Bug-a-boo opened and dashed into it as well, slamming it shut. When Harry ran over and opened the door, he jumped in surprise as Skully angrily stood in the doorway, the skeleton raising his cane to whack him as the werewolf turned tail and ran.

Harry ran one way down the hall at the same time Crystal and Bug-a-boo were coming from the other way. Crystal and Harry skidded to a halt before ramming each other, the two of them looking back as their pursuers were coming close. Quickly, Harry leapt into Crystal’s arms and held tight as Crystal zipped into a door, making Skully and Bug-a-boo ram each other. Crystal ran and carried Harry up a flight of long stairs, and as the others were giving chase, Crystal and Harry suddenly slid down the stair handles, slipping right past them.

They were hurrying across the halls again as Bug-a-boo, and everyone else gave chase. They made it to a chamber of many coffins, and Crystal jumped into one on the ground, followed by everyone else, then came out of one on the wall, slipping into another. Bug-a-boo stuck his head out one, looked around, and went back in. Count Max tried to grab his son as Orson slipped out of a coffin, but evaded his father and went into another one. The vampire slid back into his as Harry hurried to another coffin, jumping in surprise as he opened it to only find Skully, who chased Harry as he leapt into another coffin. Ruby became a bat as she flew out of one coffin, then into another, and Skully’s bones were scattered and hopping around as they came out and hopped into another coffin. Bug-a-boo came out of a coffin in the front, becoming as large as the room as he crawled his way over to another coffin and squeezed in. Crystal came out of the very back coffin, having been shrunken to doll size as she hurried over to the floor coffin, shoving it open and kicking her tiny legs around to climb in.

In an instant, everybody began zipping around coffins as fast as lightning. At one point, they all peeked their heads out at the same time, looking around as they all switched clothes/looks with each other. Some more zooming around occurred, and Crystal was struggling to carry the very heavy Orson on her shoulders as she gave him a piggy back ride, the vampire raising his arm in victory as they went into another coffin. Some more zipping around as Scary Godmother ran into a double of herself, both of them shrugging. Harry then came out of one coffin and barred it shut tight, listening to see if Skully would try to break through. However, Boozle phased through the coffin instead. Harry cracked it open just a peek in curiosity, screaming in horror as a hideous monster shot out instead. It went back inside, and Harry looked back to see Skully, quickly running away from him. Pretty soon, everyone else dashed out of the coffin chamber as well.

They hurriedly dashed down the stairs as Crystal skidded to a halt in the kitchen, catching her breath. Bug-a-boo skidded to a stop beside her, catching his breath as he put his hand on Crystal’s shoulder to hold himself up. When they were finished, he tapped Crystal’s shoulder, gesturing for her to go. Crystal nodded in remembrance, and zipped away, the monster giving chase. The Fright Side gang was now running up the many stairs of the 5-story home, their shadows clearly visible in the windows. When Crystal reached the dead end at the end of the highest hall, she quickly climbed out the window as Bug-a-boo was close behind her. Crystal looked around with worry, seeing nowhere else to run up on the roof. Seeing Bug-a-boo desperately trying to crawl through the window after her, Crystal saw no other option.

“AAAHHH!” The woman leapt off the roof, dropping to the ground below.

“NOO!” Bug-a-boo leapt down after her, reaching his arms out. Scary Godmother flew down after him, Harry leapt after her, Skully leapt after him, Orson leapt after him, then Ruby, then Max, and Boozle remained at the top as her tail wrapped around the wind antenna at the top, her teeth grabbing Max’s cloak as they all gripped hold of whoever was in front of them. It ended with Bug-a-boo gripping Crystal’s legs, and the green-skinned woman was just inches away from the ground, the combined weight of all of them slowly making the house tilt down, until…until…

“…BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” They were all sent flying high into the sky. _“Aaaaaaaaa_ AAAHH!” In a few moments, they all came crashing through the roof, falling through all the floors and straight into the living room.

“HAAHAHAHAHA!” the big-toothed monster laughed. “Boy, that was somethin’! I haven’t had a good chase like that in years! You and I need to work out more often.” As Crystal looked up, having been knocked on the floor, she found Bug-a-boo offering a hand down. “Put ‘er there, pal!”

“Um… thanks?” With a baffled look, Crystal took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

“But could you keep it down with the scaring a little?” Godmother asked.

“Um, who is this, again?” Crystal asked.

“This is Bug-a-boo, the scariest monster in the Fright Side. He’s a monster that crawls under children’s beds and scares them.”

“I don’t eat them if that’s what you’re thinkin’.” Bug-a-boo assured.

“Well, you could have said that a little earlier.” Crystal replied.

“Um, Bug-a-boo, didn’t you have something to tell me?” Godmother asked.

“Oh-OH! That’s right! I was out scarin’ kids, see, when suddenly, the CRAZIEST thing happened! All of the kids turned into monsters!”

Hearing this made Crystal gasp. “So I guess Crystal wasn’t the only one.” Godmother figured. “Any idea what happened?”

“Er, well, I was in Quahog, you know, where you were goin’, and I saw this weird, pumpkin-headed guy cast some kind of spell with a scythe. I-I think it was JACK!”

Scary Godmother’s eyes widened. “Of COURSE!” she snapped her fingers. “I THOUGHT he sounded familiar! Jack O’Lantern.”

“Jack Who?” Crystal asked.

“Ever wonder why people started playing tricks on Halloween, Crystal? Legend tells of a man named Jack, who lived in a town called Endsville. The man was obsessed with pranks, laying a trap wherever he went. He was so obsessed, the Queen of Endsville ordered his execution. He was executed, but when the Grim Reaper came to take his soul, he played a trick and took the Reaper’s scythe. He made a deal with Grim to grant him eternal life. Grim gave it to him, but at a price: he cut off Jack’s head.”

“And then Jack replaced it with a pumpkin.” Skully followed. “And since then, he’s been laying tricks and traps every night on Halloween.”

“Last we heard,” Godmother continued, “Jack was finally banished to the Underworld after he stole Grim’s scythe again. That was a little over 20 years ago. But how could he get the scythe back?”

“Mmmaybe Grim got bored with it.” Harry said.

“But if Jack transformed everybody into monsters, then…” Godmother looked frightened again, “we might not have much time. Quick, Boozle. Fly to the King. He needs to know what’s happening.”

 _“Mrroooww.”_ The cat turned and soared out the door, into the starry nighttime heavens.

“Boozle?” Crystal questioned.

“Boozle serves as the perfect messenger cat. I’m hoping the King will be able to do something about this before it’s too late. Otherwise, Wiccan, I don’t think you’ll be going swimming again…”

**Virginia Seaside**

The drunken Sheila/Conker the Squirrel/Raccoon wobbled her way unknowingly all the way down to Virginia’s beach. She looked down as a fleet of ships gathered along the coast, with Commodore Francis Drilovsky standing before a troupe of military men. “Men… today is a very important day.” He announced in a high British accent, his loyal Aurora Charmander standing beside him. “We will be going to war. We are at battle with a new enemy. An enemy, the likes of which we’ve never seen before. We don’t know who they are… or where they come from… but we must prevail. Please know that you may not come out of this alive… but know that your children’s children will know you have fought the great battle. Now, be prepared… for we will be going to war. With an enemy, the likes of which we… erm…” he realized he was repeating his previous words. “Ahh, sh**.”

The commodore looked as Sheila Frantic was limping his/her way over. “And who are you?”

“M-My name’s Conker… or somethin’.” Sheila replied, sounding more like Conker.

“Mm. Well, Conker, it seems you’ve come at a perfect time. We are in need of your assistance. As you can see, our exit out of this coastside appears to have been blocked off by the opposing side.” He directed her attention to a series of boulders blocking the ships’ way out of the beach. “Your assignment is to find a way to clear these boulders, so that our ships may leave for battle. Ahem… anyway, Conker, it seems you’ve come at a perfect time. We are in need of your assistance. As you can see, our… er… ahh, sh**.” The commodore decided to leave for his ship.

Sheila the Squirrel drunkily looked toward the boulders, then toward the packs of explosive powder on the ships. With one more drink of beer, the squirrel-raccoon limped her way aboard the ships.

**The Q**

The bookstore was awfully quiet this night, having only a few customers while everyone else was celebrating Halloween. Mario Ramsey was sitting bored at his front desk, looking up when he heard someone enter the door. “Heh. Sorry, dude, no costumes in the bookstore.”

“Mario, it’s me.” The guy in the Batman suit said.

“…Nolan?” Mario raised a brow. “Nice costume! And hey, looks like your legs are working.”

“We were fighting this jack-o-lantern guy and he unleashed this curse that turned everybody into their costumes. I turned into Batman, so my legs started working. Also, I’m… a lot more buff.” He smiled, pumping his left arm muscle. He shook his head back to reality and said, “A-Anyway, there’s something else, too: you’ll never guess who I ran in to: Dracula!”

“Dracula? You mean the vampire?”

“Yeah, same one that Batman fought. He thought I was the real Batman, and he wasn’t happy to see me. We were able to scare him off, but he’ll be back, and I think he has something to do with what’s happening. Do you have any books about vampires and their weaknesses?”

“Hold on, let’s see…” The former operative rolled his way over to a bookshelf and began skimming along a row of V’s. “Vampires, vampires, okay, here’s something.” He pulled off a book and began reading. “Well, for one thing, it says that vampires can’t enter your home unless they’re invited in.”

“So we’d be safe if we just stayed at my house or something?”

“To some extent, probably. It also says they’re weak against wooden steaks, crosses, sunlight, rushing water, garlic… but other than that, they’re pretty much invincible. They have diamond-hard skin, and each of their senses are far more heightened than a regular human’s.” 

“Well, sunlight’s definitely out of the equation. Apparently, they’ve blocked out the sun.”

“Actually, it says any light can weaken them, but sunlight’s more efficient. Oh, but look at this: it says that, usually, whenever a vampire is awakened from its slumber, they seek out a bride to marry and be with for the rest of eternity. Obviously, they suck the bride’s blood, making them a vampire.”

“Hmm…” Nolan began to think. “When Danika saved us, Dracula did seem a bit… attracted to her.”

“Well, that makes sense. She’s goth… she shows little emotion… she’s got shadow powers… yep, she and Drac are like a better-developed Bella and Edward.”

“Well, he can’t have her. ‘nuff said.”

“I think that’s up to her.” Mario remarked.

“Mario…” Nolan sighed.

“I’m just kidding. Ooh, but check this out: it says, whenever a vampire bites someone, and absorbs their blood, they get whatever possessions belonged to the person whose blood they drinked.”

“So, theoretically, if he bit Rachel or something, he would gain possession of the Master Sword?”

“Possibly. Or if he bit-“ Mario was interrupted at the sounds of screaming outside.

They hurried outside to find people running and screaming as another vampire ran about, grabbing and biting everyone he could catch. The vampire grabbed his latest victim and took a bite, hissing in the direction of Nolan York as blood drooled from his mouth. “Holiday?!”

Holiday tossed the victim away and crawled closer to his target. “Batman-ah… my master vill be pleased, vonce I have drank your blood.”

“He’s become a slave of Dracula. Watch out, Nolan!” Mario yelled, getting back into his bookstore.

Nolan jumped to the side as Holiday tried to grab him. The vampire leapt at him, but Nolan grabbed his arms and tried to keep him back. Holiday pushed Nolan away, and he slid against the wall of a building as Holiday leapt at him again. Nolan rolled to the side and back to his feet as Holiday was about to jump him again. Nolan readied his guard, but Holiday didn’t have a chance as a series of bombs flew down and exploded between them. As the smoke cleared, Holiday’s eyes widened at the smell. “Garlic?!”

Dillon York dropped to the ground on his feet with an excited expression. “That’s right! Not so tough now, huh?”

“Dillon! I thought I told you to stay home!” Nolan yelled.

“I wasn’t gonna give up, yet, Dad. I’m not letting these weirdoes mess up our Halloween.”

Holiday recovered and hissed at the boy wonder. The villain was once again taken by surprise when a bull charged from behind and shoved him against the building. “Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!” Leanne used her new shadow/psychicbending to grab the vampire and toss him far into another building.

“Woohoo!” Haruka cheered as she and Mason hurried onto the field. Lee turned back into his regular (Beast Boy) form and kept his cool look.

Holiday recovered from the throw and wiped any blood from his mouth, then licked it off his hand as he stood up. At that moment, all of the people he had bitten started to turn into vampires themselves. The operatives backed away with fear as all of the vampires crept closer. To their relief, however, a bunch of crosses dropped from the heavens and stuck into the ground. The vampires looked around with confusion, and all began to grow weary, holding their heads in pain.

The heroes watched as a flying saucer landed on the road, and a skeleton being with a jet-black tux stepped off. “Everyone, get in.”

“Wh-Who-“ Nolan was about to say.

“There will be time for questions later, but we must get to Nightmare Land. Come on, fellas, let’s go.”

With questioning glances, the group of operatives hurried onto the saucer, and Mario watched as it took off into the starry heavens.

“Well, looks like Nolan’s off for another adventure.” Mario figured. The crippled man looked to the weakened Vampire Holiday and calmly rolled over. He took one of the crosses and took Holiday by the sleeve, slowly leading him off. “Come on, Mr. Holiday… have I got some things for you.”

**Crystal Household**

In the darkness of the home of Yuki Crystal, a young girl sat on her bed in her dark, lonely room. The girl had icy-white, spiky hair that went below her shoulders, and big eyes that were a pale orange-grey, free of any emotion. She wore a flowing dress that was greyish-black on the upper half, and the lower half, the skirt, was pinkish-orange. She wore a white bow on her chest, long, black socks, and black shoes. Her shirt had white cuffs around her hands, which were barely visible, except for her fingers.

The girl sat quietly in the dark of her room, a blank, emotionless stare upon her face. “It’s Halloween… and no one wants to go trick-or-treating.” She spoke in a dull and depressing tone. “Everybody is pretending to be monsters… while all I have is the darkness.”

The vision of her room disappeared, and the child now sat in complete and total blackness as the silhouette of a gigantic woman with snakelike hair made itself known. _“And now all the humans are cursed like the little monsters they are.”_

“But, if I have gone… could I have been there to _save_ my friends?...”

 _“Hm, don’t waste your time. Those people aren’t your_ real _friends. Humans are all alike, really. They’re all just a fickle bunch. But you, you’re different. You see them for what they truly are. Those eyes of yours, they’re a gift. They see the truth. They see what pitiful scum humans truly are.”_

“And.. these ears…” the child looked up to face the entity, “they hear what they say. They hear… what _you_ helped me to hear.”

 _“Yes, dear, I did. It would’ve been sad to see another human fall victim to the age-long curse. I felt it high time I… helped a poor soul see the light for what it truly is. Darkness is the only power that drives these humans. But they blind themselves to what they truly are. And they refuse to befriend you because only you can see the_ TRUTH _.”_

“Hmm…” the child looked down in sadness.

 _“Ohh, but don’t worry!”_ the woman perked up, leaning her head closer with a comforting tone. _“I know someone who would be your friend.”_

The girl looked up. “Who?”

_“Go to the Happy Mask Shop that just opened in Virginia. You will know his face… when you see it.”_

The dark vision ended as the girl was back in her room. There was a knocking at her door as her mother, Olive Crystal-Pioji came in. “Miyuki, honey. Is everything okay? There’s still plenty of time for trick-or-treating, if you want.”

“Yes, Mother… I think I will go see if Sector V is available…” With that, Miyuki stood up from her bed and slowly walked past her mother, leaving down the hall.

“Okay. Be careful, Miyuki.” As her daughter left for her treehouse, Olive could only stare with worry.

**Ahhhh… I am gonna write myself to death one day. Anyhoo, yes, Scary Godmother’s song is based off of “Robot Hell”. And obviously, Chris’s song, “We Are One”, comes from _The Lion King II_. Next time, Nolan and the gang will head to Nightmare Land. Later.**


	5. Creepy Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula attempts to gain control of Nightmare Land through Darkrai's descendants. Meanwhile, the broommates have a traitor amongst them.

**And here the heroes meet the Nightmare King… again. But this time, his son, too! Here we go!**

**_Chapter 5: Creepy Coup_ **

**Fright Side; Scary Godmother’s House**

Scary Godmother and Crystal Wickens stood in the house’s front yard as Crystal stood before a copy of Legion which Godmother had created. The nightmare-crazed psychotic gave her a grim look, holding a syringe ready as he calmly approached the frightened witch. Crystal began to sweat (not literally) with anxiety, the staff trembling in her hands. She took aim at the fake and called, “Expecto Patronum. AHH!” However, the staff unleashed an explosion, blowing her back.

“Ugh.” Godmother rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, making the illusion vanish as she flew over to help Wiccan up. “No, no, Crystal, aren’t you doing it right? The Patronum can only work when you think of a _really_ powerful memory. What memory did you think of?”

“Well, when I got this new Encyclopedia of-“

“No, no, that won’t do! Happy memories aren’t just any desires that can make you happy. That true happiness dives into the _deepest_ section of your heart, and gives you that light that guides you when there seems nothing left but darkness. Don’t you have any memories like that?”

“Hmm…” Crystal started to think, “Well, the only thing that comes to mind is when I first met-“

“Scary Godmother!” Mr. Pettibone yelled, shoving the door open. “Boozle’s reached the Nightmare King! He’s waiting for you.”

“Uh-oh! Break time, Crystal. We have to tell the King about what’s happening.”

**Nightmare Land**

The flying saucer had arrived at Nightmare Land, and the heroes followed the skeleton man as they stepped off in Town Square. “Boy, that was a close call. Thanks for saving us, Mister.” Leanne thanked.

“Who are you, anyway?” Lee asked.

The round-headed bone man turned and faced them. “My name is Jack Skellington. I’m the Nightmare King’s son.”

This caught them by surprise. “His… son??” Nolan questioned.

“But aren’t ALL Nightmares technically his children?” Dillon asked.

“Well, sort of. Only Nightmares that are very special to him does Darkrai consider his own blood-related children. A long time ago, Darkrai reached deep into his very own insides, and pulled out an ancient fossil of one of his former bones. He mended it into a ball, poked holes and a mouth in, and placed it on the body of a headless skeleton. He then sprinkled parts of his own DNA on the body, and I came to be. It was his deep desire to have a son of his own that caused him to create me.”

“But how come _we’ve_ never seen you?” Nolan asked. “My friends and I have known the Nightmare King forever, and he’s never told us about you.”

Jack looked down and scratched his head with a saddened look. “We’ve… grown apart, over the years. But that’s not important. I assume you’ve already run into Count Dracula.”

“Once. And more times than I would want.” Nolan replied.

“And this pumpkin guy! He turned everybody into their costumes!” Dillon exclaimed.

“Yes, we know. Let’s go meet the King. He should inform you on what’s happening.” With that, the bone man led the operatives downtown toward the Fear Factory. “But Lord only knows how far the curse has reached now.”

**Cleveland Park**

The soundtrack “Duel of Fates” played as Cheren and Nebula Palpatine clashed with their swords at the park. Nebula grabbed a bench with her psychic and tossed it, by Cheren jumped to the side. The Hero of Time drew out his Gale Boomerang and tossed it, spinning and blowing Nebula all over the place. Nebula crashed into a hotdog stand, quickly raising her lightsaber in defense when Cheren leapt at her for a strike. She stood up as the two continued swinging at each other, while Lin Beifong and Panini hid and watched from behind a fountain. “WOOHOO! Go Cheren!”

“Shouldn’t we help him?” Panini asked. “The way they’re fighting, one of them could actually kill the other.”

“Well, I doubt those bunny legs of yours can do any good. Either way, I’m just enjoyin’ the show. Come on, slice him!”

“Oh well. Either way, Cheren just looks _soooo_ dreamy.” Panini said, staring beautifully at Cheren.

**River somewhere in Iceland**

Lola and Terry Stork, in their Lopmon and Terriermon forms, were currently wandering about a natural setting in Iceland. Lola carefully approached the river, looking down and studying the reflection of what she had become. “Man. This is the worst Halloween ever!” her brother, Terry complained as he paced back and forth. “I always thought it’d be cool to be a Digimon, but this is ridiculous! Why can’t we celebrate a holiday without something crazy happening?”

“Geez, relax, Terry. I’m sure this won’t last forever.” Lola assured him.

“It better not. How are Mom and Dad gonna react when they find us like this? ‘Course, MOM probably won’t be any help, anyway.”

“Why don’t I help resolve this matter?” a mysterious voice asked.

“Well, if you have something that’ll help, we’ll… Huh?” Lola wondered who was speaking.

“AHHH!” the Digimon screamed when the pumpkin-headed man, Jack O’Lantern, jumped out from the bushes, wielding his scythe.

“Some fresh Digiheads for the road!” The kids jumped to the side as Jack stabbed his scythe to the ground. Terry ran around the area as Jack zapped magical rays toward him. As Terry distracted him, however- “YOOOW!” Terry’s shadow, turned to a Digimon as well, shot over and bit Jack’s shadow’s leg, resulting in the pumpkin man getting hurt.

“I still question how _you_ got to be a shadowbender, not me.” Lola commented.

**Stork Household; about 10 years ago**

The newly born Terry and Lola lay peacefully asleep in their little crib as Midna emerged from a shadow in the room. The Shadow Firstborn wobbled drunkily as she stood on the floor, holding a bottle of whiskey. “Boy, Nolan has got to try this, mmmm, new whiskey stuff.” She said with a burp. “Okay. N-Now, which one of the little brats is gettin’ new powers, huh?” The Firstborn wobbled over to the crib and levitated above them. Midna studied both of them intently, still drunk and confused out of her mind. “Lessee, I think it was… ahh, forget it. I’ll just… pick one at random… lessee, eenie, meenie, miney…” And with a few more wobbles, she touched her finger to the more volatile boy, Terry, making a spark. “Theere, that should do it. ‘ave fun with your new powers, you… mmm, little munchkin.” With that, Midna drifted over to the window, using her powers to smash it open as she then dropped to the ground outside.

**Right now**

Jack grabbed and yanked the shadow off of him before tossing it back at Terry, while Lola continued to hide behind a rock. “You kids are getting on my last nerves.” The man raised his staff in the air and began charging a powerful jolt of magic, which he took aim at Terry. “Have fun being a pile of DigiDUST!” But before he could fire it- “OOOW!” A purple hand flew over and struck his rear from behind.

“Not my children.” Virginia Stork told him.

“MOM!” Terry exclaimed.

“How’d you know it was us?” Lola asked.

“I heard what happened on the news and I ran out to find you kids.” Ginny told them. “Okay, freak,” she began as Jack stood up, “I don’t know who you are, but the only way you’re gettin’ my kids is over MY dead body!”

“A very fair deal.” Ginny gasped at the sound of this dark voice. A hand was cupped over her mouth, and another hand grabbed around her waist as Dracula appeared behind her. Ginny tried to shake away, but Dracula kept his tight vampire grip. “You are a stunning woman… but I am after much more. Still… your blood smells tasty enough.” Virginia quivered in fear as the vampire gently licked against her neck. Lola and Terry were watching with fright, and as they felt a shadow loom over them, they screamed in horror as Jack’s scythe came down.

**Fear Factory; Darkrai's Throne**

"So, you've seen it yourself, have you?" Darkrai asked as the hologram projection of Scary Godmother showed from Boozle's mouth.

_"Yes. Bug-a-boo told me, and I even have someone here that fell victim to the curse."_

_"Hi!"_ Wiccan appeared in the projection, waving at the king.

"Hmm. Then it's clear that Jack O’Lantern and Dracula are working together. And since the sun has been blocked off, they clearly both have something to gain from this. Dracula's freedom to roam the night, and Jack's very desire for pranking. But is that all?"

The doors to his chamber suddenly opened, and Darkrai drew his attention to Jack Skellington, who led the heroes inside. "Jack."

 _"He's there??"_ Godmother asked, surprised.

"Not THAT Jack. My son, Jack. And I see you've brought the others along."

"And right on time, too." Nolan said.

Crystal looked from behind Scary Godmother in the projection. _"Is that you, Nolan?"_

Nolan looked closely at the projection. "Crystal?"

 _"Oh! So that's who your friend is!"_ Godmother observed.

 _"Is that Batman?!"_ Skully exclaimed, getting in the projection.

"No! We've been cursed to turn into our costumes." Nolan told them.

 _"We've already figured that out."_ Crystal replied.

"Do you have any idea how to stop it?" Lee Andrew asked.

"The Curse of Monsters is something my father used long ago." Darkrai explained. "To get revenge on the humans for making mockeries of our kind. It was kind of laughable, really. Hrm hur ha ha. But the curse is very powerful. It behaves like any transformation curse. In the olden days, it was my father himself who broke the curse. It wasn't any fun scaring humans when they weren't human."

"So that means YOU can break the curse." Nolan figured.

“No. It can only be broken by whatever it was that caused it, plus more. My father was a god, so his power alone was enough to break it. But when it comes from an alternate power, you need more. To break the curse, you need whatever magical item was used to unleash it. You must cast the same spell, but mix it with a strong burst of the Patronus Charm.”

“So we need the Grim Reaper’s scythe.” Dillon figured.

"Or more specifically, the identical replica of the Grim Reaper's scythe which Jack O’Lantern has created. But we must hurry. If the curse is not reversed in time, the ones affected will lose their sense of self. Their costumes will become who they are, they will gain the mind of whatever they have become, and lose whatever mind they had. _It will be the end of humanity._ "

"So, like, I would really turn into Raven?" Leanne asked.

"And I would be the real Robin?" Dillon asked.

They exchanged glances, smiling with interest. "Cool..."

"But how did Dracula and Jack O’Lantern escape from Underworld Prison in the first place?" Jack Skellington asked.

"A good question." Darkrai replied. "There must be somebody else involved. But who could-" At that instant, all of the lights in the factory suddenly blinked off, and everybody looked around frantically.

"What?! A black out?" Jack observed.

"WAAAAHHH!" Jar Jar Blinks frantically dashed in, dressed as an old English person with a fancy getup and white wig. "OOH, DA'KY!" The Gungan pounced and wrapped tight around Darkrai's head. "We-sa got it bom-bom pretty baddy WAADDY!"

"OH for Heaven's sake, Jar Jar!" Darkrai yelled, throwing him off. "What's wrong?!"

“De power’s out for de whole city!”

“I kind of figured that. This factory supplies all the power.”

“Is worse den dat! We-sa bein’ attacked by ooky-SPOOkies!” At this, everyone walked to the window to view the city down below. Nightmares everywhere were running and screaming in terror as gangs of evil skeletons and ghosts wrought havoc everywhere.

“Those monsters look familiar.” Jack noticed.

 _“Hee hoo hoo ha ha. Aww, just like old times, eh, Jack?”_ This echoing voice made everyone look around again.

They redirected their attention towards a TV screen, where a certain bag of bugs made itself known. _“Waaah ha ha ha! A pleasure to see you again, Your MAJESTY!”_

“Ah, Oogie!” Jack exclaimed. “I should’ve known you were behind all of this!”

_“Who, mee? Naw… I just got caught up in the action. But I’ve got news for you, Darkrai. YOUR time of King is over, so why don’tcha pack yo’ things and git!”_

“Many have tried to seize my throne,” Darkrai said with a fierce look, “and all have failed. What makes you think YOU stand a chance against _my power_?”

 _“Hmm, good point. WhatEVUH shall I do? What have I that you don’t? But perhaps this… DOLL face!”_ At this, he directed their attention to a certain ragdoll girl behind him, who hung from a chain over a boiling pot of soup.

“Sally!” Jack exclaimed.

_“This little lady got Oogied into the action, too. So unless you want to see her in Snake and Spider Stew, I suggest y’all git yo’ selves outta that factory and this city PRONTO!”_

“We will find you, Oogie.” Jack promised him, looking determined. “Wherever you are, we’ll—You’re in the basement, aren’t you?”

 _“Uhhh…”_ Oogie rubbed his head in a false-confused look, _“I dunno. But try and find me and the little lady gets it! OH! And leave that rusty old sword of yours there, too! See you in a bit… Darky.”_ And with another chuckle, the screen switched off.

“What shall we do, Father?” Jack asked.

Darkrai thought for a moment, then looked back at Scary Godmother’s hologram. “Scary Godmother: gather your broommates and meet us at the playground behind Gallagher. We’ll discuss a plan to stop Oogie and locate Dracula and Jack O’Lantern. Be quick.” The hologram switched off, and Boozle flew out the window.

**Fright Side; Scary Godmother’s House**

“Let’s go, everyone.” Scary Godmother ordered her broommates, and they and Wiccan charged for the door. However, as they tried to push through, the door was locked tight, and Scary Godmother was unable to open it. “Locked in? What’s going on?”

Orson tried to open the window, but it was glued tight, and the vampire child felt around it. “Hey! It’s made of rubber.”

“Hmm, now vhat could’ve happened?” Ruby asked.

Mr. Pettibone looked around, putting on a worried expression. “Umm… where’s Harry?”

“Huh- AAAAHHHHH!” all of the broommates and Wiccan screamed as they suddenly dropped into a trapdoor to an abyss of darkness.

**Unknown Dungeon**

Crystal and Scary Godmother were knocked unconscious from the fall, and by the time they had awakened, they found their selves dangling from the ceiling by a long chain that cuffed their wrists, hanging over a pot of water. They looked around the dungeon area, gasping at what had become of the rest of the broommates. In one corner of the room, the Vampire Family was surrounded by a bunch of crosses and garlic, and were groaning from the affects it had on them. Bug-a-boo was trapped in some kind of electric cage, and every time he tried to break free, the bars gave him a painful zap. Mr. Pettibone was locked inside of a glass case, his many parts separated on different shelves inside.

Scary Godmother tried to shake free, but her hands were glued tight, and her wings were tied as well. “No good. I can’t cast any magic.”

Crystal looked worriedly down at the water below them. “I wouldn’t shake too much if I were you.”

“Who could-“ Godmother was interrupted when a spotlight suddenly shone in the room. Everybody’s eyes widened at who was standing on the doorway stairs. “HARRY?”

“Oh, yes, the cruel irony of it all, that feeling of betrayal that’s ever-so tearing from within your hearts.” The werewolf spoke in a false depressing tone.

“What’s the meaning of this, Harry?” Godmother asked with a hateful look.

“Isn’t it obvious, Scary Taskmaster? I’m through being the lowly Nightmare slave, doing ALL the work around the house just because I can’t have a few pieces of candy. You’ve been treating me like your dog for too long now. It’s time I took charge for a change, and I did. It was _I_ who snuck into Underworld Prison and set Dracula and Jack free. I also took time to fix Jack a new head, too. And recently, during one of my ‘errands’, I paid a visit to Nightmare Land Prison and set the old bag of bugs free. And by the sound of things, he’s done his part in driving the worn-down king out of there. And now that His Majesty is heading to Gallagher, it won’t be long until we seize the throne and take over all Nightmares! Mmm, bon voyage, Miss Godmother.” With that, Harry snapped his fingers, summoning a squad of fierce skeleton guards. Harry left the dungeon and shut the door, leaving the guards to watch after them.

**Gallagher Playground**

Darkrai, Jack Skellington, and Nolan and the operatives took the flying saucer back to Earth, taking land behind Gallagher Elementary, where the playground was located. “Curse that Oogie… thinking he can drive me away from MY city without consequence?” Darkrai stated in anger.

“Don’t worry, Father. He won’t be getting away with this.” Jack assured him. “Now where is Scary Godmother?”

“Over there!” Leanne pointed over at a being in a witch hat, who just limped out of the bushes with their head held down. Jack Skellington looked curiously, and approached the figure with caution.

“Scary Godmother?” he asked, slowly touching the tip of its hat and raising it up.

“Nope! Just your favorite prankster, Jackie!” Jack O’Lantern exclaimed as he blasted Jack Skellington away with his scythe. Everyone readied their guard to battle the evil pumpkin. “I brought a couple of friends along, too.” With that, Jack snapped his fingers, and out from the bushes came a parade of walking pumpkins.

Nolan leapt forward, and the muscular hero began punching and beating away any pumpkin that came at him. Mason used his new tiger agility to pounce and tear away some pumpkins, while Haruka made them melt with purple dragon gas. Leanne used her shadow/psychic powers to make pumpkins levitate, and afterwards toss them into Lee’s mouth, who had become a T-rex with his Beast Boy powers as he munched the pumpkins to pieces.

“Heh.” Jack O’Lantern smirked, snapping his fingers and this time summoning a squadron of Skeleton Soldiers and armored ghosts. Jack drew out his-

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Lee stopped the fighting for a second. “Which Jack?”

“Ugh. Not this crud again.” Dillon whined.

“Okay, _I’m_ Jack L., he’s Jack S..” Jack O’Lantern decided.

“Fair enough.” Jack S. agreed, drawing his Soul Robber and beginning to whip the skeletons away. Dillon drew out his- er, Robin’s staff and twirled it around as he began to stab it in some pumpkins and hurl the pumpkins at the skeletons. The armored ghosts tried to gang up on Darkrai, but the Nightmare King expanded a dark shield and pushed them away, then began throwing Dark Void spheres around and knocking them out.

“Quick, get the scythe.” He ordered.

Jack L. readied his guard as Jack S. landed in front of him. The Skellington twirled his Soul Robber and made several side-dodges as the pumpkin man shot magic rays. Jack S. launched his Soul Robber and latched the scythe, using all the strength in his bony arms to yank it away from Jack L., who tug-o-warred back. However, the pumpkin man was foiled when Nolan came beside him and punched him, knocking him down and allowing Jack S. to take the scythe. “Haha!”

“Face it, Jack.” Darkrai spoke to the fallen prankster as he lay knocked on the ground. “No matter what you or Oogie do, you can never seize what isn’t yours. I’M the one and only Nightmare King!”

 _“I beg to differ.”_ Everyone turned their attention to behind. There stood Dracula himself, still holding Virginia hostage.

Jack L. quickly jumped to his feet, snatching the scythe away from Jack S. before kicking him to the ground.

“Dracula! Release my granddaughter right now.” Darkrai ordered with a glare.

“You vill never be _my_ king. My loyalty is only to your father. You are a disgrace. He has created me as one of his prized creations. He treated _me_ like a son. The throne should belong to me. Vampires and monsters must rule the vorld, and all others. And it _vill_ be mine, vonce I drink your blood.”

“Ha! I have no blood to drink.”

“No… but your granddaughter does.” Dracula smirked at Virginia. “All Nightmares are born from you, the King. As long as Virginia is Nightmare-descended, she is Nightmare-blooded. _Your_ blood. And vonce she is my vampire slave, _your_ blood will be _mine_. As vill all that you treasure most. Including your throne.”

“Don’t do this, Dracula. It will only end badly.”

“NAY! As the first King’s most valuable creation, I hereby claim vhat is rightfully mine!” Dracula opened his mouth wide and exposed his fangs.

“AAHHH!” Virginia tried to shake away, but his fangs dug right into the skin of her neck.

“NOO!” Jack Skellington exclaimed.

Virginia struggled even more, but Dracula continued to bite away at her. After a few moments, however, the count began to feel an odd taste on his tongue. “BLAHH!” He released Virginia and pushed her to the ground, coughing the burning taste from his tongue. “That vas terrible. No matter…” he looked down as Virginia panted on the ground, holes left in her neck from the bite, “Now the throne will be mine.”

Virginia gripped the bite in her neck, looking up at the vampire and still gasping for breath.

Dracula stared for a few moments as nothing happened. “Vhy isn’t it working?!”

“Joke’s on you, Dracy.” Dracula gasped at Darkrai’s words. “Virginia is the daughter of Count Spankulot, a _spanking vampire_.” Dracula gasped with shock and fright, backing away. “And a vampire… _CAN’T_ suck the blood of another vampire.”

“Wait, so, Virginia’s a vampire?” Leanne asked.

“Half-vampire.” Darkrai replied. “She doesn’t have the enhanced strength, but she’s vampire nonetheless.”

“That would mean her kids are vampires, too.” Jack S. figured.

“Well, this was a wild goose chase.” Jack L. said with a glum expression.

“And now, as I stated before… I’M THE NIGHTMARE KING!” With that, Darkrai unleashed a cloud of darkness along the ground, and several Nightmare soldiers rose up, like Sir Kibbles, Poppy Bros Jr., Bronto Burts, etc., as they all surrounded Dracula.

Dracula gritted his teeth in anger, glaring at the monsters. Just then, the sounds of screeching apes caught his attention, and he looked behind to see a pack of four apes running frantically across the street. “Those damn annoying apes.”

“Hey. Isn’t that The Gang?” Lee recognized.

“Oh yeah. Boy, and I thought they were all ape before.” Leanne said.

“Ha ha! Hey, Dillon, it’s your cousin, Kaleo!” Haruka exclaimed, pointing at Kaleo, who was in Diddy Kong’s form.

Jack L.’s eyes widened at the sight of the boy dressed as Diddy Kong, who was currently scratching his head for lice. Once he found some, he proceeded to eat it. “DRAC!” Jack L. shouted and pointed to that ape. “THAT BOY IS KALEO ANDERSON! HE’S KATIE’S SON! _SHE’S_ A NIGHTMARE!”

Dracula jumped around, his attention drawn to the Nightmare-descended boy. Before he could run at him, Darkrai flew in his path and grabbed his arms, trying to keep the vampire back. Dracula jumped back and swung a kick at Darkrai’s head. The King dodged, but Jack O’Lantern shot and stunned him with his scythe. Dracula smirked at the opportunity and ran for the boy as Darkrai screamed, “NOOOO!”

Dracula took hold of the monkey boy and bit deep into his neck, sucking the blood and pushing him to the ground. In just a few seconds, Kaleo’s brown fur turned to a pitch-black, and fangs grew, and his eyes glowed red as he was now a vampire slave. “HAA ha ha! Finally!” Dracula laughed with joy. “The throne of Nightmare King is mine! I am the King of all Nightmares!”

“You are over exaggerating. The Nightmares will never obey you.”

“Is that so? Nightmares?” Dracula smiled evilly down at Darkrai’s Nightmare minions. The minions ceased approaching and stood saluting the dark count. “About-face.” At his command, the Nightmares turned and faced the group of operatives and began to gang up on them. A squad of Water Galboros and Kibble Knights appeared from the darkness and started to gang up on the King.

“You can’t do this to me! I am Darkrai! The Nightmare King!”

“Sorry, Darkrai. We work for Count Dracula now.” A Kibble Knight told him.

“Grrrrah!” Darkrai was struck once more by Jack O’Lantern’s scythe. The Nightmare King dropped to the ground, tied up in ghostly, ectoplasmic-like chains.

“Father-“ Jack Skellington was silenced when a Skeleton Titan bashed his bony head with his club, knocking the bone man out cold. By this time, the rest of the heroes were overcome by the other Nightmares, and were knocked out.

“Heehee, we did it, Dracy!” Jack exclaimed, dancing and waving his scythe in the air. “Now there’s NOTHING to stand in our way!”

“Indeed.” Dracula smirked. “Now all that remains is to take my queen. Nightmares: load the prisoners onto the ship. I vill make them Children in due time. First, ve must find my queen.”

The Nightmares followed their orders and loaded the captured operatives on the ship, throwing them into the prison hold. “Good thing Sheila isn’t here.” Mason said. “Though she might actually be able to help us.”

“Where is she, anyway?” Haruka asked.

**Naval Fleet, middle of the sea**

_My name is Conker. Conker the Squirrel. I’m nothin’ special. Just an ordinary guy. An ordinary guy… in a world of war. It started just a few hours ago. It was Halloween Night. It was just like any other Halloween… but nothin’ like. Monsters roaming the streets… angels and talking pieces of candy… and a war like none you’ve ever seen. I don’t know how I got involved in this. All I knew… was there was no turning back._

Sheila Frantic, aka Conker the Squirrel sat ready and determined as all of the navy soldiers sat aboard their ship, guns loaded and ready. It was only a matter of time before the ships came to a stop, and the hatches opened. Conker and all of the military men stood and faced the enemy waiting on the island’s shore: before them stood legions of deadly, fierce teddy bears, all wielding and holding guns ready.

“LET’S GO! GO, GO!” Conker yelled, and the men charged forward as the teddy bears unleashed fire from their machineguns. Bullets flew everywhere, and many men on both sides fell. Conker dodged to the side and fell in the water. Below the surface, the bullets shot down, shooting other men as blood leaked all around the water. Conker’s expression became a lot more fierce and deadly, and the squirrel jumped above the water and began unleashing hell upon the Tediz. Stuffing flew everywhere, and many stuffed bears dropped. Conker smoked his cigar and rapidly fired his machinegun everywhere.

_Yeah… there was no turning back… No turning back…_

**Downtown Cleveland**

People screamed and ran from the city as a brown-furred werewolf rampantly tore apart the inside of the Happy Mask Shop. The Happy Mask Man cowered in the corner with fear, his joyous grin having been turned to a terrified frown as he whimpered. The werewolf tore apart the table before facing the man, releasing a deafening roar. “WAAAHHHH!” The Mask Man screamed at the top of his lungs and made a run for it, leaving his shop. The werewolf hurried out as well, saliva dripping from his mouth as he viewed the many citizens.

“Lulu, stop!” Daniel Whitby yelled, dressed as a strong football player as he hurried to his sister, alongside some guy in a brown coat.

“Is that her?” the man asked.

“Yeah, that’s my sister. Can you do something about her?”

“Yeah, just hang on a sec.” The man said, pulling out a gun and taking aim at the wolf. The werewolf howled in fright as the bullet barely missed, and started to dash away.

“Hey, what are you doing?! That’s my sister!” Denny yelled.

“DIE, FOUL BEAST!” the werewolf hunter yelled as he gave chase.

“I wanted you to help her! COME BAAACK!” Denny chased the man in attempt to save his monstrified sister.

As all of the chaos cleared, Miyuki Crystal walked alone across the street, seeing and calmly approaching the Happy Mask Shop. The white-haired child entered the ruined shop, looking around as masks lay fallen on the floor. However, one mask caught her attention. Under the debris, some spikes stuck out from below. She approached the debris and shoved it away, finding a heart-shaped mask with spikes around the edges, dark patterned coloring, and yellow-red eyes that seemed to be staring at her. Miyuki bent over and picked the mask up, holding it in her hands as she stared into its wide eyes. Her blank, lifeless eyes continued to meet its as Miyuki could feel a strange power emitting from its form.

**Soo, yeah, that last scene basically sets up the plot for _Operation: MASKED_. So yeah, short chapter, but I was a little off. Also, only chapter without a song. :P Next time, the heroes should find a way to stop the villains and take Nightmare Land back. Lol anyone wanna guess how Lulu’s gonna lose the werewolf hunter? Hint: _Robot Chicken_. Okay, see you later.**


	6. Hail Viridi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector W and Team Vweeb go to rescue Wiccan and the broommates! Meanwhile, Viridi decides to attack.

**Well, seems like last chapter wasn’t very popular. Probably ‘cause there was no singing. :/ But this one has two small boss fights, with one of them having a song. A lame song, but a song. :/ Here we go.**

**_Chapter 6: Hail Viridi_ **

**Nightmare Land**

Already, Nightmare citizens were setting up massive posters of Count Dracula all around the buildings. The vampire lord himself stood within the Fear Factory’s throne room, smirking as he overlooked the city which had fallen to his control. “Oooh, hoo hoo, we did it, Dracy!” Jack O’Lantern exclaimed. “The Nightmare King has fallen! The Realm of Nightmares belongs to US, now!”

“ _Us?_ ” Jack looked with fright as the vampire suddenly got in his face with a terrifying glare.

“I-I mean, _you_ , Count Dracula.”

“But I should hope you haven’t forgotten OUR parts of the bargain.” Both villains turned their attention to Harry the Werewolf and Oogie Boogie.

“After all… you wouldn’t have gotten that sword if it hadn’t been for Yours Truly.” Oogie told him.

“Argh… very well. Let’s discuss this.” Dracula decided. “Since I have drank the blood of the Nightmare King, the throne of Nightmare Land belongs to me. Jack O’Lantern vill be the new Pumpkin King,” Jack smirked and nodded at this, “and rule the Town of Halloween. Oogie Boogie vill be in charge of all Nightmare Production.” The Boogie Man chuckled evilly and rubbed his stubby hands together. “And Harry-“

The werewolf stuck his tongue out like the excited dog he was.

“…will control the Fright Side and have all the candy he desires.” Dracula said with an annoyed look.

“Hooray! Oh, most joyous of occasions!” Harry exclaimed.

“Now GET back to your posts!” Dracula demanded, making the two wince. “I vill have nobody ruining this night. The night… of my wedding.”

“OOH, a wedding!” Harry exclaimed. “Will there be cake? Blood-red punch? Just so you know, I can’t eat with anything silver.”

“There vill be many treats, and much more.” Dracula claimed as he raised the Nightmare Sword up high. “Vhen Danika and I are wedded, I vill take her blood and lay it on the sword. Her blood soaked on _my_ sword vill symbolize our equal reign as King and Queen of Nightmare Land. _Of course, I will have the most power._ ” He whispered to Jack, who snickered. “But first, I must end the marriage she is currently entitled to. It is… _until death, do us part._ My sword shall end the life of Nolan York… Vonce he is gone, there will be no one to take Danika away from me.”

“Erm, are you quite sure that’s sanitary?” Harry asked.

“Just make sure the prisoners remain at bay. It will not be long before Jack’s curse becomes permanent. With all mortals transformed into monsters, whilst the remaining ones become my Children, I vill be the King of Nightmare Land _and_ the Earth. And there will be no one to stop me…”

**Ashland Park**

“YAAAAHH! WAHOOOO!” Aranea cheered, the angel child excitedly soaring across the skies.

“Aranea, wait!” Sally yelled, the Sector W crew trying to give chase. “Slow down!”

“Yeeaahh!” Aranea soared higher into the sky, going above the clouds.

Meanwhile, the angelic hero, Pit Icarus was in his room in Skyworld, playing his Nintendo 3DS. The angel heard some cheering outside his window and looked outside, seeing the Aranea angel flying around his room in joy with her angel wings. Pit put on an annoyed expression and mumbled, “Pfft. Showoff.”

Aranea spread her arms and legs out and closed her eyes in peace as the wind brushed against her face. When she opened her eyes, “Waaah!”, she screamed once again as she nearly came in contact with a blue ghost cat, skidding to a halt in the air just as the two phased through each other. Aranea turned and looked curiously at the cat.

“Huh? What is it?” Sally asked as Aranea floated down with the cat.

“I found this cat up there.” Aranea said. “I’m not sure what it’s doing here.”

The cat proceeded to open its mouth, exposing the holographic image of the Fright Side broommates trapped in the torture chamber. The crew took particular notice of the two witches hanging over the pot of water. “Hey, doesn’t that look like that Ms. Wickens lady?” Harvey asked, looking behind his sunglasses.

“Whoever they are, they look like they’re in trouble.” Makava observed.

“Then we have to help them somehow.” Arianna said.

“Oh, Kitty? Can you take us to wherever they are?” Sally asked politely.

The cat opened his mouth even wider, and the kids stared mysteriously into a green, haunting portal.

**Fright Side; Scary Godmother’s dungeon**

The chain holding Scary Godmother and Wiccan swung back and forth as Crystal looked worriedly down at the water. “Don’t worry, Crystal. The most important thing in a situation like this is _not_ to panic.”

“Says a full supporter of Halloween? And what happened to human lives being always spared?”

“Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust, Scary Godmother.” Harry spoke as he paced back and forth in the dungeon. “And to think this all started with a few simple pizzas.” The werewolf popped out a piece of candy from a pack and flipped it into his mouth, chewing away.

“You won’t get away with this for long, Harry.” Scary said sternly.

“We shall soon see. After I take over the Fright Side, I’ll be dining on candy like never before. I… ooh?” The werewolf took notice of a tasty-looking piece on the ground just then. “Speak of the delicacy! Come to me, my tasty treat…” He slowly reached down and approached the candy. “Oh?” But to his surprise, the tiny piece hopped its way to the stairs. “Come, now, don’t be shy!” Harry continued to approach the candy as it hopped up the stairs.

“Don’t go, my little gumdrop.” Harry said as he chased it across the living room. “I only wish to dine on your delicate sweetness.” The candy hopped its way to the door and slipped its way through the gap. Harry tried to open the door, but realized it was locked tight. He tried to open the windows, but remembered their rubbery substance. So instead, he backed up a few feet, and charged right through the door, falling face-first to the ground outside. He saw the candy still hopping away from his reach and quickly stood to give chase. “Wait! Come back, my tasty treat!”

Once the werewolf was gone, Aranea took careful aim from inside an air vent with her bow and arrow. Her sights focused on the pot of water, waiting until all the skeleton guards were turned away. Once they were, she let loose the arrow, striking the pot and successfully piercing a hole, in which all of the water slowly began to pour. The surrounding guards approached the pot to study the hole. As they were distracted, Tronta Dunfree, as Tron, slipped down the stairs in his agile virtual body, quietly flipping his way to the glass case which held Skully's severed parts. Tronta stood straight and quiet, backing up against the case as the Minish-sized Michelle ran along his shoulder. She slipped inside the tiny lock and looked around the many mechanisms that made up the inside. Using powerful earthbending, the teeny girl was able to break the lock's interior to pieces, and the glass case slowly opened as Skully's parts hopped out.

The skeletons continued to observe the hole, picking up and studying the arrow as Tronta backed up towards Bug-a-boo's electric cage, followed by Skully's bouncing parts. When they reached the cage, some of Skully's parts formed into a skeleton key. The key inserted itself into the cage's lock, and the electricity died down as the cage opened. "RAAAHH!" The skeletons jumped around to see Bug-a-boo escaped, too late to defend as the monster charged straight through and pummeled them all. Bug-a-boo then went over to the vampires and proceeded to destroy the crosses, and eat the garlic that trapped them. The vampire family stood up, more non-alive than ever as Orson hovered over to the witches, using his fangs to pick and bite the shackles which binded their arms. Afterwards, Max grabbed Godmother, and Ruby held onto Crystal as they were set free. After Fybi the Bat helped get the gooey gunk off Godmother's wings, by gnawing it with her bat fangs, the witch flapped her wings and hovered on her own, sighing with relief.

"No! Please come back, my sweet!" Harry pleaded as he chased the candy further down the road. "Just imagine, the TASTINESS you would have on my tongue! You'll like my stomach, you know. It has a hot tub and everything! And you take a slide to get there! And when I swallow you, I shall nominate you for the reward of 'Tastiest candy in the world'! Now that sounds good, right? Oh, please come back. PLEASE! I'm begging you, I..."

The candy kept trying to get away, but was unfortunately stuck between a crack it had jumped into. Harry smiled with glee, licking around his lips as he ran and finally snatched the candy, holding it up in the air. "Finally! Now, into my..." His mouth was wide open, ready to swallow it in one bite. "HEY!" To his bad luck, a white-feathered bird with a black ponytail and purple dress swooped down and snatched the candy in its talons. "Come back!"

Makava looked down and smirked as the werewolf was chasing her, flying back the other way. "Come back here, you stupid bird! I'll-" Harry was silenced when he tripped over the extended vine from a purple and green flower. Arianna lightly giggled to herself and stayed still.

Back in the dungeon, Scary Godmother had conjured a magic mop and bucket which she used to mop all of the water up, making the floor nice and dry for her and Wiccan to stand on. "Perfect." she grinned.

"Thanks for the save." Crystal smiled at the Sector W team and aliens.

"Happy to help." Sally nodded.

"Thank you, too, Boozle." Godmother said to her cat. "Told you he was a smart one."

"Well, I'd certainly prefer him over dogs, in more ways than one." Skully remarked.

"But what about the Nightmare King?" Orson asked. "We've got to save him from Count Dracula."

"Yes! Dracula is a disgrace to our family!" Max declared.

"He's right. We've gotta get to Nightmare Land and do something." Godmother announced.

"Let's go grab the others and get going." Tronta declared, and the lot of them hurried up and out of the basement.

But with a start, they immediately stopped in their tracks when they reached the living room, barely dodging fire from a Red Skeleton Soldier. “Ah-ha!” They turned their attention to Harry, standing in the doorway. “I should’ve known, you can never trust delicious candy.”

Before the flaming skeleton could strike again, Harvey the polar bear was able to grab it from behind and chomp its head under his teeth as he dragged it out of the house, and Harry winced with fright. “That’s the end of the line, Harry.” Scary Godmother told him, looking fiercely at him, as did everyone else. “You’re back to helping me sow cobwebs, and we’re going to Nightmare Land to help put an end to this nonsense.”

“I see. But you should know, Scary Godmother, I have a few tricks of my own.” (Play “Majestic Wings” from _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_!) Harry got down on all fours, and everyone watched with curiosity as the werewolf began trembling. Slowly, the werewolf started to expand in size, his blue pajamas ripping apart as his white fur became much more wild and disheveled. His fangs grew, drooling with hunger, and his eyes looked bloodthirsty. Harry completed his transformation into a far more vicious werewolf, howling into the heavens as everyone looked in fear.

“Um… when did he learn how to do that?” Skully asked.

Harry snarled with anger, grabbing Crystal Wickens and tossing her straight out into the front yard. Scary Godmother quickly flew to her side as Crystal stood up, and both of them faced the werewolf as he crawled toward them, still snarling. Scary and Wiccan readied themselves and prepared to battle.

_Boss fight: Harry_

Crystal and Godmother kept their guard up as the werewolf snarled. He ran at Crystal and smacked her to the side with his claws. Scary tried to zap magic at him, but Harry defended and swatted her away as well. He turned his attention back to Crystal as the witch stood up, quickly shooting flames at Harry’s face as she backed away. Harry took the hits as he crawled closer to Crystal, gnashing his fangs at her. His teeth grasped onto Crystal’s staff, and Crystal held onto it as Harry swung her around and sent her flying several feet.

“Fighting big dogs isn’t as easy as they make it look.” Crystal said, recovering once again. “How do you kill a werewolf, anyhow?”

“Hmm…” Godmother tapped her chin in thought before a moment of realization occurred. “Oh, I remember! You’re supposed to use a silver-“

“-bullet?” Crystal asked.

“Spoon, fork, coins, anything silver will do. Bullets are just more efficient.”

“Agh.” Crystal grunted as Harry pounced in front of her again, raising her staff in defense. “Better get some out here, then.” She said, trying to beat Harry with her staff.

“Skully! We need silver!” Godmother called.

“Coming right up!” Mr. Pettibone yelled, zipping into the house.

Crystal rapidly dodged around as Harry kept trying to scratch her. “Lumos Herem!” she called, unleashing a ray of sunlight from her staff, which made Harry shield his eyes. Squinting his eyes slightly, Harry faced the witch and tackled her to the ground, cancelling the spell as he pinned Crystal down, snarling over her face.

Skully ran out just then and yelled, “Here!”, tossing some silver spoons to Scary Godmother.

The witch caught them and flew over to aid Crystal. “Har-RYYY!” The sound of the clattering spoons caught his attention. Harry turned and whimpered in fright at the sight of the spoons. He backed away, and Crystal was able to stand up. Godmother tossed her the spoons, which Crystal swung towards the werewolf, making him wince every time. Harry was stunned when the witch tossed the spoons right at him, allowing Wiccan to lay several blows against his face. Eventually, Harry recovered and jumped away from the silver spoons. Crystal aimed her staff and shot more fires, jumping back when Harry scratched at her. She noticed the pumpkins around the yard and aimed her staff at one of them. “Wingardium Leviosa!” At this, the pumpkin levitated, and Crystal sent it flying at Harry’s face, engulfing his whole head before he could gnash at her.

At this time, Skully was hurrying out of the house again, loads of silver kitchen utensils in his arms. “Scary Godmother, I’ve got the- WHOOA!” Sadly, the skeleton tripped over the stairs and sent the items flying up in the air. Harry ripped the pumpkin off his head to see the fallen skeleton, growling at the tasty-looking bone man. Skully stood up and looked in fear as Harry glared at him. “Uhh… nice doggy- AHHH!” Skully ran as Harry gave chase.

Crystal hurried after the werewolf and leapt, grabbing hold of the branch of a tree close by and spinning around, launching herself toward the wolf and landing on its back. She sat tight and gripped his fur, trying to control him as he still chased after Skully. Skully was now heading for the pile of silver, leaping over it, and Harry was about to leap as well, but Crystal forced him to skid to a halt, ramming Harry through the silverware and into the tree, knocking him in a daze. During this daze, Crystal took this time to beat him with her staff, and Harry shook back to normal after a few moments.

The werewolf howled into the heavens before glaring back at Crystal. Harry rapidly began swinging his claws at the witch too fast for her to counter, jumping all around the field and slashing her from all directions. After a while, Harry had her knocked onto the ground, and proceeded to pin her down and snarl in her face. Harry was zapped by a magic blast by Scary Godmother, and was forced to back away as the witch kept firing. Crystal was able to stand up and grab her staff. She took aim at the werewolf and focused as she called, “Expecto, Patronum!” But to no avail. “Expecto, Patronum!” she called again, but nothing happened. “AAH!” Harry was about to gnash at her, but Orson flew by and grabbed her, setting her a few feet away.

“Maybe a little more training before we get to the big stuff.” Godmother suggested before refocusing her glare on Harry. The evil werewolf snarled at his taskmaster and was ready to charge at her. But right then, Scary Godmother smiled as she pulled out two crackers with some kind of reddish-orange substance sandwiched between them. Harry suddenly smiled at the tasty treat, panting and wagging his tail as he awaited the godmother to toss it to him. The witch did so and tossed the cracker above Harry, the werewolf jumping and snatching it in his mouth. He licked the substance clean off his lips as he was suddenly shrunk down back to his regular size and form. (End song.)

“Uuh! You call that a Blood Cracker? I’ve heard of zombies who make tastier treats than you.” Harry complained. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m locking you back in your-“

“Harry?”

“Yeees?” Harry turned to face an angry Count Max.

“Look deeply into my eyes.” He instructed as his eyes began swirling with red.

“Okay! Looking!”

“Now, cease your chattering… and _sleep_.”

“Sleep? But I haven’t even got my candy, yet! I-“ But with that, the spell clicked, and Harry was fast asleep.

“Scary Godmother’s very own Monster Tamer Cracker.” Bug-a-boo smiled. “Calms your average angry, candy-crazed werewolf right down and puts them to sleep.”

“Of course, you had a little help vith that last part…” Max reminded.

At this time, Makava took land in the front yard, holding the candy Vweeb between her feet and the potted Arianna plant in her arms. “Is everyone alright?”

“I would hope so.” Godmother replied. “Count Max, Ruby, lock up and watch after Harry. Crystal, let’s go check up on the town.”

Boozle once again opened his mouth wide and created a portal to Virginia. The lot of them stepped inside and swirled away into the greenness.

**Cleveland, Virginia; in front of Gallagher Elementary**

Everywhere you look, zombies and other monstrified creatures continued to roam the streets, bringing terror and fear to the hearts of almost every other regular human. “Guess the situation is just as bad here.” Godmother observed.

“It’s just like Bug-a-boo said!” Orson noticed.

“And if it ain’t fixed fast, I’ll be outta business.” Bug-a-boo said.

“Looks like Darkrai and Crystal’s friend are long gone.” Godmother figured. “They must be trapped in Nightmare Land by now. Boozle: take us to-“ But before the witch gave her command, the ghost cat was suddenly trapped inside some kind of spherical barrier.

 _“NNOPE! That’s as far as you go.”_ Called some female, echoing, childish voice. The lot of them looked around for the source, and suddenly found their selves surrounded by Forces of Nature troops. They looked into the heavens as the apparition of the goddess herself was seen.

“Viridi!” Sector W and the aliens exclaimed.

 _“This curse is unnatural as unnatural gets.”_ The giantess spoke. _“But it does provide the benefit to my side. Because of this curse, I can ultimately put an END to the plague of humanity, and replace them all with sweet wildlife. As long as a single human remains in this world, this curse shall live on! I plan to put a stop to it afterwards, and also exterminate any Nightmare creatures still hanging around. And once it’s finished, the Earth will finally be MINE again to dominate, not those wretched humans. So I have to do everything I can to stop you FREAKS from ruining it. That’s why I’m keeping your little ghostie cat.”_ The two gangs then noticed that Boozle was trapped in the barrier of a Mahva.

“Oooh. I’ve heard of you, Viridi.” Scary Godmother started angrily. “You’re that no-good goddess that used to cause trouble during the Old Demon Wars. Now you’re doing the same thing as before. You’d think Palutena woulda taught you by now.”

_“Lady Palutena is blind by her own light. She refuses to see what filthy creatures the humans are. She refuses to see the selfishness in their hearts. AND she has the gall to call ME AS SELFISH AS THEY ARE! That’s why I have to exterminate them for GOOD, and show her how much more pleasant the Earth is without them.”_

“Of course! Wanting to kill an entire race for the sake of repopulating your own race doesn’t sound the LEAST bit of selfish!” Crystal exclaimed with sarcasm.

_“ARE YOU trying to IMPLY something?!”_

“Look, Viridi, you DO have a point, and I can understand your hatred.” Crystal told her. “But there are better ways.”

“Perhaps you should spend less time trying to exterminate humans, and more time thinking about why this ‘Palutena’ had you locked away in the first place.” Arianna suggested.

_“Better ways, my foot. I believe I’ve let you monsters live long enough. FORCES OF NATURE, PLUCK those freaks from the earth, and SEVER THEIR-“_

“REDUCTO!” The Forces of Nature had no time to attack as a series of magic blasts shot over and disintegrated some of them. One of the Royal Guards looked around frantically before he was suddenly tackled by a lion, Chris, who gnawed away at his face. The guard pushed the lion off of him, but Maddy ran from behind and burned the guard’s rear with her dragon breath, making the guard run around crazily.

“Dismantlo!” Facilier called, shooting a spell that disabled the Mahva’s barrier, releasing Boozle. Zach the tiger then proceeded to tackle the Mahva and bite away at it.

“Is that even a real spell?” Maddy asked the Shadow Man.

“Girl, I don’t have time ta look up what the real spells are, so I’m just sayin’ whatever *** works.”

_“Grrr! I should’ve brought more soldiers. More COMPETENT ones!”_

“We’re comin’ at you next, Viridi!” Chris yelled up at her.

**Viridi’s Lair**

“Those darn operatives. They always have to ruin everything.” The Nature Goddess complained.

“If it were up to me, I’d have them burned to soot in no time flat.” Phosphora said. “But… you know…” she sighed, looking at her powerless hands.

“I have to keep them busy until the curse is permanent.” Viridi stated. “But who to use? Ooh, I know! Oh, Spidermankeyyy!”

At her call, a very tiny, spider-sized ape with eight arms and five eyes crawled out from a tiny hole in her ceiling, dropping down and beginning to crawl all around Viridi’s face.

“Aw, who’s a cute wittle Spidermankey?” Viridi cooed as she made all sorts of ‘cute’ sounds, catching the animal on her fingers as it crawled around some more. Viridi then held the animal up above her crystal ball, allowing it to drop inside.

**Back in front of Gallagher**

“OOO-AAAAHHHHH!” The gigantic Spidermankey dropped onto the field, landing with a thud with its many fists.

 _“THIS is my Spidermankey.”_ Viridi introduced as the mutant ape glared with its five green eyes. _“What’s a cuddly little bug to ME, is ten times the brawn of an average gorilla to YOU.”_

 _“Would that not be ‘eight’ times the brawn, Mistress Viridi?”_ Arlon asked.

_“Ohh, whatever, Arlon. Spidermankey, just attack them.”_

“Man, we so don’t have time for this.” Tronta complained.

“Y’all kids do whatcha gotta do. We’ll handle this ape.” Facilier told them.

The broommates and operatives nodded as Boozle opened his mouth to a portal to Nightmare Land. The monsters stepped into the portal and vanished, and Facilier, Chris, Zach, and Maddy were left to deal with Viridi’s monster.

 _“Aww, it breaks my heart to have to bring pain to a bunch of poor, defenseless animals. But it won’t be long until you’re all a part of the natural food chain, anyway. So… SPIDERMANKEY, MINCE THEM!”_ The eight-armed ape roared and charged at the four as music started to play, and Viridi began to sing.

_Boss fight: Spidermankey_

_Viridi: Humaaans. Filthy creeatuures._

_Failed creations of miiine._

_Humans! Disgusting species!_

_I will exterminate your kiiind!_

_My Spidermaankey... will destroy yoou!_

_And taake, your pallies, tooo!_

_It's payback time! For what you did!_

_To my minions, Craggy, and POOOO!_

The Spidermankey leapt and slammed its fists down at them, but the four jumped out of the way as Chris leapt to bite on its head. Spidermankey grabbed the lion and bashed him against the ground before Maddy ran up and blew fire on its tail. The monkey leapt and yelped before batting Maddy away with Chris, then was forced to release Chris when Zach bit his arm. As they fought, several Forces of Nature troops came out and cheered for Spidermankey.

_Forces of Nature: CHA CHA CHA CHA!_

_Bash 'em with a BOO-HAH-HAH!_

_SLAG SLAG boom BASH!_

_Rakin' in up all the cash!_

_Viridi: Pity humans... care not for life._

_Animals MEET the ends of their kniiife._

_Why continue... to allow them?_

_In my world, where they fight... AND FIIIGHT?_

Spidermankey grabbed a chunk of the earth in his arms and hurled it at Facilier, who quickly fired a spell and blew it to rubble. Spidermankey jumped through the debris and tried to punch him, but the agile witch-doctor jumped around and avoided.

_Facilier: Stupid gooddeess. Can't you understand?_

_Darkness, is NOT... in every man._

_Viridi: Not true... from what I've seen_

_All, you are, is MEEAANN!_

In her lair, Viridi began dancing and jumping her way up the wooden platforms to her throne.

_Sounds of grass, and... animal roars, is_

_Alll I waant to heeaar._

_When I've destroyed you... and dark days are through_

_Every, being, will cheeer..._

She stood high atop her throne and made a victory pose as Arlon and Phosphora cheered.

_Arlon & Phosphora: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Gracious savior of them aall!_

_Arlon & Phosphora: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Human slayer of them aall!_

_And once you're gone..._

_We shall move on._

_Pleasant creatures... of the EARRTH!_

_Tiny rats, and…_

_Tigers and cats…_

_While you humans DIE of THIRRST!_

Zach ran up to bite Spidermankey’s tail, but as his teeth held onto the tail, the monstrous ape swung him around and sent him flying at Chris, who leapt overhead and landed beside the monkey’s leg, swinging a scratch with his lion claws and leaving a scar. The Spidermankey roared in pain and punched the lion away. The ape then ran for Facilier again and swung a punch at him, but Shadow Facilier pulled his master into the ground and slid over to a garbage can. Facilier then used a levitating spell to pick it up, and stuff it over the Spidermankey’s head.

_Facilier: You stupid bitch._

_You're a crazy witch._

_Are humans nooot, living creeatures, TOOO?_

_Viridi: NAAAY!_

_Thou all art monsters!_

_I've left you too loong to plaayy!_

The monkey pulled off the garbage can as Chris and Zach pounced on his head and began to bite at him. Spidermankey shook them off, but couldn’t defend when Maddy leapt up and blew fire in his face.

_Forces: RAH RAH RAH RAH!_

_When in doubt, punch ‘em out!_

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!_

_Hit ‘em with a quake attack!_

Spidermankey twirled its many fists around before leaping in the air and laying a powerful punch onto the ground, causing the land to shake and create a shockwave that blew the four heroes away.

_Viridi: Planet Earth… is mine to rule!_

_By every tree root under my SKIN._

Viridi raised her trembling fist as vines and roots began to grow from underneath.

_The rain is… my very drool._

_Earth’s creatures are my KIN!_

_Human beings… dirty speciies!_

_Disgusting as MY own FECEES-_

“EWW!” Zach and Maddy groaned.

_I control the Earth… from plants, trees, and rocks!_

_Thou all art bugs crawling under my SOOOCKS!_

The Spidermankey tried to crush Zach with its fist, but Maddy flew by and grabbed him out of the way, distracting the monster as Chris leapt and chomped its head from behind. It grabbed Chris and threw him off, but the monster was suddenly being punched by an invisible force, which happened to be Shadow Facilier punching at his shadow.

_Chris: Crazy goddess. You abuse your power._

_Maddy: If you’re so great, why continue to cower?_

_Viridi: Foolish dragon, were it not for Palutena, that coot_

_I’d have you all crushed under my FOOOT!_

_Lady Palutena, and… her Pitty Piiit!_

_THINK they can keep me AWAYY!_

_Angel thinks he’s laid… his final hit!_

_But when I’m back, they ALL will SAAAY…_

_Arlon & Phosphora: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Great goddess back to save the daaay!_

_Arlon & Phosphora: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Foolish goddess can’t keep me at baaay!_

_Human scum has… got to go!_

_Filthy liberals are the only ones I truuust!_ At this, Viridi showed the image of Haley Smith.

_Still, even they have… got to know_

_All humans must bite the DUUUST!_

The Spidermankey took hold of Zach and sank its fangs into his back, but Maddy burned his butt from behind again. Zach scampered away as Chris ran and bit the ape’s other leg.

_Zach: You’re inhuman! You’re a monster._

_You won’t win, you big, ugly LOBSTERRR!_

_Viridi: Poor Zachy! Little tiggyyy._

_I’ll soon have you cuddled like my little PIGGYYY!_

_ALL humans… are selfish creatures._

_They hate almost any other that breeathes._

_They betray each otherrr! They’re biased over otherrrs!_

_Their greed, really makes, me SEEETHE!_

_Facilier: But fair Viridiii! Are you no different?_

_Are you nooot as selfish, tooo?_

_You destroy us… and turn us into pus_

_ALL for YOUR own TROOUUPE._

_Viridi: SILENCE NOW! I am excellent!_

_I am a saint alll the waaay!_

_Plants and animals… lay BEFORE me!_

_To the heavens, theey will saaay!_

_Arlon & Phosphora: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Holy Gooddeess! Savior of ALL of the EARTH!_

_Arlon & Phosphora: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: The hootteest! Sweet animals she values as hearth_

_EVERYBODY NOW!_

_Forces: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Our HEROOO! The Earth she values as her son!_

_Forces: HAIL VIRIDI!_

_Viridi: Your queen now! The humans have used up their fun._

_Forces: RAH, CHA, CHA CHA CHA!_

_SLIG-SLAG, IN THE BAG!_

_Hail Viridi_

_Mighty QUEEN OF YOU-_

The Spidermankey grabbed Facilier by the leg and rapidly swung him against the ground. Zach pounced and bit the ape’s arm, and Facilier was released. The witch-doctor quickly grabbed his cane and yelled, “REDUCTO!”, causing the ape to explode into pieces.

 _“NOOOO!!”_ Viridi screamed.

“Hah! Strength of ten gorillas?” Zach taunted. “That Phosphora chick was a MILLION times stronger than THAT lug, and we still took her out!”

 _“Aww, I have my own fan club.”_ Phosphora remarked.

Viridi’s teeth were grinded in anger. _“Grrrr! The night still isn’t over, yet! Enjoy your victory now, ‘cause soon, you’ll all be part of the animal kingdom!”_ With this last note, the apparition faded away.

“Um, Facilier? Why didn’t you just do that at the start of the fight?” Maddy asked.

“Ah was goin’ to, but then she started to sing, and I wanted to see how long it would go.”

“Well, here lies another one of her favorite pets.” Chris said, approaching the scattered dust of the Spidermankey. The lion bent down and took a whiff of the dust, putting on a curious look. “Yo, Doc… this stuff smell familiar to you?”

The witch-doctor approached the dust and scooped some up in his fingers, taking a whiff. “Yeah… it does…”

**Sigh… my god, this sucked. Okay, before anyone asks when the chapter will be up, I’m just gonna say, not for a while. Because of school, I haven’t been very eager to complete this story. Chances are, if it ain’t done by Halloween, it’s going on hiatus, until I can finish all of the other stories that were supposed to come before it. Not to mention, Mika actually gave me a good idea for _Operation: ERASED_ , which is good, ‘cause I really need to work on that! Not to mention two certain OTHER stories that have been put off for quite some time, wink-wink. Anyway, next time, we’ll… go to Nightmare Land or some sh**, I’ll see you later.**


	7. Oogie's Fantastical Dungeon of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan makes his way through the Dungeon of Horrors to rescue his son and their friends!

**Ain'tchu just love it when reviewers blatantly show how uninterested they are? Sigh... anyhoo, welcome back to this Halloween fic. Even though it's Christmas, but... I don't really see the difference. I mean, what's scarier than a fat guy in a red suit breaking into your house at night? Especially when you look at _Family Guy_ , _American Dad_ , and _Futurama_ 's interpretations of them. Sigh... anyhoo, where did we last leave off? Let's do this.**

**_Chapter 7: Oogie's Fantastical Dungeon of Death_ **

**Nightmare Land**

Nolan York, as Batman, and Darkrai II were now tied up in ectoplasmic chains, hanging from a chain as they were lowered into a giant glass container, looking angrily as Jack O’Lantern held an evil smirk. "Ah, what more perfect way to end the two blackest blacks of the night, than drowning them in gallons of white?”

"You have any idea how racist that sounded?" Nolan asked.

"In only a moment, this entire container will be flooded in fresh, warm milk." At this, the two captives looked at the large tanker of milk, hooked up to a machine that had a large pipe, leading into their prison. "The all-powerful Nightmare King will be submerged in the biggest poison to Nightmares, and Batman will drown along with him. Then, no one can intervene between the wedding of Count Dracula and Danika Anderson."

“Your moment under the moon will not last, O’Lantern.” Darkrai assured him. “The Nightmares are loyal to only one King.”

“Also, there’s no way Danika would marry a freak like Dracula.” Nolan said.

“I beg to differ. It sounds fitting.” Jack smirked. “Count Dracula, Countess Danika… has a nice ring to it, wouldn’t ya say? Nevertheless, it doesn’t matter. Even if she does refuse at first, Dracula has quite the… _eye_ when it comes to the ladies, wouldn’t ya say? Anyhoo, farewell, Darky! And you, too, Batty. Start the machine, Lawrence!” Jack instructed to a skeleton, who stood atop a platform. The skeleton, Lawrence, gave a thumbs-up and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. In a moment, the container began filling with gallons of milk, which were slowly rising higher to flood and drown the two inside.

Jack happily twirled his scythe and walked out of there as he sang to himself, “Ohh, wetty ghosts, kings roasts, Batman jam, soggy suits, milk boots, Batman jam…”

"Well, ain't this a fun way to go out?" Nolan asked sarcastically. "Caught in a cheesy Batman deathtrap with King Can't-Even-Defeat-A-Simple-Vampire-And-Now-About-To-Die-In-Milk."

"DON'T pin this whole thing on me!" Darkrai yelled furiously. "I'm not the most powerful being in the cosmos. And what about you? I would barely even consider your _other_ ego superhero worthy. And yet, my apprentice trusts you with our gem.”

"It might as well be! I wanted to go trick-or-treating with my son, but because of your little vampire, I was forced to skip AGAIN. And to make matters worse, he may never wanna trick-or-treat again because of this curse, so I would’ve missed ALL Halloweens with him.”

“How is THAT a reason to complain? You see your son every day, at least. I can only see mine on Halloween. And when we do, it’s only for business.”

“That’s your own fault! You sent him to run that damp little town from the start. You could’ve chosen to keep him up here, but you didn’t.”

“Yes, I didn’t, and I couldn’t. Even with peace resolved between Nightmares and other beings, things are far too complicated up here. Like demons, some mortals don’t see our good nature. We are always judged by what my father has done, and will likely be even more because of Dracula. Jack Skellington was always important to me. That’s why I couldn’t let him stay up here. So I sent him to live in the Realm of Seven Holidays, a more calm and peaceful paradise. Halloween is only when we can meet, so we may fuel our people with Fear Energy together, and ensure another year for everyone.”

“So, basically… you were trying to keep him safe.” Nolan asked as the flooding milk was reaching their heads.

“More or less.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that. The main reason I do this superhero thing is to keep my son safe. Being #1 on the villains’ ‘To Kill’ list, they’d definitely be after him, too. Whether I go hero or not. Especially this Halloween, I couldn’t let him get involved. Sigh, but now both of our kids are in danger.”

“Hmm…” Darkrai sighed, his previous anger fading. “WELL-P, that was good reminiscing about why we keep our kids out of our business. So, how about we find a way out of here?”

“Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…” they heard a high-pitch voice crying from down the halls, “-AAAAAHHHHHHH!” Jar Jar Blinks dashed in face-flat against the glass container.

“Jar Jar!” Darkrai exclaimed.

The Gungan pushed himself off the glass and said, “Da’ky! Me-sa no Nightmare, so I-sha no hafta listen to Dwacy-wacky! He-sa taken over deh whole bombad town! WAIIIII!” he frantically shook around.

“JAR JAR! Just save our arses, you stupid arse!”

“Oook-sie-DOKSY!” The crazy Gungan shook around as he scampered up the stairs to the controls.

The skeleton guard turned and noticed him and said, “Hey, you’re not allowed up here!”

“Supah Gungy Rapy KICK! AI-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE!” Jar Jar leapt in midair and laid a series of quick kicks upon the skeleton. When he finished, the skeleton continued to stand in place, seconds before he cracked into a million pieces and fell apart. With him gone, the Gungan approached his control station, looking confusedly around all the strange contraptions. “Uhh… lessee: ummmm…”

Darkrai and Nolan’s eyes widened as the milk was reaching their heads. “Hurry UP, you retarded donkey-fish thing!” Darkrai demanded.

“Mmmph! Bop!” He pushed a button, dunking the two into the milk, and pulling them back out. “Aaaahhm…” He pushed another button, making a metal device come down beside the two, and a punching glove began popping out and beating them repeatedly. Jar Jar then started pushing all of the buttons he could aimlessly, and Nolan and Darkrai were swinging back and forth, bashing against the glass, had their “hair” cut up by scissors, had their “teeth” brushed, water shoved down their mouths and forced to gargle and spit, and were powdered with makeup.

“Will you STOP messing around, JAR JAR!” Darkrai boomed.

“HMPH! I-sa gots BETTER plan. HMMMMMMM…” Jar Jar zipped down the stairs and zoomed far away down the hallway, his body shrinking in the distance. Suddenly, the Gungan was dashing straight back, going faster and faster. “WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!” The two men/spirit shut their eyes tight, and with his full force, Jar Jar’s head collided powerfully with the container, his open mouth pressed against the glass. The collision was able to crack the glass a bit, leaving a hole where his mouth is now. The level of the milk was getting lower, as the white, liquid substance was flowing straight into Jar Jar’s mouth.

The Gungan’s body grew larger and fatter, and once all of the milk was drained, Jar Jar was a massive, round ball, half as big as the container. The Gungan shook around a bit, some slight milk drooling from his mouth. In an instant, Jar Jar was flying around the room, his body shrinking as milk spewed out everywhere. Soon, he was flat as paper, and slowly drifted down into the container beside the two. “I-sa OKAY!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet in his 3-D form.

“Great…” Darkrai said, both he and Nolan disbelieved, “Cut us down.”

“Okay.” Jar Jar pulled out a glowing green ectoplasmic knife and cut them free.

“Oooogg…” When they fell to the ground, Darkrai struggled to hold himself up.

“Ooh, Da’ky…” Jar Jar put his boss’s arm around his head and helped him up. “You-sa all baddy-beddy…”

“Yes… I am sick. Even the slightest touch of milk on a Nightmare’s skin can make them weary. Jar Jar… take me to the storage so I may drink some Fear Energy. Nolan… you’ll have to go without me. You must save our sons. And I fear… your wife may be in danger, too.”

“You got it.” Nolan nodded.

“Ah-ah!” The Gungan hauled the fallen Nightmare over his head. “Time-sa for a glass of warm fear and beddy-bye. WEEEEEEEEEEE…” Nolan watched as the Gungan bolted down the hall with his master.

The Batman-clothed man chuckled and shook his head. The man turned to a nearby vent and walked over to pull the duct open. “Well… doesn’t get any creepier than this.” He said as he stared into the darkness. (Play the “Magma Maze” Theme from _The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie’s Revenge_.)

_Stage 6: Dungeon of Horrors_

_Mission: Save Dillon and his friends, and find a way out of the dungeon!_

_Act 1_

Nolan dropped straight into the vent and landed inside of a dangerous dungeon of dozens of traps and flowing magma. The Batman sidled along a small ledge over the river as fireballs shot up. Several round buzz-saws moved up and down along the ledge, so Nolan carefully moved through to avoid them. He reached a narrow pathway and progressed over the magma, reaching a platform shaped like a skull. Nolan rode the platform up to a higher point, where he had to quickly jump across other platforms before they fell into the magma. He then jumped onto a large skeleton hand sticking from the wall, which moved and allowed him onto a pathway.

 _“Good evening, citizens of Nightmare Land!”_ Jack O’Lantern’s voice announced over the intercom. _“This is Jack O’Lantern reporting for the 11:00 news, reminding you all not to miss the wedding of our new, glorious dictator with his new bride, tonight at Gallagher Elementary!”_ Nolan looked up to a large screen by the ceiling, which showed the image of Danika chained to some wheel. Nolan gasped at the sight of his wife. _“That’s right! Tonight, Count Dracula crowns his queen! And afterwards, watch the grand execution of Nolan York and his meddling lackeys! Our bold hero appears to be scuttling about the dungeons right now. Let’s only help he doesn’t meet his end before we have the chance to trap him, he-he-he.”_

Nolan gritted his teeth in anger, glaring at the screen. The man hurried across the pathway, jumping over buzz-saws that swung back and forth over the path, and were littered with blood and skeletons. On the other side of the path, he had to climb a ladder of bones, dodging either left or right to avoid descending balls of ooze. At the top, he jumped onto a small platform and saw several branches sticking out from the wall before him. He pulled out his grappling hook and used it to swing across the branches. He was about to swing off onto the ledge ahead, but a giant, blood-covered knife stabbed down in front of him, startling the man and causing him to plummet below.

He landed on a ledge that was just inches from the magma. He quickly recovered and ran onto a higher point as the magma rose a little. A gang of Heat Skeletons were gathered by a small magma fall, and the monsters spotted Nolan and hissed at him. The skeletons launched flaming boomerangs, but Nolan evaded and shot his grappling hook to slice one’s head off. The head bounced its way toward him, but he simply kicked it at another one, causing both to fall in the magma. Two other skeletons ran to grab his arms, but he shook them off and stomped one’s head. The other one grabbed his leg and tried to burn him with the boomerang, but Nolan kicked it in the face. The last skeleton ran to strike him, but he punched it into the magma as well.

A tall chunk of the wall was broken, making it barely climbable. Nolan used it to climb back to the ledge where he fell from. Once up top, there laid another pathway, seemingly clear. But when Nolan stepped forward, a spiked fence shot up inches from his face, giving him a good view of the bloody skull attached to it. After taking a moment to catch his breath, having nearly been scared to death, he cautiously trekked through a maze of spike traps. Beside him, dangling over the chasm, were skeletons hanging from rotten nooses. Spikes seemed to pop up every which way, but Nolan still made it to the other side.

Nolan’s next route seemed to be a giant scorched plate, which was lifted up by a skeleton arm. It was lifted to another arm, which dealt several jabs into it with a giant knife. When another plate came, Nolan was hesitant to get on it. When it lifted him up, he quickly jumped onto a platform to avoid the knife, and when it finished slashing, Nolan got back on the plate and continued upward. He was taken to a straight hallway that seemed clear of any pitfalls or traps. However, as he passed forward- “AAAAAAAAIIIIII!” a demon puppet popped out of a cell on the wall, startling Nolan with a high-pitched scream. When the puppet went back in, Nolan continued, and- “KILL MEEEEEEEE!” The living, rotting corpse of a man popped out and surprised Nolan again. The man cautiously stepped forward, and flinched when another cell flung open. However, nothing came out.

Nolan then looked as a simple ghost was hurrying in from the other end of the hall. “Sorry I’m late, I- D’aw, dammit, did I miss it again?”

Nolan sighed in disbelief and continued onward. When he reached the end of the hallway, he overlooked another dastardly chamber of the dungeon, where flames jumped from the boiling magma river, and scorched skeletons hung from nooses. Nolan proceeded along the ledge on his left and carefully balanced his way across a rusted pipe with nails sticking out. He stopped for a second and glanced to his right, seeing the hanging skeletons. Weren’t they just… a little farther back? He shook this off and continued across the pipe. Steam was blowing out of other pipes, so Nolan had to wait for them to die out before he could move across. As he was nearing the end of the metal pipe, the tiny path suddenly collapsed to his weight, but he immediately grabbed hold of the bottom of the pipe as he dangled just inches away from the lava.

He watched as a giant skull drifted along the magma river and dropped onto it. The skull slowly sank beneath the flames, but Nolan jumped to a small platform in the lava. He then continued across a series of bone bridges. He stopped and looked to his left, seeing those same hanged skeletons floating in midair. Were they… _following_ him? He shook this off once more and continued. There was no path over the flaming river ahead except for a few giant skulls that were dropping from the ceiling. Nolan hopped across these skulls, avoiding leaping fireballs before reaching another rocky wall for him to climb. He climbed to a higher ledge and found a series of branches go across the magma river. He shot his grappling hook and swung across each branch until he reached a platform.

Before he could go on, the hanged skeletons decided to fly and attack him. The Hanged Men slapped and kicked him across the face several times, but he grabbed one by the legs and threw it against two more. They stayed airborne and grabbed Nolan by the neck, attempting to choke him, but the Batman was able to shake away and pull out his grappling hook, tossing it to chop the heads off the skeletons, watching their bodies drop to the ground while the heads remained airborne.

He decided to leave them be and keep going as he shot his grappling hook to reach another high ledge. From there, a series of skeleton hands were holding platforms, but only for a little while before retracting back into the wall. Nolan had to quickly jump his way across the platforms, and also use his grappling hook to swing to some of them. Finally, he reached a ledge at the end of the hall, where a bunch of Heat Skeletons, Blue Skeletons, and Orc Skeletons stepped out of prison cells. The Heat Skeletons launched flaming boomerangs, which Nolan evaded before running to punch them, only to be tackled by the Blue Skeletons. He grabbed and tossed each of them at the Orc Skeletons, who in turn turned angry and started spinning and swinging their clubs wildly.

Nolan was bashed against the wall, but jumped away before a Heat Skeleton burned him. When the Orc Skeletons became dizzy from the spinning, Nolan grabbed one by the legs and swung it around to knock all of the others over the edge. When they were gone, some Halloween and King Ghosts came out. Nolan tried to punch the Halloween Ghosts, but they only phased through him and grabbed his neck from behind. A King Ghost smacked him with its large hand, but Nolan pulled out some flash-bombs and tossed them at the ground, making the ghosts dizzy. As a result, he was able to punch and kick them and knock them into the magma down below. The last King Ghost attempted to punch him, but he grabbed its fist and pushed him downward, afterwards stomping its ghostly face.

The ghosts were then followed by a swarm of Baby Spiders. Nolan hurriedly stomped them as they crawled over, but some were able to crawl up his body. He shook them off and jumped away quickly, tossing a bomb to blow them all away in an instant. Finally, two Troll Skeletons came out, along with a King Skeleton. Nolan rolled away before a troll could smash him with its club, rolling behind the skeleton and stabbing his grappling hook in its back. It spun around and knocked the man into the wall, but he dodged before the King Skeleton sliced him with its ax.

Nolan tossed his grappling hook to swipe one of the troll’s clubs. He then swung it around and bashed the troll’s head several times before it was defeated. Nolan dropped the club and jumped on the other troll’s club when it tried to smash him, then stabbed it several times in the face. He swiped the club and knocked the troll out, then started swinging against the King Skeleton. After a few strikes, the monster was able to swat the club out of Nolan’s hands, roaring in anger. However, Nolan took this time to toss a bomb into the monster’s mouth and blow its head up, the body falling dead.

Nolan then watched as the middle cell opened, and a skeleton in a top-hat stepped out. “Man, Darkrai really needs to clean up around here.” Nolan raised his grappling hook and prepared to slice it, but-

“NO, NO NO, no, my good man, I’m on YOUR side!”

“What? …Oh, wait, you’re that skeleton that was in the hologram.”

“Exactly. Mr. Pettibone is the name. But call me Skully. And my, aren’t you a hunksicle?” he said, observing Nolan’s muscular body. “Crystal sure is wise in her choice in boyfriends.”

“What?! I’m Crystal’s _friend_! Not to mention I’m already married.”

“Mm-hm, keep telling yourself that now. Anyway, Crystal and the others are here, they’re saving your son.”

“Good. They can catch up. Let’s hurry and find Dracula!” With that, the two hurried out of the dungeon. (End song.)

**Oogie's Dungeon**

Dillon York and Jack Skellington were currently tied to a chain and dangling over a giant pot of stew in the horror-filled dungeon of Oogie Boogie. "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust... eh, Jack?" the Boogie Man chuckled, rolling two dice. They totaled up to "4", so Oogie pulled the lever four times, lowering the duo closer to the pot. "’til now, I've only dreamed of adding YOU to my snake-and-spider stew. And ya know the one thing that'd make it oh-so nice? A superhero wannabe boy to add a little spice."

Oogie pulled the lever once more, moving them an inch closer. On the other side of the chamber, Sally was tied and hanging from the ceiling by some spider-web rope. "Jack! I'm sorry I let this happen..."

"Don't be, Sally. It's not your fault. We'll find a way out of here."

Oogie Boogie grinned and snickered. "You won't be dupin' me now, Dollface. 'Cause this sandy man's gonna get fat on-" Oogie silenced himself, hearing a painfully loud scratching sound. The bag of bugs turned and took notice of some kind of ragdoll leg sticking from a crack in the wall. "Eh... huh?" He glanced back at Sally, who was still tied up, but still in one piece. He turned back to the other leg and asked, "What, have, we, here?" The Boogie Man stepped over to the leg and began examining it.

During his distraction, a pair of doll hands slid down the chain holding Dillon and Jack. A Minish-size Michelle was shown to be riding the hands, and the little girl crept into the lock on the chains. Meanwhile, Crystal Wickens hid behind the entrance to the torture chamber. The witch mumbled a spell and twirled her wand, launching a ray of magic at the pot of stew.

By this time, Oogie had pulled the severed doll leg from the wall, and became angered. "YOU TRIED TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF MEE?" He turned towards Jack and Dillon again as the doll hands immediately scampered up the chain. "Well, ENJOY your DIP!" Without rolling the dice, Oogie decided to kick the lever, sending the two dropping all the way into the boiling pot. Oogie only snickered evilly, while Sally gave a horrified gasp.

"HAHAA!" Suddenly, Dillon and Jack popped out of the pot, free of their loosened chains as they were floating in heated water.

"WHAT?!?" Oogie screamed.

The two jumped out of the pot and readied for battle. "You've lost again, Oogie." Jack stated.

"Hnn, think again." Oogie jumped, grabbed Sally, and pulled her from the ceiling, then proceeded to carry the webbed ragdoll into a minecart, which instantly sped down the track.

"Jaack!"

"Sally!"

When Oogie was gone, Crystal entered the room and yelled, “Reducto!”, blowing open the cage that imprisoned Mason, Haruka, Lee, and Leanne. Fybi Fulbright, the little bat girl, then flapped in and allowed the tiny Michelle onto her back.

“Ms. Wickens!” Dillon exclaimed.

“Dillon, we have to go after Oogie!” Jack told him.

“Dillon, where’s your father?” Crystal asked.

“They took him and Darkrai somewhere else. You guys can go save them! Me and Jack’ll go after Oogie.”

“Good luck, Dillon.” Leanne told him before the five ran off.

“Let’s get after him, quick!” Jack yelled once more. He and Dillon hopped into a long, flat skeleton train, then sped after Oogie along the parallel track. (Play the “Demon Resident Mine Cart” from _Donkey Kong 64_.)

_Dungeon of Horrors, Act 2_

The torch-lit hallways whipped by the two as they chased at high speeds after the bag of bugs, who stood in his minecart with Sally in his arm. “Ooh, still giving me the chase, eh, Jack? Well, let’s see if you can get _through this_.” They watched as Oogie’s cart took a turn down another hall, while they kept going straight. Dillon and Jack gasped as flames spewed out from the walls ahead, forcing the two to duck or jump. When the flames were passed, they looked back and saw a group of fiery spirits fly their way. The ghosts coughed flames, but the two jumped as Dillon tossed mini bombs and Jack whipped them with the Soul Robber. They chased the ghosts off, but the coaster was suddenly going up and down several slopes. They held on tight as it did so, and also went up several loop-di-loops. At the end of that segment, the momentum sent them flying in the air, but they landed safely on the coaster.

They took this time to catch their breaths (assuming Jack had some), but gaped in fright when the head of a giant skeleton ghost, and its arms, glared at them with fiery eyes. The flames blared larger as the beast cackled, raising its hand to crush them. The two flipped backward to avoid it, and Dillon attempted to chuck flash-bombs at it. It seemed unphased as it tried to smash them again, but they rolled forward. Jack readied his Soul Robber and prepared to whip the beast, but it flew away as the coaster sped into another tunnel. They made several twists and turns around the halls, and Dillon became dizzied, but the hall thankfully became straight. They came to an open area of the hall, where Dillon became nearly white at the sight of a gigantic psychotic demon with a bloody knife. “I’M GONNA STAB YOU TO DEATH!!” Jack grabbed Dillon and jumped to the front of the coaster just before the demon sliced a huge chunk of the coaster off, leaving only a small portion near the head.

The track went around a few turns before it was speeding over another chasm of total oblivion. Scary scenery continued to whip by as they were passing by another track that was a few feet above. A ghost train sped along the track, which came down and started moving ahead of the coaster on its track. Oogie Boogie stood on the edge of the back of the train. _“Nice view from over here…”_ His voice echoed. The Boogie Man grabbed spiked mines off his train and tossed two at a time, parallel to each other as they connected via electric beams. The beams rested along the track, so Dillon and Jack had to jump them. This pattern repeated itself several times before Oogie stopped, and Dill and Jack’s coaster sped closer. Oogie whimpered in fright before turning his train down another pathway, and the two heroes kept straight.

They swerved left to enter a tunnel and did another series of turns. They sped straight down a hallway where gravestones stood in their path. They stared in fright for a bit, but Jack noticed the levers along the side. He swung his Soul Robber to flip the levers, causing the gravestones to open. Dillon also noticed levers on his side, so he extended his shadow, Mario to flip them. They sped outside again, where the colossal skeleton phantom appeared in their way again, cackling maniacally. The beast unleashed five Fire Phantoms from its mouth, which flew behind the coaster and charged to burn the two. Jack transformed into his Pumpkin King outfit, and as the demons came at them, he used his powers to absorb the flames into his form. When they were vanquished, he reverted to normal as they faced the demon. The monster growled in anger before going away, and the two sped into another hall.

Another series of twists and turns lay in their way, and the duo was back in the black expanse as other bone coaster pieces entered from other pathways, connecting to form the long coaster once again to allow them more room. The two looked above to see another track, which the Oogie Train was using to zoom above them. _“That’s right, away you go!”_ Within his train, Oogie began stomping on switches, which extended electric beams down below onto the bone coaster. Jack Skellington swiftly dodged around the beams while Dillon became a shadow to let them slide over. They eventually got far enough for the beams to be ineffective, to which Oogie only ‘huffed’ in frustration. His train sped down another route, while the heroes went an alternate path. They remained in the dark expanse and gasped in horror as a tremendous spider-web stood in their way.

Jack grabbed Dillon’s wrist and yelled, “Soul Robber!” as he quickly tossed his flubber at branch dangling from a rock pillar. He used the Soul Robber to swing them across other branches before landing them on a platform. They watched the bone coaster go under the spider-web, then begin speeding around a series of loops, where the track would then come to pass by another platform. The two jumped across the towering pillars as bats swooped down. Jack used his flubber to swat the bats away as the two made it to that platform. They got ready to jump, and as the speeding coaster passed by, they jumped and got successfully back on track.

They turned into another hall and made more turns before going straight. A series of gravestones and fires emerged from the sides, but the two ducked and jumped each one before they were over the chasm again. The road ahead appeared pretty linear, however, their attention was directed to the massive wall on the side. Dillon screeched at the sight of a penguin having its head exploded. The next image was of a vampire squirrel eating the eye out of a zombie janitor. There was then a vision of a rat with a large brain, and a more dimwitted rat. _“G’day, mate! Whut you wanna do today?”_ the dumb rat asked. There was then a vision of a blue blob dressed like a robot. _“You will bring me presents, beep-bop-boop!”_ Finally, it revealed an image of the _Legend of Korra_ logo.

At that moment, the skeleton phantom returned. The beast raised both of its fists and tried to crush them, but it missed. It tried to clap the two in its hands, but missed, tried again, but missed again. Finally, it decided to reach out and clutch the two tight in its palms. Jack and Dillon tried to shake away, but it was too strong. The demon held its mouth wide open, exposing its flaming insides and sharp teeth dripping with green ooze as it slowly prepared to snack on Dillon. However, Jack broke free and stood on its hand, calling, “Merry Christmas!” as he dressed in his Sandy Claws form. The Pumpkin King launched a colorful present into the mouth, and the beast’s eyes widened as its mouth snapped shut.

It munched on the gift as candy canes and snowflakes burst from his form, eventually coughing it all out as Dillon and Jack were dropped on the coaster. A Santa hat appeared on the monster’s head, and a candy cane in its left hand, as it sighed in relief before soaring away. The bone coaster sped into a hall and made a few more twists and turns before coming outside. The Oogie Train sped overhead as the bag of bugs stood atop the ledge.

“Let’s craze things up!” he yelled before tossing big, exploding dice onto the track. The two did their best to successfully avoid the dice. Oogie’s train was then on the same track as theirs, but still ahead, as the Boogie Man sent ghosts over to their train. Dillon jumped a ghost’s swipes, still trying to stay on the coaster, as he sent Mario up to lay some punches on the ghost. Jack simply whipped a ghost with his Soul Robber, causing it to blow away due to the momentum. Two more ghosts prepared to grab Dillon, but the Robin-dressed boy tossed some flash-bombs and blinded their vision, allowing him to jump and kick them in the face, blowing them back. Oogie Boogie only moaned in dismay as the bone coaster got closer enough to his train, and the two leapt onto his cart. (End song.)

“Give up, now, Oogie, and return Sally!” Jack demanded.

“Oh, Jack? But you supposed to be dead by now. I guess I’ll have ta make you… DOUBLE DEAD!” The bag of bugs stomped on a spider-shaped switch, causing a series of walls with spinning knives to emerged along the side of the train carts. Oogie hurried to the front, leaving the two to try and catch him. (Just imagine the Oogie Battle theme from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. :P)

_Boss fight: Oogie Boogie_

Dillon and Jack jumped the train carts in pursuit of Oogie, evading the spinning knives. Walls popped up everywhere in their way, but Dillon could easily slide past with shadowbending. Oogie kept jumping train carts, but the bag of bags looked back to see Dill and Jack catching up. "Oooh-hoo-hoo-hoo." Oogie laughed cockily as he stomped a switch, and as Dillon and Jack were about to jump to his cart, they skidded to a halt when they suddenly split from the rest of the train. “BOOM VOYAGE!” At this, the duo turned and saw that the carts behind them were exploding. They looked to a lower track and found a bone coaster about to speed by, so they immediately jumped down to it before their train cart exploded.

The bone coaster went up a loop and across a twisted track, turning them right-side-up as the coaster chased Oogie’s train from a higher track. Oogie looked back and saw the smoke emitting from where the carts exploded, smirking in victory. “Oooh-ooh!” He flinched when he saw Dillon and Jack catching up to him from the coaster above. The two jumped down to him, but Oogie stomped a switch before jumping off to another coaster. “FIRE!” A bunch of turrets popped up on the cart and unleashed bullets upon the two, but they jumped across the turrets and caused them to shoot each other.

Oogie Boogie glared at the duo from his coaster, then faced ahead and jumped in fright. The coaster was driving into a flaming wall, so the bag of bugs ran as fast as he could the opposite way. Above, he saw a minecart passing by with a hook dangling down, so he jumped and grabbed hold of the hook, safely avoiding the flames. Jack watched as Oogie passed over them, but saw another minecart with a hook overhead, so he tossed his Soul Robber and gripped the hook. Oogie and Jack glared at each other as Jack’s cart chased Oogie’s, and the bag of bugs was quickly losing his grip. When they saw another coaster passing down below, they both released and landed on it. Jack tried to run after Oogie, but he jumped to another coaster. Jack jumped to a parallel coaster, then jumped to Oogie’s when they passed by, and Jack continued to chase him across various coasters.

At this time, Dillon hurried to the front of the Oogie Train and used his grappling hook to cut Sally free from her webs. With Jack and Oogie, the two were high above the Oogie Train and riding on parallel coasters. However, Oogie’s coaster went up a higher route, successfully evading Jack. “You’ve been _Oogie_ to a side no one else has, Jack. Now I’ll see that your girlfriend will Boogie no more. Euh!” Jack watched as the Boogie Man leapt off his coaster, dropping the very long drop to his train. However, the Pumpkin King took notice of a long string dangling from his stubby arm, so when Oogie dropped, Jack immediately ran to grab the string.

Oogie Boogie smirked as he fell closer to Dillon and Sally, who were staring at something with interest. Oogie raised a brow, wondering what they were staring at. But to his surprise, his seams were quickly unraveling, for Jack was holding tight to his string as he fell. By the time Oogie landed on his train before Sally and Dillon, his bag was gone, revealing his million bugs.

“D’AW, look what you’ve done! Ooh, not again. My bugs… MY _bugs…”_

_“My bugs… my bugs… my bugs.. my bugs.. my bugs!”_

As the tiny creatures cried, they were blowing off of the speeding train. Soon, all that remained was a simple little cricket. The cricket tried to scurry away, but Dillon stomped the bug with great force. The shadowbender kept stomping and jumping on the bug until it was flat, gooey splat. “Phew!”

With the battle finished, Jack dropped down to join the others. “Jack!” Sally exclaimed, running to her prince.

“Sally! He didn’t hurt you too much, did he?”

“No. I’m just fine.”

Eventually, the train came to a complete stop by a small stairway. They went up and entered a door into a prison chamber. “Ooh! Prince Jack!” The three stopped and found Customer Service trapped in a cell. “Thank goodness you’re safe!”

“Customer Service?” Sally questioned.

“Did Dracula throw you in here? Why did he?” Dillon asked.

“Hm… it’s because I wouldn’t follow him. Lots of other Nightmares were brainwashed into following Drac… but me: I’m loyal to only Darkrai.”

“So are we!” In the next-door cell, Mack, Bowyer, and Yarodivich were trapped. “Follow Count Drac, we didn’t, nah-ya! Trapped us in here he did!” Bowyer said.

“Heh… guess Dracula ain’t so great, after all.” Dillon smirked.

“Sally, can you get them out of here?” Jack asked. “We need to stop Dracula.”

“Of course.” Sally nodded.

“All right! Let’s go!” Dillon cheered. Leaving Sally to her mission, the two hurried out of the cellar.

**Fear Storage**

Jar Jar had carried Darkrai up to the storage chamber and set the king onto a chair. The Gungan grabbed a glass of the red liquid and cupped a suction cap over it. “Dere, dere, Da’ky.” The Gungan said, patting Darkrai’s back as he shoved the bottle into his nonexistent mouth. “You-sa gwow up big and strong if you dwink the baby botty-wotty- EH!” Darkrai angrily punched the Gungan across the room. He took the bottle and ripped the suction cap off, proceeding to pour the drink down his head, afterwards sighing in relief.

At the same time, Dillon and Jack were passing through the same hall. “With Oogie out of the way, I hope we still have enough time to stop Dracula.” Jack said.

“I hope my dad is okay. This is the one Halloween by dad decided to spend time with me, and Dracula had to ruin it!” Dillon whined.

“Oh, don’t feel so upset about that. Whether you can trick-or-treat together or not, the important thing is that your dad cares about you.”

“I guess…” A question rose in Dillon’s mind. “Hey, Jack.” They passed by the storage chamber, and Darkrai heard him speak. The Nightmare spirit flew through the wall and became invisible, spying on the two. “You said somethin’ about you and your dad growing apart. What happened between you two?”

“Oh, nothing really.” Jack replied as they stopped walking. “In the beginning, he made me to be the prince to his kingship. I would be the scariest Nightmare around, in the hopes that I would surpass my father. But if we were going to have that father/son relationship, I expected a little more. For a while now, I had wanted that kind of relationship you desire with your father. But the only relationship we have is one of business. We only meet during Halloween, so we may work with all Nightmares to spread terror and fear, fueling our people. Which, in all aspects, is really fun. But every other time, my father remains up here in this city, while he wants me to watch over things below in Halloween Town. Never once have we met for anything more. And same for this Halloween. And the year before that… the year before that… and the year before that…”

“Well, you both like scaring people. That’s somethin’!”

Jack looked up. “Hmm… I guess so.”

“And me and my dad like taking out baddies! Since we’re already Batman and Robin… maybe we can do this more often!”

“Hm. Then it seems we both have some hope, Dillon.” Jack smiled.

“Yeah… though I don’t think my dad’ll want me out fighting crime with him. Plus, I got my own stuff with the Kids Next Door.”

“Oh well. I’m sure you’ll find a way somehow. But whaddya say we go find them?”

“Yeah!”

They flinched when a snarling sound caught their attention, turning to see a Troll Skeleton standing in their way, holding its club ready. “Reducto!” a high-pitched voice called, and the monster exploded in an instant. When the smoke cleared, Jack and Dillon found Scary Godmother, who blew out her wand, with Nolan, Crystal, and the broommates and operatives standing behind it.

“Dad!” Dillon exclaimed, running to his father.

“Mr. Pettibone found him in the cellar,” Godmother explained, “but no sign of Darkrai.”

“Wa-saaay!” Jar Jar suddenly jumped out of the door to the storage room, holding the Nightmare King above him. “Me-so right here! Uuf!” Darkrai punched his head, escaping Jar Jar’s grasp.

“So, I see everyone’s OK?” he asked.

“Yes, Father.” Jack nodded. “We’ve all escaped. And Sally’s downstairs helping the rest of your loyal Nightmares.”

“Now let’s go and kick some Dracula butt!” Orson exclaimed.

“Yes!” Count Max exclaimed. “Kicking his heinie vould be a… _groovy_ idea?”

Haruka and Mason snickered while Orson blushed. “’Groovy’?” Haruka questioned.

“Ugh, they’re _so_ embarrassing, I could just live!”

“Jack O’Lantern’s earlier broadcast came from the control center. We must get up there.” Darkrai stated.

“Then let’s go!” Nolan announced.

Jar Jar Blinks zipped through the doors to the control center and went headfirst into the wall. When the others followed in after him, they looked around to see it deserted. “There’s nobody in here.” Lee stated.

“Oookay.” Jar Jar stood up, wobbling with a bucket over his head. “If anybody mines tellin’ me why we in dis bucket, I be happy to listen… WAAH!” he tripped and fell over.

Darkrai then flew over beside the monitors. “They’ve taken the transporter down to Gallagher Elementary. It seems Dracula plans to marry Danika there.”

“Hmph. I had a feeling she wouldn’t stay interested in you, Nolan.” Crystal remarked. This earned her a punch in the arm from Nolan.

“If Dracula thinks she’ll fall for him, he’s gonna hafta keep dreaming. Let’s get down there and stop him. This curse is going on long enough.”

“I’m setting the transporter to take you to Cleveland.” Darkrai said as he typed a code in, causing the transporter to alight. “From there, it’s up to you. Beware Dracula’s powers. His diamond skin and enhanced senses are a true force.”

“Yeah, yeah, bad guys are tough.” Dillon said. “Let’s take him down!”

Jack Skellington and Darkrai watched as the many heroes jumped into the transporter. Jack stood where he was and exchanged stares with his father for a few seconds. Afterwards, Jack decided to jump in, too.

**Chariton Household**

Meanwhile, things weren’t looking up for Sunni Chariton. She, in her Lucario form, and the real Lucario were still at it. The real aura fox grabbed the back of the fake’s head and proceeded to smash her face against the sidewalk. “Err… Darcy… help…” she grunted.

A few feet away, Darcy Chariton, in her Mew form, just stared curiously at the real Mew, who stared back. Both Pokémon just cheered, “Mew-Mew-Mew!”, and flew around in the air, mimicking the other’s movements.

**Frantic Household**

Elijah Frantic was backed against the corner of the kitchen, totally freaked out and speechless as his wife, turned into Rayman, rapidly beat away all of the invading monsters. However, one sneaky Nightmare smacked her from behind, and she suddenly puffed up into a balloon. “Marine!” Elijah exclaimed as his wife floated out the window. Elijah followed her outside, desperately jumping up to grab her as she floated higher, and puffed larger.

**Junkyard**

Rupert Dickson was caught in a corner of a pile of trash. The tiny kitten quivered with fear as the monstrous dogs, Lilac and Berry, snarled viciously.

**EiznekCm Household**

Lehcar, the furious woman, was still desperate to kill the beetle that had intruded her home. Her eyes filled with lust and hatred, she ran around and swung her sword every which way, hoping to end the beetle’s life, unknown that it was her own son. The beetle took land on Yllaw’s nose, the goatee man rolling his eyes together to see it. “AAH!” He ducked before Lehcar stabbed her sword at him, and the Nerehc beetle flew for the lower part of a shelf. Lehcar immediately swung, but he dodged, causing the woman to cut part of the shelf. This, in turn, caused the shelf to topple over and crush her.

Nerehc hurriedly flew back to the kitchen and landed on Arorua’s shoulder. “Arorua, help!” Not hearing him, the sister smacked the beetle away, so he flew near Sirhc’s head. “Sirhc, it’s me!”

“AAH, BEETLE!” Sirhc yelped, hastily smacking the insect away.

Nerehc decided to land on the kitchen counter to catch his breath. When he felt a shadow loom over him, he gasped when he saw his mother wielding a kitchen knife, zipping away before she could bring it down on him. “DIE, YOU STUPID BUG! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!” she yelled, chasing her beetle son around the house and swinging her knife aimlessly.

**Cleveland Park**

Cheren Uno, as Link, was struggling to stand his ground against Nebula in Emperor Palpatine’s form. He gasped for breath as his sword clashed with her lightsaber, and was finally pushed to the ground. He looked in horror as Nebula was prepared to stab him, but Lin Beifong used her Goron form to roll over the crazy Sith Fake. Lin hopped off of Nebula when she was down, and Panini proceeded to keep her down by bouncing on Nebula in her pink bunny form. Nebula smacked the rabbit away and hovered to her feet, and quickly defended as Cheren came and swung his blade. Soon, the two were at the sword fight again, with the two girls watching from behind.

**Teddy Moses Island**

“COME ON, LET’S GO!” At Sheila/Conker’s cry, the tank blew open the massive steel doors. The squirrel/raccoon drove the tank inside and proceeded to climb out, alongside her military partner, Rodent.

“Hey, Conker! I think we’re gettin’ close to da enemy’s base!”

The two ran into the center of a massive arena, where a football-headed infant sat in some kind of hole in the center, his head turned away. The baby twisted its head to face them, glaring at the two with a devious expression. “Well, well, Conker and Rodent. I applaud your work at infiltrating my facinity, but I’m afraid your valiant efforts were futile.”

“Stewart Griffin.” Conker stated with a fierce look, aiming his gun. “20 years, and you’re still that whiny baby who always tried to kill his mother.”

“Indeed. And tonight, victory shall be mine. You see, I’ve taken my own advantage of this Halloween curse, too. And now, to unleash true Hell. Oh, Rupert?” A circular hatch open beneath the baby, and the two gaped in shock when a giant, robotic teddy bear monster emerged from the floor, with Stewie Griffin attached to his right arm like a puppet.

Conker and Rodent stood their ground and readied to battle the abomination. In just a second, bullets were flying everywhere.

**AND let that be your off-screen boss fight! :P Argh, sorry I took forever to make this, but I’ve been busy with RATCHET & CLANK!!! Ahh, I am getting so addicted to that series, and I’ve got SO many games to play!! NEW PS3!!! :D And next time, we will finally finish _SCARY_! Merry Halloween, and I will see you later! ;D**


	8. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final showdown with Dracula, Nolan fights to save both his wife and the world!

**Alright, everybody! Let’s finish this story once and for all! Then we can get back to more important stuff like RATCHET & CLANK!! :D Heh heh, let’s do this!**

**_Chapter 8: Happy Holidays_ **

**Gallagher Elementary Auditorium**

The auditorium was quiet at Gallagher Elementary. The audience of vampires and other monsters sat and watched patiently within the pitch-black darkness. Jack O’Lantern walked upon stage as a spotlight lit up his appearance. “Thank you all for coming. Today, we witness what will be history’s most memorable union. The marriage… of Count Dracula… and Countess Danika.”

The audience applauded as Jack stepped aside. The spotlights shone on the center as the floor opened up. Smoke was released as a roulette wheel rised from below, and Danika Anderson was cuffed to it. Her head was hung down as Count Dracula walked upon the stage. The Vampire Lord approached his would-be wife and touched a finger to her chin, making her look up. “My beloved…” he grinned evilly.

“Hmph.” She turned away with her grumpy look.

“Vhat is wrong, my sweet?”

“Like I’d ever marry you. Some soulless demon like yourself. I only have one husband, and Nolan will send you back to your grave when he gets down here.”

“Your faith is questionable. Nolan vas doomed before I had even anticipated this. Now chin up, dearie. You and I vill be very happy together. Allow me to sing… what has dwelled in my soul for oh-so very long.” Jack O’Lantern played a piano as he spoke, and continued playing as Dracula began to sing upon the stage.

_Vhen I vas born in this vorld… knew I only pain and tears!_

_My heart lay in sorrow… for hundreds of years._

_A beast I had become. Feeding off blood_

_Of innocent souls who vere as tortured as MINE._

_I lived in darkness! The cold of the night_

_I knew only the sound of fear and fright._

_But lo and behold, a miracle! Warmth had entered my heaarrt!_

_An angel! Black as night itself!_

_A will stronger than Azelf!_

_And I had decided… she must be mine now_

_I had to marry her_

_But alas, fate betrays me!_

_For one already holds her!_

_And so I knew…_

_Not so soon that I vould be dating herrr…_

Dracula fell to his knees with a look of hopelessness. The audience, as well as Jack O’Lantern, began to drip tears.

“Ugh! Are they actually buying this garbage?” Danika said, disgusted.

“Just shut up and look pretty.” Dracula ordered. Danika rolled her eyes.

**Outside**

The transporter dropped the heroes off just across the street from the school. Several monsters and vampires tried to attack them, but Scary Godmother launched spells to keep them away. “Crystal, Jack, we’re going in to put a stop to this wedding.” Nolan decided. The two nodded. “Dillon, you and your friends just stay with Scary Godmother and try and find someplace safe until this is over.”

“Why can’t I go in?” Dillon asked. “She’s MY mom…”

“There’s no guarantee we’ll survive this battle.”

“Even though we usually do.” Crystal mumbled.

Nolan rolled his eyes, “But if we don’t, I’m trusting you to keep everyone else safe. Just find someplace to hide, and… leave it all to me.”

Dillon thought for a second, then nodded. “Okay, Dad. I know you’ll come back to us!”

Both groups split up as Nolan, Jack, and Crystal headed for the school. Before they could get enter the front doors, a vampirized Teen Tornado jumped in their way. The vampire snarled and hissed, and the team of three readied for battle. But suddenly, a sword flew over and penetrated the vampire’s side. They looked to their left as Mario Ramsey rolled toward them in his wheelchair. “Ya gotta love it when convenient crap like this happens.”

The crippled man removed the sword from the vampire’s body. The group watched as the white and black colors on Tornado’s form slowly reverted back into their regular colors, his clothing still torn as he lay unconscious. “I thought you’d be needing help.” Mario said. “So I whipped up my own anti-vampire toxin, and hid the syringe inside of this sword. It’s made of all the stuff vampires hate, a few wooden splinters, and even holy water. Mixed with some special healing medicine, it’s able to cure the effects of vampires. And when used on someone like Dracula, it won’t come too pleasant.”

Nolan smirked as he took the sword in his hand, studying the blade. “It doesn’t have much left, so better use it on Dracula. Killing Dracula will cause all of the other vampires created by his curse to change back. Of course, while it may be able to damage him, there’s no guarantee of destroying him without a handy bit of sunlight.”

“I’ve got a plan for that.” Crystal said. “But let’s get in there before Danika ends up having two husbands.” With that, the group headed inside and made their way to the auditorium.

**In the auditorium**

_So long I have vaited_

_For a chance to be mated_

_Someone to SIT by! Upon my carriaaaaage!_ Dracula sang upon the stage, earning eye-rolls from Danika.

_As I take now your hand_

_Like sweet contraband!_ He knelt down on one knee before Danika with a pleading look.

_I ask for your hand… in marriaaaage._

Danika cocked a brow. “What?”

Dracula stood up and got his face closer to hers. “You vill give me your hand…” He faced the audience and exclaimed, “IN MARRIAAAAAGE!”

The audience burst into cheers.

“Can I divorce you afterwards and get half of your fortune?” Danika asked. A joke-drumroll soundtrack was heard, and part of the audience laughed.

Dracula glared and gritted his teeth in anger. “You vill not vant to. You will feel so much more satisfied, married to _me_ …”

“I consider taking safety precautions having sex with a diamond-skin man.” Danika joked. Another drumroll was heard, and the audience laughed some more. Dracula became more angered, but continued to sing.

_I vill feast on your neck and confine you to Hell!_

_Vonce YOU ARE a vampire, you’ll feel so swell!_

_Marriage vill bond us ‘til death do we part._

_‘Course, eternity for both, see, if ve have no heart!_

_SO MARRY ME, DANI!_ He zipped beside her and pressed her head to his as he waved his hand out.

_YOUUU VILL SEEEE!_

The music stopped for a minute as Jack O’Lantern led Black John Licorice on stage, the pirate holding what looked like a Bible in his hands. “I told ye. I’m only a licensed priest on my ship.”

“Just marry them!” Jack yelled, sitting back at the organ.

“Fine.” Jack strummed the organ’s keys as Black John opened his Bible and sang-

_By the power vested in me_

_By the state of Virginia!_

Danika shut her eyes as Dracula proceeded to bite into her neck. But just then, the orchestra sounded again when Nolan, Jack Skellington, and Crystal dropped on stage. Jack S. kicked Black John away while Nolan grabbed Dracula and pushed him away from Danika.

 _Nolan: AVAST! Ye SAVAGE beast!_ Nolan exclaimed, drawing his sword.

Dracula drew his Nightmare Sword and sang-

 _Dracula: NAY! Vhy art thou here?! Thine should be DEEAAD!_

Everybody gasped in utter shock.

 _“Actually, it’s either ‘thee’ or ‘thou’.”_ Crystal corrected.

_Nolan: Nay! I have returned now! To take Dani back, now!_

_For you see:_ Nolan faced the audience, the music stopping at the sudden strum of violins. _She is my WIIIIIIFE!_

The audience gasped, and several vampire ladies fainted from the surprise.

Jack Skellington skidded to the middle of the stage and rapidly flipped pages of a dictionary.

_Jack: The USE of words expressing something other than what was ex-PECT-ed!_

_THAT… IS… IRONYYYYY!_

The audience erupted with applause.

_Dracula: Ugh! I have captured her husband and left him for dead_

_‘Tis true. ‘TIS TRUUE._

_I vanted to surprise her and bring her his head._

_On my blade, it vould rest, and symbolize our love_

_DON’T YOU SEE? I LOVE HER, like a… VAMPIRE DOOOVE._

Dracula’s emotions made members of the audience weep.

“Ugh. This has got to be the worst excuse for an opera ever.” Danika said.

_Nolan: You have wasted your journey in winning her heart,_

_HOW DROLL. HOW DROOOLL._

_She loves me so, and she loves you not._

_Your heart could never be something that came close to hot._

_A man with a nose that produces no snot._

_NOW DEMON! May I destroy you ON THE SPOOOT!_

Crystal waved her staff and called, “Lumos Herem!” Everybody shut their eyes when a powerful explosion of sunlight emerged from the staff, causing Dracula to back away. The vampire squinted his eyes and glared at the heroes. The sunlight seemed to have no effect as he fully uncovered his vision.

_Dracula: NAY! For thou hath failed…_

_Artificial light does not hurt MEEEEEE!_

Crystal cancelled the spell as the audience cheered. Nolan stepped forward with his sword drawn.

_Nolan: Surrender, right NOW. Or face the tip o’ my blade!_

_Dracula: Go ahead! Lest before you fall in my SHAAADE!_

They both raised swords and began to clash. Tension rose in the audience as Jack Skellington launched his Soul Robber to wrap around Dracula’s wrist, but the vampire grabbed the green flubber and swung Jack into Nolan. Nolan jumped up and launched his grappling hook upward, hauling himself up to the stagelight area. Dracula spun around and shot up to his same platform as both faced each other with swords raised on the narrow walkway.

_Nolan: You shaaan’t succeeeed, mi amigooo._

_Dracula: I viiiill proceeed, mi amigooo._

_I vill have her as my bride_

_I vill not stand aside._

_Nolan: Vampire or no_

_She will never love you, so_

_GIVE HER BAAACK!_

“Uck. Someone kill me…” Danika mumbled, annoyed at all of this singing.

_Dracula: NAY! Vhy should I?_

_Vhen I can’t have one of my OOOOOWN._

Once more, the audience gasped. Dracula dropped down onto the stage. The spotlight shone on him as he walked forward and sang.

_I vonce vas betrothed to a beautiful maid._

_She vas the apple of my eye, and I thought I’d get laid._

Crystal and Jack S. exchanged weirded glances.

_But alas, I have passed, stolen from by beauty._

_But great miracle! King Nightmare hath taken his duty!_

_He gave me a brand new liiife!_

_My skin cold. But my emotions remain freeesh!_

_I had to go greet her!_

_I had to come meet her_

_And reveal my newly revived soul!_

_But alas! She vas betrothed… to_ another.

Everyone gasped.

Dracula glared at Nolan and sang-

_And so, if I could not have mine… VHY SHOULD YOOOU?_

_Crystal: I can’t believe Count Dracula, so unforgiving._

_Jack:_ I _can’t BELIEVE everybody’s just ad-LIIIBBIIING._

Nolan dropped down on stage and aimed his sword as he sang-

_Nolan: Thou shouldst not blame me_

_For troubles of the past._

_You could have found another_

_You still could have last._

_Dracula: BUT I HAVE, don’t you see?_

_I’m in LOVE with Dani!_

_By taking one who was your own_

_I’ll kill two BATS vith vone stone!_

_Vhen she vears ring on her finger_

_And you no longer linger!_

_Just listen, as the audience cheers!_

_They vant ME, their ruler, to end their fears!_

_And I vill, vonce you are dead_

_Watching as you die in your dread_

_Danika vill vatch me mount your head ON-_

Dracula raised his sword and was about to strike Nolan, but stopped when he noticed Danika was no longer cuffed on the wheel. “VHAT?! Jack O’Lantern!” He angrily faced his accomplice.

Jack O’Lantern glanced both ways and sang-

_Jack O’Lantern: I didn’t see… A THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

They all looked toward the audience as the many monsters and vampires were starting to pile out. “Well, that was a rip.” A Nightmare said.

“Worst play ever.” A vampire man said.

“Come on, let’s go watch a movie about blood!” a vampire kid exclaimed.

Soon, all of the seats were cleared of viewers. “No! Vait! Arrrgh!” Dracula angrily faced Nolan. “Thanks to you, Batman, Count Dracula now looks like a fool. No matter… I vill destroy you yet. If you have the will, come up… and face me.” On that note, Dracula glided to a dark corner and vanished.

“Heehee! Buh-bye!” Jack O’Lantern grinned and used his scythe to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Danika Anderson then emerged from a shadow behind the roulette wheel. “Dumbass clearly forgot I was a shadowbender. And why the heck was I strapped to a roulette wheel?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Nolan said. “You guys look for Jack. I’ll go after Dracula. I have a feeling where he might be.” With that, Nolan ran through the exit and shot his grappling hook to the roof, shooting upward.

**Clocktower Balcony**

The Batman dress-up climbed onto the school’s roof balcony, the area barely lit up by the large full moon and the light emitting from the clock upon the tower. Nolan York stood in place and kept his guard up, searching for the vampire. “I am impressed… _Nolan_.” Nolan jumped around and faced the side of the clock tower. A pair of orange-green eyes stared at him from the darkness as Dracula stepped forward. “In my entire existence, I have encountered only two mortals who could last many moments within my presence… and _not_ become Children of the Night. I vould almost assume you are the very reincarnation of Batman.”

“Hehe… that’s kinda funny, since I’m sort of reincarnating some other hero at the moment.”

“Yes… I know of your miserable existence as Sandman. Vhat a shame your life must be… having to tire yourself out daily. Forced to ignore your precious offspring…”

“Well, it’s worth it… to protect him from bloodsucking scum like you.”

“Oh, but you vould do so much better.” Dracula smirked. “Join _me_ , Nolan. Allow me to taste your blood. Vith powers like mine, you could be invincible. You vould never grow tired… you could have all of the free energy you desire. Enough for bringing justice to all who oppose you… and being vith your son. Or… vould you rather _avoid_ him… for your _entire life_?”

“I gotta say, Genious was better at persuasion than you. I don’t need to sign my soul away to some monster just to spend time with him. Even though I’d rather spend more time with him… I’m still okay with working to keep his world safe. And I will make time. But only after I’ve finished you.” He raised his sword.

“Hmm… such bravado for a simple… human. You possess the heart… but you lack the common sense. To challenge a being like me. Then be prepared to face your end under the darkness. Take a long look at the moon, Nolan, for it vill be your final glimpse of light… as all of the blood is spilled from your throat.” (Play the Count Spankulot Boss Theme from _Kids Next Door: Operation: VIDEOGAME_.)

_Boss fight: Count Dracula_

Nolan lunged forward and swung his blade, but the vampire dodged aside and kicked him away. Dracula drew out his Nightmare Sword and ran to strike Nolan, but the Batman jumped to his feet and started clashing against the sword. Nolan was able to make Dracula swerve to the side, and was able to lay two strikes against the vampire before Dracula flipped back into the darkness. Nolan entered the shade of the clocktower, swinging in attempt to strike Dracula. However, the vampire jumped out of the darkness from behind and kicked Nolan against the wall. Nolan stood up and turned to face him, but Dracula had vanished, and Nolan was kicked from behind again.

“There is no vay you can vin, you know.” Nolan searched the balcony for him, but found no sign of Dracula. “There is novhere you can run.” Nolan quickly swiped behind him when he felt Dracula walk past, but missed. “But I have many places to hide.” He felt Dracula’s figure slide by his side and attempted to strike, but missed once again. Nolan faced ahead as the vampire appeared before him under the clocktower. “Vhen I discovered you vere not the real Batman… I vas disappointed. Vhen I had returned to this vorld, I vanted so desperately to end his life, and drink his blood. … _You are a dissatisfying replacement._ It might not be a satisfying kill, even… your son vould not even miss you. But ve will see how he feels vonce you are gone… _then_ , you vill wish you had become vampire.”

“I won’t have to find out!” A voice suddenly spoke. Nolan and Dracula looked up in surprise to see Dillon York standing atop the clocktower. “What’s wrong, Drac? Afraid what people will think of that costume? Don’t be shy! Let’s shed a little light on it!” The Robin dress-up shot his grappling hook at one of the balcony spotlights and made it tilt and aim against the wall where Dracula stood, the vampire shielding his eyes from the brightness. Dillon launched at all of the other searchlights and made them point onto the balcony, so Dracula had nowhere to run.

When Dracula uncovered his vision, he was too late to avoid as Nolan ran and kicked him against the railing. With his defenses weakened, Nolan proceeded to lay a few punches and kicks against the vampire before he recovered, slipped behind Nolan, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him aside, but Nolan flipped back up and drew his sword as he and Drac began to clash.

“All right, Dad!” Dillon cheered, unaware as the shadowed being rose behind him. Dillon’s shadow, Mario, tapped Dillon’s shoulder and made him turn around, and Dillon dodged just in time before Jack O’Lantern brought his scythe down.

“YOU’RE done interfering, kid!” Jack began swinging his scythe aimlessly in attempt to slice the shadowbender, but Dillon leapt and kicked the pumpkin man, knocking him over the edge. Dillon looked down and watched as his dad grabbed Dracula by the neck from behind and hauled him overhead, slamming him to the ground. Dillon became excited as Nolan leapt in the air and attempted to stab Dracula, but the vampire was able to flip back to his feet and avoid him.

That’s when Jack O’Lantern climbed back up and tried to strike Dillon, who yelped and ran away just in time.

After avoiding the Batman’s deathblow, Dracula glided away to the other balcony. Nolan followed and kept his sword raised as he searched the darkness for the bloodthirsty monster. He saw Dracula pop out, but the vampire quickly retreated into a shadow. Dracula popped out beside him, and Nolan jumped away as Dracula opened his cape and released a swarm of bats. The black bats surrounded Nolan, forcing him to aimlessly swing around to knock them away. Dracula grabbed Nolan from behind and hurled him behind, but Nolan was still standing as he went to clash with Dracula some more. 

After knocking Jack out of the way, Dillon shot his grappler to make the spotlights aim onto the balcony, alighting Dracula’s form. The vampire defended quickly when Nolan started swinging his blade. Nolan crouched and did a spin-kick to knock Dracula down, then leapt into the air in attempt to pierce him again. Dracula swiftly avoided and glided around the balcony, trying to strike Nolan from all directions, but the Batman was quick to avoid as he tried to strike back. When Dracula launched at Nolan again, Nolan threw gas bombs at the ground and exploded smoke everywhere. Dracula flinched slightly, and Nolan dashed behind to lay blows against Dracula. Dracula grabbed his arm and attempted to haul him overhead, but as he did, Nolan was able to catch Dracula’s head between his legs and tried to twist it. The vampire’s head was too strong, however, and the Batman was shaken off.

Up above, Dillon kept jumping and dodging Jack O’Lantern’s swings. Dillon pulled out a flash-bomb and threw it before Jack, stunning the pumpkin for a brief moment. When the flash died down, Jack searched the area for Dillon. The boy used Shadow Veil to sneak behind Jack, then jumped, gripped his head, and cupped hands over his eyes. Jack wobbled around, swinging aimlessly, until both of them fell over the edge of the tower. Dracula and Nolan watched as the two fell and broke through a ceiling window, dropping into a classroom below.

Jack jumped to his feet and bolted into a hallway as Dillon gave chase. Jack halted when a flubbery whip lashed in his path, wielded by Jack Skellington. Jack S. wrapped his Soul Robber around Jack L.’s scythe and attempted to pull it away, but Jack L. allowed him to pull it, along with himself, abling Jack L. to kick Jack S. directly in the face and knock him back. The pumpkin man grabbed his scythe and hurried away.

As Jack L. turned down another hall, he stopped when Chris, Maddy, and Zach, in their animal forms, stood in his way, Zach giving a vicious snarl. Crystal Wickens dropped from the ceiling behind Jack, who jumped around to face her just in time. “HUMOS!” She yelled a spell that released some dark pink gas from her staff around Jack’s head.

Jack O’Lantern stood in place, wondering about the purpose of this gas. He gave an evil smirk. “HA! I’m not effected by laughing gas! Take a look: no nostrils!” He pointed two fingers at where his nostrils would be.

“Well, that was rip- WHOOAA- UUH!” Zach suddenly tripped on a discarded banana peel and slid headfirst into a closet. “Ohhh… OOF!” A metal bucket then fell from a shelf and covered Zach’s head.

Jack smirked lightly, feeling the chuckles coming on. “Huhuhuhuhu…”

“Oww…” Zachary moaned, wobbling out of the closet with the bucket still on his head. “Who puts a banana peel in the middle of-“ The tiger stepped in the janitor’s mop-bucket and slid across the hall, hitting the wall again.

“Hehehehehehehe…” Jack chuckled.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on? Yo, Maddy, where the heck is-“ Scary Godmother smirked and launched an ice spell at the floor, causing Zach to slip and flip upside down, the water from the mop-bucket getting all over him.

“HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”

“Heeey! Stop laughing at-“ Scary Godmother cast a spell above Zach, dropping a safe onto his body.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAH hahahahaha! AHH hahahaha hahahaha!” Jack continued to laugh and laugh.

While he was laughing, he was too distracted to notice as Crystal approached him and took his scythe. “They say there’s nothing sweeter than a child’s laughter. BUT, I suppose a laughing pumpkin man suffices, too.”

“HAA ha ha ha ha ha ha!...”

**Back on the roof**

Nolan and Dracula were still throwing punches and kicks at the other. Nolan grabbed the vampire’s arm and pushed him forward, making him wobble, then ran to deal sword blows against him some more. At this time, Dillon climbed back to the ledge below the clocktower and continued to watch the fight. Dracula vanished into a shadow and retreated to the next balcony, and Nolan followed. The Batman kept his sword raised and readied to strike him again. Dracula suddenly appeared from the shadows and kicked the sword away from Nolan’s hand and over the railing. Nolan spun around and tried to punch him in the face, but when his fist made contact with Dracula’s hard skin, no light to weaken him, Nolan felt pain surge through him.

Dracula smirked and immediately grabbed Nolan’s arm, wrapped it behind him, then kicked the man to the ground. Nolan tried to stand, but Dracula pounced and kept the man down.

“Dad!” Dillon yelled. He went beside the clock tower’s gears and yelled down, “My dad’s in trouble! We’ve gotta do something!”

Below the gears of the clocktower, Crystal and Scary Godmother heard his echoes, the moonlight shining down and giving the dark room a dim light. “What can we do?” Crystal asked. “Vampires are weak against sunlight, but Lumos Herem was no good.”

“Well, actually… the only other light that could work is a holy light, like the Patronus Charm.” Scary Godmother said.

“Aw, great! I still don’t know how to do that!”

“You can do it, Crystal.” Scary Godmother encouraged. “Just think of your happiest memory. Focus your energy, and release it in one big burst of light.”

Crystal took a breath. “Okay.” The green-skinned witch stepped directly below the tower’s geared shaft. She closed her eyes and did her best to focus her energy as she aimed her staff upwards. “Expecto… Patronum… Expecto… Patronum…”

“Errgh!” Nolan grunted as Dracula gripped his head, making him face up.

Dracula whispered closely in Nolan’s ear, _“Vhen I am finished eating…_ he _is next.”_ His mouth loomed closer, wide open as his fangs were ready to bite. (End song.)

Crystal shot her eyes open and cried, “EXPECTO… _PATRONUM!”_

Crystal’s staff exploded with a powerful light that shot up through the clocktower. Just before Count Dracula could finish Nolan, he turned and stared wide-eyed at the explosion of light. “EEEUUUUAAAAHHH!” His eyes burned from the brightness, and his skin began to sizzle. He gripped his head and shook around in intense pain as Nolan took this time to recover. Dracula’s head already began swelling, and the vampire fell and wobbled around on his back. He felt a shadow come over him, squinting his eyes at a faint look of Batman’s image. “You… vhat ARE you?...”

“I am… the Night.” Nolan spoke softly. “I am… Justice. I am… _the Sandman._ …And you’re just dust.” Nolan raised his blade, leapt high into the air, and penetrated the sharp metal through Dracula’s chest.

“EWUUUUHHH! EEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH _HHHHHAAAAACCKK…”_ Dracula shook and shuddered even faster. Quickly, his skin and clothes dissolved, and only a skeleton remained. The remains of the evil vampire continued to shake until it was totally dissolved into dust. A calm wind came and made Nolan’s cape blow along, and the dust that was left of Dracula blew off into the distance as the full moon shone in the heavens.

“…I have always WANTED to say that!” Nolan exclaimed.

From above the clocktower, Dillon chuckled.

Nolan then proceeded to pick up the Nightmare Sword from where Dracula stood. He looked down again and also took notice of the Lunar Locket, and took that as well.

**In front of the school**

Jack O’Lantern was on the ground, gripping his stomach as he cackled wildly. Tears nearly dripped from his eyes as the band of operatives surrounded him with angry glares. “Huhuhu, what’re you gonna do?? I have eternal life! AHH ha ha haa!...”

The kids stepped aside as Darkrai appeared from the shadows. Nolan and Dillon approached the newly restored Nightmare King as Nolan presented him the Nightmare Sword. Jack O’Lantern continued to laugh uncontrollably as Darkrai calmly approached him with his sword. “HAA hu hu hu hu, AACK HA HA ha ha ha… _WAAH HA ha ha ha ha…”_

In just a split second, Jack’s head was clean off his body. While his laughing stopped, his face kept that excited grin as Zach Murphy and Mason pounced over in their tiger forms, proceeding to eat away at the smashed pumpkin.

“It’s so sad how such sweet pumpkins can become so evil.” Mr. Pettibone sobbed.

“Okay, Crystal! Are ya ready?” Scary Godmother grinned.

Crystal Wickens raised the magic scythe skyward and exclaimed, “Transfiguro! Expecto PATRONUM!”

A beam of light whooshed into the air and lit up the night sky. Everybody watching stared with amazement as a blue aura lit up the land, and tiny, blue sparkles began to drop everywhere.

**Outside Chariton Household**

Lucario kept bashing the fake’s face against the ground, but as the blue sparkles came down, he stopped when its body suddenly changed back into Sunni’s, her expression dizzied and her hair messy. “Thank GOD.”

“Waaah- Uuh!” Darcy, having turned back into her old self, fell to the ground with a thud.

“Mew?” Mew raised a brow, questioning what just happened.

**Heartly Household**

Kami and Jeremiah were on the ground, their hair rapidly tugged by the apeified members of The Gang. But when the sparkles came down, the apes changed back into humans, who stared in confusion. “Uuuh… why am I tugging mah mama’s hair?” Kimaya asked.

“Well, so much for getting my hair cleaned.” Jeremiah said. However, Kaleo suddenly jumped on his head, digging through his hair for lice to eat.

**Somewhere along coast of Los Angeles**

“Aaaahhh!” Eric screamed, running from the Cylon hunter.

“Howwwwllll!” Lulu howled, running from the werewolf hunter.

“OW!” The two bumped into each other and fell on their behinds, staring at each other. In just a few seconds, the blue sparkles touched their bodies, and they changed back to normal.

“Hehe… I’m back!” Eric exclaimed, relieved.

“Me too!” Lulu exclaimed.

Just then, both hunters popped out from behind opposite bushes. “Haha! Gotcha, Cylon!”

“DIE, WEREWOLF!”

“AAH!!” Both kids yelped, ducked, and caused both hunters to shoot each other. The kids glanced up, making sure the two were dead. They sighed in relief.

**Dickson Household**

Chad Dickson quivered under his blanket in the dark of his room, terrified of where his ghostie wife would pop out. Emily Dickson was phased through the ceiling, the white ghost giggling mischievously. However, her body flashed, and she was back to normal. “Waaah!” she fell with a thud atop her husband. She grinned nervously at him, and Chad smirked, pushing her to the floor. However, she turned into her own ghost form, and went- “BOO!”, scaring him from behind.

“WAAAH!” He fell out of bed, and Emily giggled.

**Louisiana Bayou**

A gang of crocodiles danced giddily to the music coming from Hoagie’s tiny banjo as the tiny frog strummed the strings. “Hoagie, shouldn’t we be getting outta here?” Abby whispered.

“Relax, Abs. Long as Hoagie’s got the goods, these crocs will party ‘til it’s-“ He silenced himself when they suddenly changed back to normal. They glanced both ways in fear as the crocodiles snarled. “WAAAHH!” They zipped away at high speed, the crocs chasing after.

**Downtown Cleveland**

The Three Stooges were still at their struggles of poking eyes and other parts of each others’ bodies. However, the curse wore off, and the Gilligan Triplets stopped and exchanged stares. After a few seconds, the kids resumed their poking fiasco.

**_Sweet Revenge_ **

Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates whimpered with fear in a corner of their ship as the zombies drew closer and closer. However, the blue sparkles caught the pirates’ attention, and before their eyes, the zombies turned back into regular children. “WE’RE SAVED, me hearties!” Stickybeard cheered, hugging his crewmen.

“Uhh, what’s happening?” one of the boys asked.

“YARR, GIVE US yer CANDY!” Stickybeard ordered as the pirates raised their swords.

The kids screamed and ran as the pirates chased.

**Outside Frantic Household**

“MARINE!! COME DOWN!”

Elijah kept desperately jumping for his Rayman-wife, but she was far too high in the air, her balloon form puffing higher and about to pop any second. However, the blue sparkles poured down, and Elijah shielded his eyes when his wife popped. He gaped in horror, but was relieved when he saw that she had actually turned back to her regular form, falling with a thud to the ground. “Blimey… if I wanted ta be full of hot air, Oi woulda dressed loike you.”

**Junkyard**

Rupert Dickson continued to stare and quiver in fear at the vicious dogs. The monsters hissed, and the little kitty shut his eyes to avoid seeing his death. “AAAAHH!-“ In just a split second, the three flashed. Rupert opened his eyes to find himself back in human form, and Lilac and Berry were adorable half-kittens again as they tackled and licked him playfully. “Haha, g-girls, cut it out, get offa me!”

**EiznekCm Household**

Lehcar had smacked the tiny beetle against the wall, and it fell to the floor. Nerehc felt too weak to flap his wings or stand up now. The beetle-boy’s eyes widened with horror as his mother’s foot loomed over him. The psychotic woman slowly brought her foot down, hearing the bug crack and squish beneath it. However, just in time, the blue sparkles poured in, effecting Nerehc’s body. Before he was completely flattened, he poofed back to his regular self, and Lehcar was blown back.

Nerehc stood up and studied himself, amazed and relieved. “I…I’m back!!”

Lehcar stood up and gaped in shock. “Nerehc?! That was you?!”

“Yes!! I’ve been trying to get your attention! What other bug would be dumb enough to come by you?”

Lehcar began to feel horribly guilty. “I…I almost crushed my own son. I’m really sorry, Nerry.” She got on her knees and hugged her son.

“It’s okay, Mom.” Nerehc smiled, hugging back. “You wouldn’t be doing your job if you let a worthless bug live.”

“Aww… you’re too sweet, Son. We’re gonna need to improve that…”

“Ugh. I knew I should’ve killed him.” Arorua stated.

**Cleveland Park**

Cheren was nearly out of breath, but held his sword ready to battle with Palpatine some more. However, the blue sparkles began to pour down. Lin and Panini looked with curiosity as they changed back into their human forms. Cheren was also taken aback by the sparkles, and his body of Link flashed back into his own. He watched as Palpatine’s body also flashed, the short emperor groaning as he wobbled. “Nebula!” Cheren hurried over to catch his friend before she fell.

When Cheren pulled off the hood, he found that Nebula’s true face had returned as her mismatched eyes looked up into his. “Cheren? What was I just doing?...”

Cheren chuckled. “Nothing. It was all just a little Nightmare, that’s all…”

Nebula only giggled, and Lin and Panini smiled.

**Teddy Moses Island**

The side-war was finished. Lots of ruin lay about the teddy-infested island. As the blue, glowing dots calmly drifted down, the squadrons of naval soldiers’ bodies sparkled, and they all transformed back into KND soldiers. Commodore Norrington and his Charmander were also touched, and they were back as Francis Drilovsky and Aurora Uno.

Stewie and Conker lay unconscious, tired from the battle, and Stewie’s monstrous abomination was blown to pieces. “Ooohhhh…” Stewie, the hideously amalgamated baby, brimmed with blue as his body returned to normal.

The same thing was happening to Conker, his squirrel body becoming that of a raccoon again, and was once again Sheila Frantic. The wereraccoon groaned in exhaust, wearily helping herself to stand. “Oii… tha’ was a wooly… Rodent?” She searched the battlefield for her squirrel comrade. “Oh, no…” She found the armored squirrel lying on his back in a slight puddle of blood. With a saddened expression, she approached and stood over the squirrel, placing a hand over her heart. “’e was a noble warrior… brave… ‘eroic… strong… and yet… ‘e was mortal…”

That’s when Francis and Aurora rushed in. “Sheila! We gotta go! The bomb’ll blow up any second!” Francis yelled.

“Ooh! Roight!” Sheila rushed out of there, after her friends.

By the time they all left, however, Rodent the Squirrel awakened, groaning as he studied the puddle of red substance. “Aww… I knew bringing that Jell-O was a bad idea. Conker? Where’d you go?” he called out as alarms blared. “Oh, wait… isn’t a bomb supposed to go off any sec-“

The Kids Next Door operatives were finally off the island, sailing away on their ships. They all watched in amazement as the enemy island vanished in a massive explosion.

“Euuhh…euuhh…” Sheila could barely stand, having become sick on the beer she unknowingly drank.

“Hey, Sheila… check this out.” Francis said. The Head of Decommissioning helped Sheila to stand, as she, Francis, and Aurora stared beautifully at the explosion which lit up the dark night sky, its light reflecting along the sea. “War… it’s a cruel thing, Sheila.” Francis spoke softly. “It’s amazing what we go through just to protect the kids of this world.”

“Yeah…”

“And some people think we’re a joke. Some kids just don’t understand. While they’re safe at home, playing their videogames, eating candy or watching their favorite cartoon… while we’re out here, risking our lives just so they can do that. Who’re they to say we’re a waste… who’re they… to tell us…”

“Oi… the beauty…”

“The horror… _the horror…”_

Sheila reached in her pocket and stared at the can of beer in her hand. Shaking it out of her mind, she tossed the can into the ocean with the rest of the debris.

In the distance, Rodent’s screams could be heard as the little squirrel shot like a rocket, creating a straight line of smoke into the sky.

**Unknown Location**

A slim, shadowed man kicked open the doors to a darkened chamber. There was a toothpick in his mouth, and he was flipping a nickel. _“We’ve gotta problem, Mama. Our secret teddy base was blown ta smithereens.”_

 _“Whhhaaaaat?”_ A huge, husky, shadowed female hissed with anger. _“I gave Stewie all of the supplies he needed. This curse was supposed to provide the benefit. How could he have lost?”_

_“I’m not really sure on the details, Mama. But it appeared to be some British guys. But when we scanned the area, the people leaving the island were a bunch of little tykes.”_

_“Hnnnn… send Maggie and Rallo to look for Stewie; see if he survived. We may need to run some investigations…”_ She sighed to herself. _"Heeeeh. This Halloween was a total waste. Meeeh. We'll just have to charge more from the candy stores......."_

**In front of Gallagher Elementary**

Sector W, the aliens, and all of the other operatives were suddenly changed back to normal, staring in amazement at their restored bodies. Chris raised his fists in victory, and Zach and Maddy embraced in a hug. Aranea, who was flying around in the sky, fell to the ground with a thud.

Just the same, Nolan York, Crystal Wickens, and Dillon York changed back into their regular forms. Crystal studied her peach-colored skin and rubbed it, smiling in relief. “I’m sorry, but green doesn’t do it for me.”

Suddenly, the scythe was snatched away from Crystal’s hand by a shadow, which happened to be Facilier’s shadow as it presented the scythe to its master. Facilier twirled the fake scythe as the Grim Reaper appeared from a puff of smoke, and the witch-doctor passed the scythe into the Grim Reaper’s hands. “I’ll dispose of THIS in the Sanzu River. Ahem… well done, kids. Seems you’ve taken care of things as always. Now then… time to take ol’ Jackie back to the Underworld.” The reaper grabbed Jack’s headless body by the leg and began to drag him into a portal. “But, anyway… Happy Halloween!” And on those last words, Grim vanished into the portal.

“Irk! Oh, God!” Nolan grunted suddenly, hunched over. “Legs hurt again! No more Batman.”

“Here you go.” Danika sighed, pushing the wheelchair over for Nolan to sit in. “Though I have to say, I was hoping you’d keep the curse a little longer. At least until we went to bed.”

“Ewww!” Leanne, Lee, and Dillon groaned.

“WELL, at any rate… you actually came through for me, Dillon.” Nolan said, removing his Batman mask.

Dillon removed his Robin mask and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Eh, it was nothing…”

“Heh… sorry this Halloween didn’t turn out the way you expected.”

“Are you kidding? This was the best Halloween ever! We saved the world and took out four different bad guys! And hey… all I wanted was to spend time with you. Whether that’s trick-or-treating or fighting bad guys… I’m okay with that.”

“Well… I’m glad I could make it happen.” Nolan smiled.

Several feet away, some Skeleton Soldiers were leading Harry the Werewolf into a Nightmare cop van. “S-Scary Godmother! There’s no reason to be rash. I was only kidding! A good trick is perfect for the holiday season, don’t you know? Isn’t misleading trickery what Halloween is all about?” Scary Godmother rolled her eyes at Harry’s petty excuses as the werewolf was shoved into the van, the doors slamming him in. His head popped up behind the barred windows as he dragged on, “I’ll make it worth your while! I’ll give you whatever you want! I’ll pay rent! I’ll advertise the Scare Games! You’ll have a new broom! A Tromulunimbus 5000, was it not?” Scary Godmother waved her hand, gesturing for the van to drive off. “CDs! DVDs! _Old videos of them rockin’ musicals, like School House Rock! And it’s just…”_ Harry’s voice slowly faded in the distance.

“Well… I guess that wraps up this story!” Godmother grinned and shrugged.

**Crystal Household**

In the dark of her room, Miyuki was seated on her bed. Not a sound was heard as she stared blankly at the dark, spiked mask which rested on her nightstand, which seemed to stare back with an eerie look. The room seemed to turn blacker, and in the distance, the colossal, snake-haired figure stood, watching over the white-haired child. “So… this is the one that understands my pain?” Miyuki lowly asked.

_“Yes… this poor soul was shunned years ago by his own people. He was a powerful entity whose heart was torn by the pain and suffering he endured through his discrimination. Seeing no other way, he put his own soul into a mask, awaiting the day someone would wear it, whose heart had suffered the sadness and turmoil as his own.”_

“I should wear it then…”

_“Yes, you should…”_

“But… what kind of being was he? What kind of pain… cursed his heart so much?”

_“There’s no question what kind of pain. All there is to know is… he can ultimately end your pain. End all’s pain…”_

“Hmmm…”

 _“I’ll let you decide when to wear it… I need to be somewhere. Oh… but you can hear him calling for you… Mm, hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm…”_ The entity faded, and Miyuki’s room returned to normal.

Miyuki stood and approached the dark mask. She stood in place and stared into its eyes for several minutes. She could feel its cold stare touching her soul.

**In front of Gallagher Elementary**

“So, the Lunar Locket is what Dracula used to create an eternal night.” Darkrai observed, holding the magical item in his hand. “This device was a creation of Viridi, which she granted to Arlon.”

“Oh yeah, he used that to control that giant sanctum.” Chris remembered.

“I will use it to put the moon back in regular position. Still, it seems this night still has more to go.”

“So, Dillon… how’d you like to come with me, Yuki, and Crystal and help us fight other baddies?” Nolan smirked.

“Heh heh… no thanks. I’m already swamped with Kids Next Door duties.”

“Well, then we’ll both be doing our jobs. Still, there’s… quite a bit of time left ‘til this night is over. Whaddya say we go for some last-minute trick-or-treating?”

“Would I?!”

“Hm-hm, go on, you two.” Danika chuckled.

“You are a couple-a little boys.” Crystal smirked.

“Whatever. But we hear you singing to yourself every Halloween morning.” Nolan smirked.

“Uhh…” Crystal blushed.

“Let’s go, kids. There’s plenty of candy out there, and our buckets are empty.”

“YEAH!” The operatives cheered and followed Dillon and Nolan as they resumed their trick-or-treating.

“Hey, I only sing to relieve the autumn fever!” Crystal yelled, running after them. “It’s really awful! I’m even coughing right now! Cough!” she fake-coughed.

A few feet away, Darkrai and Jack Skellington stood and watched other kids resume their trick-or-treating. “It’s a shame these kids got a little more than they bargained for this Halloween.” Jack said.

“Perhaps… but thanks to Dracula’s curse, the fear that these people expressed was enough to fuel our city. It seems we barely even had to do a thing. Huhu.” Darkrai chuckled.

“…So, I guess I’ll be heading back to Halloween Town. I won’t be seeing you for another year.”

Darkrai faced his son. “Jack, wait. Since Dracula did a lot of the work for us… perhaps we may use the extra time to catch up. We can spread nightmares together…”

Jack smiled. “Thank you, Father. But… maybe some other time. I need to return to Sally.”

“Heh heh. I’ll always be open… Son.”

“Oh, Crystal!” Wiccan stopped and turned when Scary Godmother approached her. “When you performed that Patronus Charm… what did you think about?”

Crystal smiled and glanced in Nolan’s direction. “When I first met Nolan…” she said with a blush.

“Hey, whatever happened to Yuki?” Nolan asked.

**Quahog Graveyard**

“Errrrgh…” Yuki Crystal awakened with an aching head, finding himself in the middle of a graveyard. “That Jack guy must’ve… ditched me here. Hello? Danika? Nolan? Anyone?”

 _“Aaaaaaaaaa_ AAHHHH!”

“D’OH!” Rodent shot down and bashed Yuki in the head, knocking him clean out.

**Back with the others…**

“Ah well. Let’s get going.” Nolan shrugged.

_And sho, Da’ky and his son make fwiend. Dracy and Jacky meets terrible end. De kids walk out for twicks and tweats. Den Sheila comes home wit’ blood on her feets._

_And Scary and Crystal did flare, their screams echoing through the night air._

Crystal and Scary Godmother flew around in circles on their staff and broom, and they flew in front of the screen as Crystal called to us, “Happy Halloween to all-“

“-and to all a good-“ Scary Godmother was interrupted, having to answer her cell phone which suddenly rang. “Hello? What? What do you mean it’s December?”

“HO HO HO!” The two witches were blown away when the evil Robo-Santa zipped by them on his rocket-sleigh. The psychotic cyborg glared at the readers and declared, “This is Robot Santa wishing everyone a very _horrible_ Christmas! And now, I expect a story _NEXT YEAR_. ...Wait a second. That's THIS year! HOOO HO ho ho ho ho!” The evil Santa rode off under the full moon, and disappeared into the night.

**So, yes. There’s a little preview of a future story, that’s not _Operation: MASKED_. And it’ll be written when you LEAST expect it: THIS CHRISTMAS!! XP But BOY, I can’t wait to get started on _Operation: MASKED_!! I’m starting that in March as a 2 year anniversary special for my series! But now I also have _Code: XANA_ to worry about still. Still have writer’s block on that. Next time, I’ll try to work on _XANA_! Happy Halloween to all, and very spooky holidays! ;D**


	9. Miyuki’s Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precursor one-shot to _Operation: MASKED_.

**Hello, everyone. Introducing a brand new character.**

****

**_

Miyuki’s Sadness

_**

****

Her name is Miyuki Crystal. Daughter of Yuki and Olive Crystal. Her father, Yuki, was one of the most disliked operatives in the KND in his time. Miyuki inherited her mother’s looks and dressing style; she wore a flowing dress that was grayish-black on the upper half, and the lower half, the skirt, was pinkish-orange. She wore a white bow on her chest, long, black socks, black shoes, and had long, white hair, which was somewhat spiky, similar to her father. The sleeves on her shirt had white cuffs around her hands, which were barely visible except for the fingers. She also had big eyes that were a pale orange-grey, free of any emotion.

While she had her mother’s looks, she had her father’s story. She wasn’t a very popular operative; even her sector had a hard time getting along with her. Even now, as she walked through the halls of Moonbase to the Supreme Leader’s office, operatives spared creeped glances at her. The Murphy kids, along with some Decommissioning Troops, whispered things about her, as did many others as she spared slight glances toward them, the operatives being creeped out by her cold, lifeless eyes.

Eventually, the white-haired child reached the office of Cheren Uno. She closed the door behind her and stood before the desk as the Supreme Leader faced her. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” she asked, her voice lacking as much emotion as her eyes.

“Yes. Your sector’s been telling me you haven’t been pulling much weight on missions lately.”

“Figures they would speak of _me_ when I’m not around.”

“Yeah. They said it might be because of a few… ‘emotional’ problems.”

“If one is to blame, it is merely them.”

“Right. Anyway, Miyuki, the reason I brought you up here today is because I was hoping to help.”

“And what business do you have with my life?”

“Well, I’m Supreme Leader. And part of my job as Supreme Leader is… being able to help fellow operatives with problems. It’s what my mom did; and my dad. If I’m going to be as great as them, I have to be able to listen.”

“Fascinating. But tell me something: why do you wish to hear my woes? Is it because you would like to be my friend? Or do you just take pity on me, and your job requires that you speak to me nonetheless. Or maybe it’s just in your own desire to follow in your mother’s footsteps…”

“Miyuki…” Cheren sighed. “If an operative is troubled, I want to do everything I can to help them. Whether it’s ‘pity’, my desires, or otherwise, I just want everyone to be happy and make the best of things. So… I’d like you to talk to me.”

Miyuki kept her blank, emotionless stare as she spoke. “I hear things that no one else hears. I hear… dark things. _Very_ dark things.”

“Umm…”

“Because of these things, people make fun of me. When I’m not looking, they whisper things behind my back. But I hear them. Their voices are symbolized by the dark things.”

“Well, you shouldn’t take into heart what other people say about you. You know that, right?”

“I can see things, too. I can see when other people… were harmed as well. When they were frightened.”

“Oh yeah… you’re a timebender, aren’t you?”

“Yes. My timebending allows me to see what has befallen them. My power is not very good… but I can use it… to make people relive those memories. So anyone who taunts me, rues the very moment not long after.”

“Miyuki, you shouldn’t use powers like that. It gives people the reason to make fun of you in general.”

“I can see your memories, too, Cheren.” Miyuki spoke with a more creepy stare. “I can see you frightened. _Very_ frightened. Soo helpless as you cowered from the giant spider.”

“Eh, hehe.” Cheren nervously chuckled. “O-kay, let’s not go too far…”

“AM I _creeping you out_ , Cheren?” Miyuki asked, shooting over to Cheren’s desk to stare in his face.

Cheren shook this off and said, “Miyuki, I’m not trying to be mean or anything. But you shouldn’t hurt people just because they say things about you. You may not think it, but some people do care about you. Like your sector. The reason they called me was so I could help you, because they care. You do have friends that care, Miyuki.”

Miyuki stood in place, still up close with Cheren, still keeping a blank stare. “This Halloween… I heard them. I heard the darkness… calling to me. Crystal clear. It spoke to me… it wants me… to be its friend.”

“You shouldn’t befriend the darkness, Miyuki. It’ll only lead to disaster. You need to open up and trust people. Like your friends and family. Your family cares about you, right?”

“My mother says I’m named after an Almighty Tallest. She didn’t like the person… but she had a nice name.”

“Hehehe.” Cheren chuckled a little.

“So, you laugh at me after all.”

“N-No, I was just… ugh.” Cheren sighed again. “Miyuki, please. I’m just trying to be a friend. I don’t want any of my operatives to have a bad time. Please, Miyuki. Give me a chance.”

“ _Why_ , when all I have is sadness.”

“You don’t have only sadness, Miyuki. I know your friends care about you- your family, too. Of course, your dad hasn’t been around much because of the superhero thing, so I guess you haven’t spent much time with him.”

“Yes… or is it merely to avoid me?”

“Hehe. I don’t think it’s that. Anyway, I have work to do, but just remember… I really would like to be your friend.” Cheren assured, touching a hand to her shoulder. “And I’m sure other people do, too. You’re not the only one who’s made fun of. I bet Drake Puncture would make a great friend, too. You should give them a shot.”

“Perhaps…”

“Great! Well, good-bye, Miyuki. Hope to see you soon.” With that, the white-haired girl stepped out of the office.

As the door closed behind her, Miyuki stood in place, looking in both directions. Seeing no one was around, she reached into her dress and pulled out a dark, heart-shaped mask with spikes around the edges. She held the mask and stared into its round, red eyes, which seemed to be staring back at her. Miyuki shut her eyes tight and clutched the mask tight to her chest. Looking both ways again, she hid the mask down her dress and proceeded to walk out of Moonbase.

**So yeah. Introducing Miyuki Crystal. If you saw my trailer for _Operation: MASKED_ , she was in there, too. This is also sort of a preview to _MASKED_ as well. Miyuki is also one of many pairing ideas I had for Cheren; I know he likes Panini and all, but I’ve been thinking of other possible pairings for him, others being Nebula and Lin. Anyway, next time I’ll work more on _Operation: SCARY_ ; that’s actually where Miyuki actually gets that mask. Later.**


End file.
